Harry Potter and the Long Game
by JSHADOWM
Summary: Slytherin!Harry. Starts K but Chapter 11 and beyond are T. "The Long Game", Concept. The philosophy on focusing on your Needs and survival first, Prime objective second, and how people see you dead last. You wont necissarily win every fight, but you shall win the needed ones. A person focused in the Long Game may see cruelly calculating, but if one is good, it shall show.
1. Introductions and Childhood

AN: i own **nothing** but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Warning: This story's **DARK** man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

4th of March, 1975

Albus Dumbledore was a smart wizard, and a talented occlumens.

Albus Dumbledore was also the current leader of light.

But for all his skill, talent and cunning, Albus Dumbledore had NO CLUE what he was currenly doing outside Hogwarts Castle, in the School grounds, especially since there was a war going against "Lord Voldemort"

A jolt snapped him out of his thoughts, as a black robbed pale figure APPEARED, within the Hogwarts wards no less, and he found himself slipping his wand out thinking it was Voldemort.

A stream of thoughs hit him as his wand was wordlessly summoned away from his hand, one, he was outclassed. Two, This was not Voldemort, as the dark lord is not much a fan for disarming, and Three, he should have noticed that odd hat.

"I appologize for the suddeness of my Arrival, Archmage Dumbledore"

That was an odd title.

This man was similar to Voldemort. Pale, black robed, snake like features, an aura of taint from darkest magics, and a demeanor that betrays lust for power. The major difference was, the pain, those eyes betrayed sorrow, regret, Feelings the dark lord never seemed to have.

"I am afraid one of my students failed an experiment, and had the most disasterous consequenses." beat. "You will probably feel my presence in the future, and i kindly just ask of you to ignore it. I dont mean you or any one here harm. There are just... matters that require my attention in this domain now"

Albus smiled and eyes twinkled, this was an odd development, but seemed no harm to grant it "i will do so, mister...?"

"I am afraid" he droned without an ounce of actual concern "that my chosen title is a bit ... Dark Lordy, do you still wish to know?"

"I promice to only judge your actions" Albus said merrily, inwardly panicking at the strength of those occlumency shields that did not even let him in

The man smiled "I am Magister Leviathan Sagoth of manny colors, current leader of the Sanctum and administrator of the singularity" Albus almost laughed at "Leviathan" but kept his silence

"Why the Warning tho, Magister? I would not have interfered if you did not hurt anyone" Albus said merrily

"Oh, Headmaster" The magister half chuckled, half coughed out, "You need all the warning i can spare. Suffice to say i am not even telling you a FRACTION of what will happen"

As Albus was formulating a retort, the Magister spoke "Bye" and vanished as he came.

Albus went back to managing his war, head swimming with worry at those final words.

1 November, 1981, 0400 hours, England, Privet Drive, Surrey.

Minerva McGonnagal streched in her cat form, waiting on her frankly tardy boss to arrive, and it was with relief when he apperated and delluminated the street.

Followed by rage at Albus for leaving "the boy who lived" at the hands of Hagrid, who altho kind, was a drunkard half giant.

Hagrid thankfully did soon arrive with Harry safe, But she still had arguements against leaving the child of Lily and James to the Dursleys, Lily's Muggle Sister's Family. The Dursleys HATED Lily.

But with Dumbledore saying it was for the best, she caved, The Headmaster was a good leader for the war, surely he knew what he was doing.

Albus however was torn. On one hand, leaving Harry here means he would be abused but thus grow eager to please and would be easier to be guided how to best combat Voldemort when he returned... on the other hand... he did not like the idea of a child being abused, Greater Good or not.

He decides the future of the world was worth a single ruined childhood in the end and placed Harrison James Potter on the Dursley doorstep.

November 1, 1981, 0920 hours, England, Privet Drive, Surrey.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley knew what they liked and disliked.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley hated magic.

So why did they want to accept there freak nephew so badly?

It made no sence to them, but it was now there mission to raise Harry as if he was theirs, and a brother to there Precious Dudley.

January 3, 1987, England, Privet Drive, Surrey.

Harry Dursley Potter sighed in relief and wiped his brow as he emerged under the table

Dudley Dursley beamed at him "Dont tell me you got it!"

Harry Grinned and attempted to boot it again, and the Commodore 64 roared to life

Dudley grinned "Bollocks, Harry, you made it work!"

Harry smirked "Language, you may offend it."

Dudley flushed and covered his mouth

Harry laughed "Just kidding, we have been hours up here tho, and we dont want Pet come flush us out tho"

Dudley noded with deathly seriousness and took down the stairs with his cousin

Life was good, aside from some ODD correspondace letters from someone called "LS", requestiong Harry study books hed recieve in backages the next few days, Harry had a normal, happy childhood, and hey, he had those books to thank or his inquisitive nature that made him skilled in tasks he investigated, like Installing Dudley's new computer and saving Uncle vernon the technician fees.

Harry also knew his biological parents were magical, killed by "Dark Bloke" last "magic war" he would take it like the story of santa if himelf did not have obviously magical powers. The Dursleys have requested him to not use them if he could, unless it was an emergency. They had tearfully related they actually hated magic due to his biological mother forgetting of petunia after she found out, and out of Respect, Harry kept spurts of magic to either his privacy, or absolute emergencies.

Petunia told him he would eventually recieve a letter to attend magic school to learn his magic to help his patience, and harry swore inreturn he would not forget about them like mom did, and would make sure not to use spells unless required.

Harry respected his family, since they liked him when they had all reasons to hate him.

August 23, 1991, 0824 Hours, England, Privet Drive, Surrey.

The letter came along with regular mail, and Harry was extatic, however the responce letter requested to be... owled there? He walked outside and saw a Tawny owl ruffling itself, and quickly wrote an acceptance responce and requested a proffessor to scort him for supplies, since his family was muggle. He tied it to the owl, and said "have a good flight lad" while he stroked it, The owl ruffled in satisfaction and flown off.

August 23, 1991, 1852 Hours, Scotland, Hogwarts Castle.

Albus Dumbledore did NOT expect an Owl reply from Harry Potter. Maybe the child was just super crafty and snuck the letter to the owl? He ordered McGonagall to pick Harry up as soon as magically possible, he HAD to get intel on the boy.

Albus took a lemon drop and ruminated on the possibilities.


	2. Going Diagonally

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Secondary warning: LONG ARSE CHAPTER. Buckle up.

Chapter 2: Going Diagonally

August 24, 1991, 0857 Hours, England, Privet Drive, Surrey

The doorbell rung out in the Dursley household.

Harry, currently repairing that damnable toaster, got up and yelled "I'll get it!" and took for the door.

He opened the door and saw a severe looking woman in stereotipical witch robes and pointy hat.

He almost bursts out in laughter, voice filled with mirth "Bugger me, wheres the broomstick?"

McGonagall's Lips firmed to a line "Hope your family does not allow you such language, Mr. Potter"

Harry smiles "Not for most situations, Professor. Lets keep that one between us?"

McGonaggal sighed "I will let you off for this one. So, shall we go?"

Harry nodded, put on a baseball cap and shouted "Uncle? Aunt? I am going to pick up stuff for school, be back before dinner" while stepping outside.

He inwardly smiled at Petunia shouting "if they make you wear that gaudy hat at home i will kill them!", shut the door and touched the shoe the professor was holding out for him.

He then quickly decided portkeys were bollocks for someone that young and untrained at magic, as he lost every smidgeon of his balance upon landing. "Ugh, please tell me that this sensation vanishes once i am trained enough"

Minerva foggily remembers her first portkey and smiles "You will be okay with portkeys by 15 at the latest, Mr. Potter"

"Mr. Dursley"

"What?"

"Aunt told me who Mom and Dad was. Please call me today... i do not want a scene."

At Minerva agreeing and nodding, he glanced around this muggle street "So... uh... where are we?"

Minerva pointed at the muggle roadsign

0908 Hours, England, Charing Cross Road, London

She then pointed out the Leaky Cauldron, which, untill now, Harry completely missed. "If you ever need access to Diagon Alley, Mr. Dursley, You may come here" Then lead Harry through the pub without incident thanks to Harry's baseball cap and his instistance at being called Dursley.

As they stepped into the back, Minerva noted harry looked a bit sick "Still recovering, "

"No, not that, something made my scar hurt in there... "

Minerva frowned "... hm, i suppose if there is something dark in there, i am sure Quirrius will handle it"

"Quirrius?"

"Professor Quirrious Quarrel" she related "... will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher"

"Sorry i missed him, i guess, but you have to agree a scene would have been disasterous."

Minerva nodded, very glad for this young man, and opened the alley.

Harry rubbed his eyes "Did we just timetravel?"

"Just the wall opening, ."

"... thats worse, actually"

Minerva arched her brow, but being in a bit of a hurry, having 2 muggleborns to pick up today as well, walked towards gringots, Harry in tow.

"We will need to draw from your Trust vault, and it lays here, at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank"

Harry looked at the goblin guard and smiled with mirth and spoke "bishiboshi"

The Goblin smiled a bit and said "ong yak, young master"

Harry was taken aback, this phraze was in the D&D Books as the goblin greeting, but sure enough, it was accurate! He was now sure Mr. Gygax was a Wizard.

As they walked through the bank Minerva spoke "How you know Gobbledegook, Mr. Dursley?"

Harry chuckled "Thank Mr Gygax, i guess."

"Professor Cuthbert Binns remembered young Gary. Is he doing well in the muggle world?"

Harry put a "Gygax confirmed as being a 20th level mage" in his mental checklist and spoke "He is making good money creating complex tabletop games" he smiles "His games also reward collaboration between Mundaine and Magical people" remembering how the Mage needed his Fighter buddy.

"He breaks the statute of secrecy?" Minerva gasped

"No, he sells the games as fiction, but the point still stands i think."

Silvertooth the Goblin spoke up "Yies?"

Before Minerva could speak, Harry did "Bishiboshi, honorable goblin. I require either cash or a chequebook for my account so i can get school supplies"

Silvertooth had to fight every urge to grin at finally be treated with due respect. "i will require young master's key."

Harry looked at McGonagalll, who procured the key.

Silvertooth regarded it and checked it magically for falsification magic, and after he was sure it was genuine, he droned "Griphook will take you to your trust vault. I am afraid you are too young for a Chequebook, young master."

Harry shrugged "I understand, honorable goblin. Loq tarooq."

Harry had to resist grinning when the goblin smiled. Thanks, Gygax.

Griphook took them on a world class subterranian rollercoaster to get them to the vault

Harry steps out of the cart "Marrh plekkt~! Is the ride free?" smilling, McGonagall not catching the goblin swearword.

Griphook shrugged "It is, but we reccomend you draw any funds you think will need at this time. Magical travel is hard for muggle raised children, And Hogwarts is a boarding school, young master."

"No Owlable requistition forms huh?"

"No, but i shall put the sugestion forward, thank you young master."

Harry took to his vault and gaped at the D&D-looking currency

"er, 10 coppers to a silver, 10 silver to a gold?"

Griphook corrected him "29 copper to a Silver, 17 Silver to a Gold. The coins are called Knuts for the copper, Sickle for Silver, and Galleon for Gold."

"Will the shops be able to procure change easily, or i should carry all denominations for versatility?"

"We do reccomend you carry the least 3 sickles and 20 knuts per galleon you take, but the stores will be able to procure change via summoning charms connected to company vault."

Harry filled his holding pouch with 200 galleons, 50 sickles and 100 knuts, and was gleeful at it staying weightless.

Minerva regarded Harry "We are ready, ?"

At that very moment, a letter appeared in mid air, and harry caught it and read it quickly

"I am, Professor" he noted while reading and mounted the cart

The letter wrote

 _That fool Ollivander will try and sell you a ready wand. Dont eat his tripe. As you have seen, you are quite rich. Request "a custom wand" yes, it may eat 40 of your gold piece, but its an investment you will be glad for._

 _~LS_

As they stepped in the street, Harry put the letter in his pocket. He never got how his benefactor knew all this, but trusting him was never a bad idea from what Harry has seen. The Benefactor was straight to the point, and never treated Harry like a child.

Minerva Guided him to Ollivanders, and stepping in harry took on the dusty shelves with boxes, cringing at receiving a rat-eaten, termite infested piece of wood to serve as his most important magical tool. "LS" had a point. Better force Ollivander to MAKE a wand.

"Harry Potter" a man croaked and swooped close, only to crumple to the ground holding his gut and wheezing.

Minerva looked agast at the wandmaker get elbowed in the gut and be sent careening to the floor.

"Erm, shite, i am sorry, you spooked me sir." Harry noted with regret as the man picked himself off from being a heap on the floor and stepped back. "No, i appologize, Mr. Potter. I invaded your personal space, and i must commend your reflexes. They will serve you well to any duelling you will have to do." he weezed "now... what is your wand arm?"

At Harry related his ambidexterity but leaning on his left, Ollivander measured him for a long while and stepped off to concider boxes.

"Sir?" harry spoke with a jolt "I'd prefer a custom"

Ollivander turned at young Potter and smiled "i can say this can be anywhere from 25 to 40 galleons, Mr. Potter, a ready wand will cost you 5 to 12, and i am sure i can find something to serve you most effectively"

"I dont doubt your skill at matching me with a budget wand, sir, but i'd like something that fits me perfectly." Harry stated.

Minerva was a bit angry "Now hold on, my wand is budget, , and i am a transfiguration Professor and deputy headmistress, why go the extra expense? Think of your funds!"

Harry looked at his Professor "my vault is 30 thousand galleons to be used per year after hogwards tuition fees, and is actually less than the autogenerated interest. 40 galleons is an ought point thirteen percent expense that will produce me more than a 5% efficaccy increase towards all my spells for a lifetime. Right, Mr. Olivander? A custom will be at least 1 in 20 times better than the budget?"

"More like a 1in18, young man, but yes."

Harry looked at McGonagall. She sighed "your logic is sound, ."

Ollivander beamed "10 galleons now, rest later, young sir. Come and pick your custom up after your other shopping is done."

Harry payed Mr. Olivander and left to get his other supplies.

He bought a trunk, his required and few extra books, and school supplies for potions and general stationary, cringing at the quills and ink and vowing not to use them outside of a test, before going into Madame Malkins

He was placed on a platform, and the next platform over was a Platinum blonde

The blonde spoke up "Hogwarts too?"

"Seems so. God save the queen, these robes are gaudy"

The blonde seemed to ignore the retort "Who were you parents, anyway?"

Harry looked a bit worried "I am afraid thats need to know, sorry."

"They were our kind tho, right?" the blond droned.

Harry blinked "They were human, yes?"

"I mean magical" the boy spat.

Goodie, time to wreck the waters.

"No" Harry lied. "Why?"

"You should not even be here, filthy mudblood. I will get my father to expell you all, somehow." the Blonde threatened.

Racism? Spledid. This was getting worse and worse.

Harry sighed as the blonde was ready and left, staying still for the robe fitting and inquired "Madam Malkin, is it possible to make some modifications to the robe while still staying within school rule?"

Malkin smiled "i will show you a catalogue, dear" and levitated one in front of him as her assistants measured him.

"Number 7, please." Harry spoke, and accepted the extra one galleon cost.

After being fitted and putting his robes in the trunk, Harry Inquired Professor McGonagall about the pet, and learned that Owls were useful, but upon reflection and learning of the school owlry, he decided he'd only concider an owl if he found an extremely good one.

Walking around the store, he strode to the back.

"Human again"

"Look at his meander and loud shoes"

"Muggle? Yes..."

"four eyes too"

Harry stared at the cage of snakes a bit shaken. "Er, good morning?"

"SPEAKER!"

"I appologize for my remark, young sir, please get me out of this hellhole!"

"No, pick me! I swear to bite everyone you order me to, and behave myself among your allies!"

Harry moved closer "Tell you what, i will pick the one who answers the fastest what π is"

"Ratio of a flat ball, measured at three and fourteen of hundred" regretful snake spoke, rest seeming confused.

Harry smiles "good enough" he turned around and shouted "Excuse me!"

The storekeep and Professor came promptly

"I want this snake, please"

" , Snakes are not allowed at hogwarts" Minerva stated.

"You saying NONE of the students have anything other than toad, cat or owl? Cause if you tell me so and I find otherwise, I will sue hogwards for discrimination" harry inwardly smiled, Vernon Dursley having hammered not taking shit from anyone within him.

Minerva sighed, cursing the Weasley family rat "i cant say ths rule is strictly enforced. You will control the snake, wont you?"

Harry pondered "Well, probably will not attack unless unless I am in danger. Personal harm voids your restriction, I assume?" he sighed in relief when the Professor seemed shocked and spoke "Of course, ."

Harry bought his snake and rounded back to Ollivanders

"Ah… Mister Potter… your magical signature was… most unique, I have to say."

Olivander lifted off his desk and presented him a wand "8 Inches, mahoganny, lead core. Sturdiest wand I made thus far."

"Excuse me" Minerva said "Lead? Have not heard it used as a core before"

Olivander nodded "yes, most interestingly, a magical core would only trouble mister Potter. He requires a sort of raw, mundaine focus for his spellcasting. Any aid by a magical core and it may alter or sabotage his intended spells. I could have just made the wand of mahoganny, but decided for 25 Galleons Potter at least deserved the sturdiest wand I could make. Also, you have a lifetime warranty that will warrant up to 3 replacements due to the cost to you and its non-unique nature."

"Heres hopping I do not need those" Harry stated and payed the man the remaining 15 galleon cost. "Thanks for bringing me, Professor…?"

Minerva was a bit concerned with this odd boy, but he had to be special for defeating Voldemort at age one "McGonagall, Minerva, . I will bring you home now" She said, and deposited Harry and his belongings back to Dusrley household. Next up, a Muggleborn, Hermione Granger.


	3. Train Ride 'll get you all Sorted

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 3: Train Ride 'll get you all Sorted.

September 1, 0823 Hours, England, Kings Cross Station, London.

"...Muggles bloody everywhere i cant believe..."

Did that red head lady say "Muggles?"

Harry adjusted his baseball cup and snuck closer, staying low, thanking his wand-tap activated shrinking charm on his trunk, now laying on his pocket. He asw it. Saw the kids walk THROUGH the barrier of platforms 9 and 10. ah. **Literally** 9¾. He waited for Flamehed family to be done passing, slipped through the spelled barrier, and snuck past them by looking like a total muggleborn, Mounting the Train as the family shouted goodbyes to someone they called "Ronald"

Even though he is here early, he still found a LOT of filled compartments. Note to self, come earlier next time. He opened a comartment door and found a freckled redhead boy sitting alone.

"Good morning, assuming you are Ronald?"

The boy looked over "just Ron, please. But how do you know that? Who are you?"

"Your family is hard to miss and they are still shouting" Harry said in humor. "Harry Dursley, Muggleborn" he lied, wanting to avoid the boy who lived balloney he read recently for as long as humanly possible, sitting across Ron.

"Ron Weasley" Ron added his family name "What house you think you are gonna be in?"

"No one really knows that, do they?" Harry stated.

"I want Gryffindor. Imagine being sorted to Slytherin, Tho? I'd rather die."

Harry blinked "Sure, having traits that would make it easier for you to be successfull would be the worst thing you could possibly imagine, i can tell."

Ron blinked. "You WANT to be in Slytherin?"

Harry smiled in a friendly manner "We are not **asked** , Ron. We are **sorted.** Means they probably dont concider personal preference." he reasoned "i am sure i will be sorted to whatever house will allow me the best usage of my skills and best growth rate for my ability"

Ron nodded feeling embarassed "You do sound like a Ravenclaw, tho."

"Perhaps" Harry said. "We wont know till it happens."

Harry suddenly whipped his wand out and turned to the door "Wingardium Leviosa!"

... the toad kept hopping unabated. "Well, first spell failed!" Harry added.

Harry got up and dived, catching it.

"Eew, why you want the frog?"

"Toad. Its a regulation pet at hogwarts. Someone obviously lost it. I am gonna keep it in case someone turns up looking for it, Otherwise Serenity can use a snack."

"Serenity?"

Harry petted his sleeve and a snake slithered out, flicking its tongue.

"Woah! I thought only Owls, cats and toads were allowed!"

Harry smiled "well you have a rat"

Ron looked at Scabbers, embarassed "Scabbers is my older brother's. My family is kinda poor."

"I am not judging. I am just saying. Pet was optional on the list. If you get special treatmet for Scabbers, i should be allowed to bring Serenity. Plus, she is actually my familiar, not pet." Harry replied kindly.

Ron nodded and brightened a bit "i suppose i did not need a pet, you are right. She is safe then?"

"I have seen less docile pet rocks." at that both laugh, but serenity interrupted "That scabbers is a transormed wizard... i can smell it."

Harry Blaunced, looking at Serenity, then Scabbers.

"Harry?"

Harry shivered, formulating a plan as he saw Ron had his wand out, probably from before he came in. "So, what were you trying before i came in?"

"I was trying to make my rat yellow to make him more interesting."

Harry managed to contain his evil smile "May i try?" extending his hand "No worries, Serenity wont eat him unless i order her to"

Ron seemed a bit worried, but handed him over, wanting to make his boring rat more interesting.

Harry took out his wand, and remembered one of "LS"'s letters. He brought magical theory to his mind, and he was sure he carried a small vial of water on his left pocket. He connected the dots, and recited the theory of heat drain in his mind, warming up his tongue to the needed incantation. He brought the magic forward to his wand hand, and pointed it at Scabbers.

"Krisso Blecht!"

Magical shudder shakes him, as a brilliant pale blue bolt slams into scabbers and shatters him into tiny, blood-icecubes. It worked. Again, LS did not lie at either its reliability, or how tired it made you.

Harry steeled himself to sound shocked "BALLS! CRIPES! SHITE!" he drops the frozen gore, Ron staring shocked.

"... i am... so, SO sorry, Ron, i am the worst... dont blame you if you hate me" Harry made an effort to sound sorry.

Ron just gaped "Scabbers was gonna die like next week anyway, mate, i am just glad you did not vaporize your hand! This was the most violent spell failure i have seen."

Harry nodded briskly "Still, sorry man." he pocketed his wand, so gleeful in the inside the spell worked and saved an innocent boy from most likely a transformed pedophile.

Door slides open

"Excuse me, did anyone see a toad? A boy lost his, i am Hermione Granger by the way, i recently learned of magic and i hope i do good, i hope i get sorted to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Whats your name and house you'd like?"

"Holy smokes, Miss Granger, tried for the talking without breathing world record?" Harry said a bit surprised

Hermione Blushed, looking down "i..."

"I am just kidding, of course, dont take it harshly. I did Find a toad, he is in this cage" he motioned to the cage meant for serenity but he had no use for.

Hermione smiled "Great! I will go tell Neville!" and stormed off.

"You a bit cruel for a Raven, joking like that" Ron said

"It was in good humor, and she took it well once i appologized. No harm done" harry barely finished Before the Blonde Git from madam malkin's opened the door.

"They are saying Harry Potter would be in this train, you've seen him?"

"Cant say i have" Harry half-lied, since he looked into no mirrors during the train, inwardly smilling.

"Ugh, unsufferable muggleborn. I will tell Potter how disrespectful you were, and he will hex you!"

"Yah, good luck trying, mister albino."

"Enough of this. Grabbe, Goyle."

The two huge boys decended upon harry, only for him to knee one, then duck and uppercut the other, both in the groin, resulting in two broad shouldered heaps on the floor.

Harry adjusts his glasses and cap and smiles at the blonde git "Completely Hopeless. If you gonna have meaty grunts, at the VERY LEAST make sure they are skilled in hand to hand. Cause there size meant they just fell much harder."

The Blond paled and run off, Grabbe and Goyle getting off the ground and walking off straddling and whipering.

Ron piped up "Bloody hell, mate, what was that?"

Harry smiled "Muggle martial arts, Specifically Krav Maga. My benefactor secured me quite a few lessons early on."

"Benefactor?"

Harry sat back down "I only know him as LS, but he never asked to be repayed, or anything. He just sends me advice, books, information, or arranges meetings for me, and from what i can tell he wants me safe."

Ron got distracted by the door sliding open, and Hermione entering with a portley boy

"Uh, you found T-trevor?"

Harry shrugged "Depends. This here Trevor?" he motions at the toad

"Y-yes"

"Keep the cage then, so you dont lose him somewhere else" Harry smiled "i can afford another."

"N-N-Neville Longbottom"

"Harry Dursley"

"Ron Weasley"

Hermione concidered, then said "Why dont you sit here, Neville? Harry here does not seem likely to pick on you."

Harry nodded "i dont bully. I only retaliate. Nice to meet you Nev."

Rest of the trip was without much excitemet, aside from harry's bemusement of Hagrid and having to cross the lake this first year, they were quickly on Hogwarts where McGonagall explained the Sorting to Ron's relief, and led them to the Great Hall, Harry checking his muggle watch, delighted it does not stop.

1801 Hours, Hogwarts Castle, Great Hall

He was then assaulted by the hat's song. Wizards have a flair for the unnecessary, didnt they?

Harry payed the barest of attention to sorting, as the Hat shouted so everyone, including someone as tuned out as he was, would hear.

"Granger, Hermione" ... Gryffindor. "Neville Longbottom" ... Gryffindor. Blonde Git, Slytherin. Harry noted his encounters from the train, missing Grabbe and Goyle but was fairly sure the minnions would follow boss to Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall shouted

"Showtime" Harry breathed and SPRINTED to the stool, putting on the hat. He did not wanna be gaped at.

Thanfully, the hat muted the talk about him as it ruminated.

 _"Where do i put you..."_

"You cant be serious. You dont know?"

 _"I have a very good idea, but you may not like it."_

"Listen. I am here to learn. Bugger the house rivalries and bugger the house points. I will aquire the skill i need, and the allies i require, no matter what. Put me where i will thrive."

 _"hmmmm..."_

Meanwhile, Albus is shaking a bit. Why is thet hat taking so long? Harry Potter had to be Gryffindor, Right?

 _"Promice me you wont be mad"_

"Sure. I DO NOT, however promice to take any shit from nobody. They hit, i hit back."

 _"Ah. Very well."_

 **"SLYTHERIN"**

Harry calmly took off the hat, and strode to green and silver table, noting his robe auto pigmeting green, and badge turning to a snake engraving. Neat. He took note of all the glaring and tuned out the rest of the sorting.

"Nitwit, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak! Thank you."

"... Oh mercy me, did i go nuts? Did he seriously just say that?" Harry blurted

The boy of african descent close to him spoke "Nitwit,blubber,oddment,tweak, you mean? Yeah, sure enough, you are not nuts."

"Whats next? Happy Happy Boom Boom Swamp Swamp Swamp?" He part whined and started eating.

The boy laughed "You are fun, Potter."

"I tuned out the Sorting, sorry. Who are you?"

"Blaise, Blaise Zambini, good to meet you"

"Likewise, but good heavens, less talking, more eating!" and he tuck in.

In the middle of his frankly heavenly pudding, it vanished, and he glared at Dumbledore, and half jokingly swore he would personally see to his complete obliteration, and tuned him out.

"... furthermore, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a painful death"

"Die a WHAT?" Harry gasped, red flags sprouting upon his recently sprouted red flags.

"Scared, Potter?" Blonde git said

"Darn right, i am scared. This man put a LETHAL HAZARD in the school. If you are so brave, Mister Albinism, you go face that, cause seriously, i wont touch the third floor corridor with a 5 meter plank."

"My name is Draco Malfoy, Potter" he spat.

"Sure thing, Malfoy. Sorry about the nickname, but you were being a literal nuisance and never graced me with a name."

Draco shifts "And you LIED on who you were! Harry Dursley? MUGGLEBORN? Made me call you a mudblood even!"

"You would not have spewed that insult if you were not racist, see what i mean?" Harry stated simply

"If my father hears about this-"

Harry interrupts "-will get you expelled with the mudbloods." he finishes for him "I know. I am willing to blame him on your indoctrination to a complete git, too."

Draco was taken aback, gaping, and did not recover till prefects got them up and lead them to the common rooms.


	4. Alteration to Alchemy

2032 Hours, Hogwarts Castle, Head of Slytherin House Dwellings

Severus Snape was the youngest potion master of the century.

Severus Snape was also certain he had the biggest headache of the century.

JamesSpawn Potter, his rivals son got himself sorted into his house? HOW? James sure was arrogant as some Slytherins, but he had none of the actually required traits! did the brat spell the hat?

He summoned one of his prefects. And waited till they came.

"I am afraid" he droned "that i feel under the weather. Madam Pomfrey is making me a remedy as we speak, but i will miss my start of year speech to all Slytherin." he looked at the Prefect. "You still remember my speech, correct?"

the Prefect shifted "Yes sir. i should be able to go over almost all of it, and will cover all vitals you do, at the very least."

"Very good. i am holding you responsible for there demeanor. Dismissed." He watched the Prefect leave, and sighed. He was gonna need Firewhiskey. Lots and lots of Firewhiskey.

Harry was glad for the Slytherin ruleset. According to it, anyone tried to mess with him, he could report them to Professor Snape or the Slytherin Prefects. Good. Less capability for the mass of gits that got sorted here to keep tormenting him if they decided to be stupid. He strolled up to his assigned room, and grunted half in annoyance, half in relief. Draco was a roomate. Thankfully no Grabbe or Goyle meant he'd be less likely to be himself, er, a git. and at least Blaise Zambini was there too, Blaise seeming one of those kids that did not care about "the boy who lived" crap either way.

As he dropped onto his bed, he considered the wording of the rules very carefully. "Don't get **caught** breaking the school rules" instead of just "Don't break the school rules" he smiled. This speech was likely composed by his head of house, and his head of house was a very reasonable man to understand his ambitious "Snakes" could require to do stuff not entirely to the school ruling, and thus the phrasing "don't get **caught** " since detention would cut away your scheme-time.

He slept happily. This was getting intriguing.

~~HP: TLG

September 2.

Classes started Ruthlessly, and so did Harry's observations.

Transfiguration with McGonagall was a procedural, rewarding class, ripe with transmutation and conjuration theories and simple practicals to get them acclimated. McGonagall had an aura of authority that kept the class on track, Harry very glad for the lack of interruption. Rating: Excellent.

Herbology was a hands-on, no mercy magical botany class, where they learned how to grow dangerous magical flora under the watchful eye and considerable skill of Professor Pomona Sprout. Harry found his Muggle Botany skills transforming well to this field, and pomona quickly molded him, and anyone else who had the spark into a junior Herbologist. Rating: Great.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was an interesting subject with a trainwreck of a teacher that stuttered words to oblivion and was afraid of his own shadow. He also caused Harry a headache. Rating: Completely Hopeless.

Harry ruminated over his notebook where he rated every class, and sighed. He caught McGonagall going to her office and knocked.

He took a pill of acitamorphen and a swig from his water flask till McGonagall said "Enter" not getting why he had a headache as he went in.

"Hello again, Professor" Harry said, smiling. "I understand correctly that you are Deputy Headmistress?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, why?" Harry made a mental note of it for future use, and spoke: "I'd like you to forward a message of complaint to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Minerva had to stop herself from gaping "… of course, . whats your problem?"

"Professor Quirrel, resident Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is so hopeless in his subject that even shy Mr. Longbottom would do a better job."

Minerva set her quill down "Quirrius was a powerful wizard and a splendid teacher harry, he just took a mission this summer and when he returned… well…"

"Please" Harry spoke "i meant no disrespect to his skill or capability before i saw him, and i mean no disrespect to his contribution to the wizarding world. I just feel in his current state, he is unfit to teach and is making a mockery of my tuition fees to this institution. He is welcome to teach me again when he recovers."

Minerva frowned but nodded. She could not argue that point. She was the one who insisted Harry do no unnecessary spending. "So, what you will request to that effect?"

"Either professor Quirrel gets an immediate mental health leave to be treated and replaced with a proper Teacher, or i request to be removed from his class, and be returned the tuition fees that go towards the Defense subject."

"What of the tests?"

"Thats why i want my tuition fees back if Professor Quarrel is not removed. i shall look for a defense personal tutor and only attend the tests."

Minerva considered it. Yes, Potter had a point. his education was important. Glad for his adamancy to receive proper tutelage she smiled "I shall forward your concerns, and i will provide you with an answer at the dinner feast tonight. Anything else, Mr. Potter?"

Harry checked his watch. crap. "Uh, you know a secret passage to the dungeon? if i take the stairwell i will be tardy for potions!"

Minerva almost laughed, and gave Harry precise instructions to the secret passage.

Harry walked into potions Classroom almost first thanks to the route he took, and sat down on a bench, making sure he had all his tools, as Hermione sat next to him.

"Hello again Miss Granger. What you are doing on the same bench as a slimy snake?"

He could see her barely save herself from exploding with mirth.

"I have read the books cover to cover, so thought i might help you, why?"

Harry smiled "i appreciate the thought, Miss Granger, however we seem to have the same reading habits, at least when it comes to potions. You should share a seat with someone that may need your expertise."

Hermione got up "I suppose so, Mr. Potter. But since you are prepared too, could you do me a favor and allow to sit with you when he arrives? He is nervous of professor Snape."

Harry nodded "Absolutely! i'd be delighted to help during this class."

Hermione stepped back and sat on an empty bench, and pointed neville to harry's bench

Neville walked up afraid "M-m-may i sit here, ?"

Harry smiled "Please, settle in, . First Potions class, i can presume?"

Neville Nodded "yeah… uh? Can i call you Harry?"

Excellent. "Only if i may call you Neville"

Neville relaxes visibly "Sure thing harry!"

This is perfect. Neville Longbottom is a Herbology ACE from what he saw on shared greenhouses. Keep him calm and relaxed, and you will have the best potions partner in the school.

Barely after everyone came in, just in time, the assassin swept through the classroom, black billowy robes flaring, and wearing a hooknose that could disembowel an elephant.

Oh sweet mercy, Snape is a Multiclassed Rogue/Mage.

"Welcome to potions. As there is no foolish wand waving, most of you wont even believe this is magic. As such, i don't expect manny of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making, however for those select.. few…" a glance at Draco "… who possess the predisposition… " beat "i can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death, assuming you are more intelligent that the gaggle of dunderheads i often have a displeasure of being assigned too."

oh man this gonna be sweet.

"POTTER!"

… or not.

"What will i get if i add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry considers the mixture.

"With how you are describing it, sir, Draught of the living death, a controlled comatose potion."

Snape recoiled. How did the JamesSpawn even know that?

"Correct. Where would you look, if i asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"Stomach of a goat, sir. And of course your apothecary."

Snape sneered "and what is it, and used for?"

"A stone-like substance that neutralizes most common poisons, sir"

Snape paled, just as Harry thought that would be physically impossible.

"What is the difference Between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"Alchemical and Casual names of the same plant, sir. One could also purchase it as a powder under the name Aconite."

Snape opened his mouth to gape, but found a few useful words "WELL, why are you not copying all this down? Thought yourselves exempt because i singled ? this WILL be on the test."

Scrabbling for parchment and quill gave harry a jolt, and passed neville a muggle notebook and standard ballpoint.

"huh?"

"Just use em, alright? i find them much easier for taking notes!"

Neville did, and started smiling "… can you get me more of those?"

"sure" harry said quietly, as Snape gave them the recipe for today's potion.

And boy, was Hermione right on Neville's nervousness!

Thankfully, Harry was able to catch the mistakes, and with Neville's ability to instantly identify reagents, they were done the soonest, Harry using deft hands to bottle the potion safely, and turn it in.

Snape picked it up and ruminated over it. From smell and texture, the potion would be an effective swelling solution, and while not sellable, it would achieve its goal effectively. He sighed. Lily's son. Lily's son as well, i must not forget.

"Potter, Longbottom." The boys froze.

"5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for excellent brewing time, cooperation, and a workable potion. Dismissed"

Harry smiled "Thank you sir, good day, sir." and left with Neville

Snape arched his brow. The Potter boy acted almost nothing like James. Level headed, considerate, and masterfully manipulative. Was the hat actually correct to place him in the house of snakes? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Finnigan's cauldron exploding.

Harry took out his notebook while walking with Neville

Potions with Professor Severus Snape is a quite relaxing class of careful consideration and practical approach to learning alchemy via just attempting to brew a potion after given precise instruction. Rating: Awesome.

Harry tucked in his notebook and regarded neville "Hey, thanks for all the help, Nev. Can you stay as my potions partner?"

"Y-you saved me from all those m-mistakes, you still want me?"

"Your Herbological eye is sharp as razors, and we were done three quarters of the expected time. I don't mind correcting you in execution, your herbology skill makes up for more than the lost seconds." Harry replied honestly.

"A-alright… wow, you are kind for a Slytherin."

Harry laughed "Slytherin is ambition and cunning, not being a git. I both enjoy your company, and thrive from your talent. To a slimy snake like me, our friendship and collaboration is both enjoyable and logical."

Neville exploded with mirth "Thanks harry, Needed that one. I will sure to stay useful to you, milord"

"Milord your face, Nev" Harry joked.

"Ah you know?"

"Huh? oh… wait… **Longbottom** … as in… Cripes your dad is Frank?"

Neville nodded sadly.

"I must apologize"

"Apologize your Face, Arry." Neville said, knowing his friend did not mean to bring bad memories.

Harry brightened a bit "well… See you around?"

"Sure, but where you are going?"

Harry winked "Thats confidential"

After Neville said goodbye, Harry walked off to the empty hallways, and went to the floor of McGonagall's office, and smoothly slipped behind a statue.

He saw her leave her office, and snuck after her in chase, using his situational awareness, to keep a piece of easy to access cover between them so he could duck if heard or if professor spins in paranoia.

He saw her speak "Lollipop" to a gargoyle and it stepped aside, emerging into a circular stairwell.

Dumbledore's Office, located.

Harry was satisfied, and started heading down to the Slytherin common room.


	5. A Flight of Charming

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 5: A Flight of Charming

Dumbledore was reeling in panic.

Minerva arched her brow.

But Dumbledore had NOTHING, absolutely NOTHING he could due to Harry's solid reasoning.

He sighed.

"...Minerva..." beat "... Tell Harrison James Potter i will grant his request to be execluded from the Defense subject, but i cant replace Quirrel without more complaints. His tuition fees towards the Defense subject will be returned, and as a sign of good will, i offer to be his tutor on the subject for free."

Minerva nodded "I shall let him know"

~HP:TLG

September 12

Harry emerged from an untill then, empty classroom, and started jotting down on his notebook.

Defense Against the Dark Arts with headmaster Albus W.P.B. Dumbledore is an analitical approach of a subject that combines charms, transfiguration, potions, and dark creatures knowledge into a tight package focused on magical pest control, magical predator circumvention, and combat application of the other subjects of magic. Defense also includes some "Dark" spectrum spells called jinxes as tools to be used in practical application and self defense, such as "Flipendo", the Knockback Jinx. A less tiring and more lightweight version of the Bludgeoning curse we will learn later. Dumbledore also briefly covered the magical discipline of "Empower" that makes your magic slower to come out, but much more effective, but related how it works for everyone is personal. Rating: Excellent.

He walked into History of Magic and then out about two hours later.

History of Magic with Ghostly Professor Cuthbert Binns is a subject of amazing interest and deep potential offered to a now dead man because Wizards are retarded. Binns recites the book and nothing else, and whats more he recites it to a droning, phone book reciting, slumber inducing manner that makes the subject into a literal snoozefest. Rating: ZZZZZZZ

Harry sighed, said "welp" to himself, and pushed the door to McGonagall's office.

Minerva saw Harry, and checked the first year schedule on the corner of her vision. Oh... dear.

"Binns" She stated, not asking.

Harry nodded "I do not require any teacher if Binns is not replaced, however. History is a researchive, double checking subject, and thus i can handle it on my own. I just want back that portion of my tuition fees, and freedom during classtime."

Minerva sighed but composed herself "Mr. Potter, History of Magic tuition fees have been adjusted to zero since Binns died, and will only return to actual value when a new teacher is posted, since... we cant really replace a ghost untill it decides to go away. If you just need your absence from class to not impact your grading, i will note that binns does not tally students and thus does not take attendance. Just show up in testing days and you will be fine."

"Excellent" Harry smiled. "Thank you for listening, Professor."

"Just a question, Mr. Potter" Harry blinked and nodded. "Why you come to me and not your head of house?"

"Potions Master Snape is a constantly improving alchemist of astonishing skill that provides both Professor Sprout with growing solutions and Mediwitch Madam Pomfrey with her much needed sleeping, pain relief, bolster, and healing array potions. As such, we should only interrupt him when its a problem within house Slytherin, or a personal brewing catastrophe. Plus, you are deputy Headmistress, and i imagine your line to headmaster is more direct."

That bloody Slythern! Minerva thought half jokingly. This boy knew how to play you like a fiddle, and even if you realized, his reasons where moral or honorable enough you could not really refuse!

"All professors have a direct line to Dumbledore, Mr. Potter, and i am... a bit overworked."

"Ah, i must appologize, then. Unless its a total emergency and you are the closest, i shall bother professors Vector or Burbage about any more of my needs."

Minerva smiled "Thank you Mr. Potter. Keep up your excellent performance."

"No problem and likewise, Professor. Good afternoon." Harry spoke amiably and left.

Octomber 3, 1310 Hours.

Today was the flying lesson. Double Flying with Gryffindor. Ugh, Bloddy rivalries. Well, At least he did have Friends within Gryffindor, even if just two, but hey, quality over quantity, right?

Madam Hooch swept closer and watched them all like a hawk. No, LITERALLY like a hawk, she had hawk eyes.

"Everyone stand by your broom, extend your hand and say UP"

Harry chuckled , extended his hand and his broom jumped to his hand without saying a word, stunning him pale faced.

"We are a natural, i see, Mr. Potter."

Flying? Of all the magical talents he could have, he had FLYING? This had to be a cosmic joke.

Hooch showed them how to properly mount there brooms, correcting there grip where needed.

"Now, on my count and whistle, you will kick off, hover a bit, and come back down. One-"

Neville took flight.

"Get down here, boy!" But Neville obviously had no controll. He was now 200 meters of the ground, at least!

Harry slipped his wand out "Wingardium Leviosa!"

... but it failed. Harry grew more worried, running magical theory as fast as he could through his mind. Neville could not be THAT heavy, right? An intencity 2 should be enough. He warms his tongue to the words, and extends his wand.

"Almiccery Toara..."

Neville slips.

"...Hekmora Paragon!"

Neville starts falling, but a force jerks him towards Harry, then slows down to a gentle glide.

He lands softly on his feet.

Harry buckles, drops broom, collapses on his knees and arms, and pukes his breakfast. Bloody hell, bit more and he'd have been mana burned.

Neville gapes at Harry, as does rest of the class, Hootch included.

"I will get you to Hospital wing"

Harry raises groggily, and takes a swig from his water flask, croaking "am fine" another swig, voice returns "I am fine. You should really check neville, i think i applied enough force to dislocate his shoulder."

Neville blaunched, feeling his dull arm. "He may have, but... Harry. I'd have been worse if you did not do that"

Harry smiled "keep your thanks after you can shake my left hand, you goof!"

Hooch checked Neville, and sees that the shoulder may have been dislocated. "10 points to Slytherin for quidditch grade reflexes and quick thinking, Potter! Now, nobody move, or i will get you expelled!" and took neville away.

While Harry made a mental note to request an emergency meal from the house elves after class, Malfoy spoke.

"Hey" he picked up something "its that thing Neville's gran sent him at morning feast"

Harry remembered, ironically, it was a Rememberall, an enchanted glass orb that told you if you forgot something, but not what it is, when you forgot it, or why you forgot it. Cheaper than he got his potion ingridients for the year, and those were less than a Galleon.

"Give that here, Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. Oh dear. Harry could see this unfolding for miles.

Draco was about to mount his broom.

Harry spoke "... i know a place no one will find it."

Draco stared at Harry. "You what?"

"The dissapearing room"

Draco started to laugh, and handed the remeberall to Harry. "i misjudged you Potter!"

Ron blaunched, but from the look of Hermione, Harry was glad he had a smart ally. She got what he was planning.

"You bloody evil snake! Give that here! Its a gift from his gran!"

Harry pockets it "you can proove nothing, and if you punch me or hex me, i will just say you were trying to steal my remeberall." This idiot! Couldn't he see what he was doing?

Ron took out his wand "Slugulus Eructo!"

Harry puked a slug. Ew. Interesting curse tho! He kept hurling them as Hootch came back

"What happened to Potter?!"

Harry croaked "Weasl-bleeurk~" another slug.

Hootch steadied Harry and glared at Ron "30 points from Griffindor for cursing another student!" and took harry towards the hospital wing.

On his way out, Harry gave Hermione an appologetic glance since he knew she cared about the house cup, but she glared at Ron, and he took that to mean she thought the point loss was just.

A bite of treacle fudge later, Harry was strolling out and spotted Neville on a hospital bed

"Hey harry, i am good, they already healed it, i am just on watch for an hour in case of complications. I May miss defence."

"Big woop." Harry replied, and took out Neville's Rememberall "Here you go, you dropped this. Just... dont tell anyone but Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger i actually returned it. Whole of slytherin thinks i hid it for good, and i will need some reputation with them."

"Thats, what? 9 times you saved my neck now, Harry?"

"Neck? Only once. Pride? Like 12."

Both boys laughed.

"See you around, Nev." Harry said with a smile and took off, taking out his Notebook.

Flying with Madam Hootch is a practical, physical education style lesson where you learn by doing. While Hootch is a good teacher since there are limits on everyones flying talent, she could grace to iron her standard responces to a student botching there flight and falling from a 4th floor height. Rating: Good, but still needs improvement.

He slipped his notebook into his pocket and strolled towards transfiguration, whistling.

Same Day, 21:13 Hours.

Neville found Ron and Hermione Studing in the common room, well, more lkike Hermione studying and Ron groaning.

"Slimy Snake and his trickery, lost me points even when he deserved it..."

Ah.

Neville had seen Harry puking slugs on his way in the Infirmary.

Neville also has never registered that much indingnant anger towards anyone.

"For your information" Neville shouted, jolting both Ron and Hermione, "... Harry used his Slytherin cunning to get my rememberall to me without incident and to preserve your continued presence at Hogwarts!" Neville panted "If the scuffle was allowed to continue, Malfoy would have gotten you expelled!"

Ron gaped. Harry returned the rememberall.

Harry tricked Malfoy and Returned the remeberall.

Harry played Slytherin House like a fiddle to save Ron and return the rememberall.

WHAT?!

"Slimy Snake returned it?!"

"I know no student named that. Harry Potter, my best friend, used his cunning to ensure my gift returned to me, while you roared and would ensure it lost or destroyed!"

Hermione smiled, looking at Ron inquisitorialy.

"Bloody Hell. What? A kind slytherin? Huh?"

Hermione had enough.

"Ron, you know Merlin?"

"Course, what kind of question is that?"

"You concider him a noble and good wizard?"

"Yeah, and most powerful."

"Merlin was in Slytherin."

Ron's eyes went wide.

"Slytherin was painted dark very recently. The last half century even, when you know who came out of it. To regard a Hogwarts house Created by Noble Salazar as all dark because the last war's less than 150 terrorists were all Slytherin is making great diservice to the thousands of non-psychos that have the traits Salazar valued."

"But there was not a single dark wizard that was not in Slytherin"

"Even if that is true," Neville replied Ron "does not mean that Harry will turn dark."

Ron fell silent

Then spoke. "Bloody Hell."

Octomber 31, Hallow's Eve, 1758 Hours.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Snarled Ron.

Harry had already given up on this stupid spell, looking at his feather with contempt.

"You are saying it all wrong" Hermione said, trying to be helpful "Win-GAR-diam Leviosa, make the gar nice and long."

Harry blinked. Huh.

"You do it if you are so smart" said Ron, dripping contempt.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said hermione as harry looked, and sure enough, feather flew.

Harry looked at his own feather. "WinGARdiam Leviosa!" he did it! Just in time for the bell too, as Hermione Recieved 10 points for excellence.

Harry did not mind not getting points, since they were pointless, inner laugh at his own pun.

"No wonder she has no friends, she is a nightmare honestly"

Hermione bumped past harry, and he caught a glimpse of tears

"OI!" he chased her and caught her down a flight of stairs.

"H-he is right, i... i dont have any friends." she said tearfully

"Miss Granger, you wound me. I do not count?"

"Thought that your attitude meant you were not my friend, just a polite schoolmate."

"Rule 4 of Slytherin ruleset. Always call another student by Mister or Miss last name, untill given permission to move to first name basis, Miss Granger. You never offered me one, or the oppotunity to ask for one by requesting to call me Harry."

"uh... Just you seemed to concider most rules with disregard i did not think-"

Harry interrupted "have you SEEN my head of house?"

Hermione looked down in thought, and burst in a tearful but mirthful laughter "You are right. I would NOT cross him. May i call you Harry, then?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Hermione." he smiled "and if Ronald Billius Weasley is being a trout... well just call him that one."

Hermione almost exploded in laughter "Billius?!"

"I know, right?" Harry chuckled "concider it your deadliest weapon."

"Gee, thanks Harry. I already feel better." she even looked the part.

"My pleasure. See you at the feast?"

"Absolutely. I wont let Billius win."

Harry grinned "See you later" and took off.

Great Work, you Slimy Snake, You now have the brilliant muggleborn spellweaver at your disposal, and she is pleasing company when not ranting. Final score: 4 birds, two stones. Rating: Very Slytherin.

Harry saw older redheaded twins exit the 3rd floor corridor door panting and smiled

"How did painful death feel like?"

"Guess you could say-"

"-Very doggish-"

"-and huge-"

"-why-"

"even thrice CEREBRAL~"

Ah. a cerberus.

Oh crap, a cerberus.

OH MERCY, A CERBERUS!

"That idiot put a Cerberus in the school?" Harry spat, brain sirens blaring ABORT! DUMBLY IS A MANIAC!

"Its a sleepyhead, actually, right Forge?"

"Yeah would only kill you if you moved well within the corridor, Gred."

"So, probably guarding something. Something Dumbledore could not trust Gringots with, and seeing how he seems to have no immidiate family or a partner..." Harry Ruminated.

A friend.

A BEST Friend.

Harry Pulled out his FwaW card of Dumbledore. ah. Nicolas Flamel. Harry stores the info for later use.

"Potter is a smart snake, better watch out Gred."

"Quite, Forge."

"No need to watch out so long as you dont scheme against me" Harry smiled "I am like a python, soft and adorable, till you piss me off, then i crush you." he made a crushing motion with his hand. "so dont kick the python."

"Thats true wisdom Forge."

"Best not prank him, Gred."

Harry noticed they swapped names.

"Well, gentlemen Weasley, has been a fun conversation, but i am aching to drop my books in my trunk and wash for the feast. I shall see you later. Oh, and spank little Ronnie, he was a Git to a housemate today." With that, Harry sped past, grinning at there surpised and bemused faces.

Later, Halloween Feast, 21:45 hours.

Great hall doors swing open, Quirrel running in

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!" he screamed, then calmly said "thought you might ought know" and crumpled to the ground.

Dumbledore's sonorus was undisturbed by the shouting students, and he bellowed out an amplified "Silence!" and everything halted.

"Prefects, Guide your housemates to there common rooms-"

harry mimicked the sonorus, but effect was not as booking, but effective "WAIT!"

Dumbledore blinked "Mr. Potter?"

Harry Blushed "Slytherin lays IN the dungeon, professor! Plus sculking the halls is risky! We should all stay here! The 12 prefects should be able to alert you if it stumbles in and hold it till you arrive"

Albus considered.

"Quite correct, Mr. Potter. 10 Points to slytherin for consice thought. Professors, Follow me."

And the professors left.

10 minutes later, Hermione Gasped "Lavender Brown! She left before quarrel came in to go to the bathroom"

Oh no...

A prefect paled and croaked "Expecto Patronum" and as the Dove materialized, he instructed it to find a professor and tell them.

Ron bolted for the door.

Harry applied a careful swish of his wand "FLIPENDO!"

Ron got slammed and fell from the spell.

Harry gasped "you total moron! What if you run into the troll? Puking slugs wont stop it from crushing you to paste, and it can soak several Auror level stunners before it falls! What were you gonna do?"

Ron got up, looking teary.

"Then HELP me, you slimy snake!"

Harry paled. "... You know where she is?"

"First floor bathroom."

Harry's mind went into overdrive. "Dang it. Hermione, Neville!We are gonna save this Girl!"

Ron followed Harry and the rest out, till they heard heavy footsteps.

Then Saw it.

And it, them.

And it CHARGED.

Harry added an additional flick to the required motion, and he could feel his magical core flaring from stress, as he shouted "Diffendo Duo!"

a meaty, tearing sound and a booming shriek emerged from the troll as its wrist was lopped off, falling to the ground along with the club.

Capitalizing, Ron was the next to cast. "Locomotor Mortis!" legs of the troll snapped together and it collapsed to the ground.

Neville took a breath, adrenaline rushing, but this wand was not truelly his, and he could only do simple spells.

He found a way to help.

"Scourgyfy!" the bolt of soap stroked the troll straight in the eyes and it coevered its face, stinging sensation so annoying!

Hermione remembered THAT chapter of Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Lumos Solemn!"

Troll winced from the sunlight, and passed out in pain.

As Professors emerged there.

Lavender came out of the bathroom, shaking

McGonagall spoke first "How..."

Hermione took over "We noticed levander was gone before quarrel came. We planned to run up here and get her back with everyone else, but we run into the troll"

Flitwick noticed the severed club-weilding hand, and then Noticed the panting harry potter. "Young man, how?"

Harry gasped "... Diffendo charm, bolstered as it should be covered in Defense curriculum year 1, Combat application of household charms."

Hermione seemed thoughtful "Professor quirrel never covered that"

Harry struggled a smile "course not. Quirrel's worthless. I removed myelf from his class, otherwise i would not be able to do that."

Dumbledore smiled merrily "To Harry Potter, i grant 20 points for excellent application of his curriculum. To Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger i grant 20 points each for thoughtfull and well excecuted spellwork in stress. And to Neville Longbottom, i grant 10 points, for using a simple charm to its outmost efficiency."

The students grinned.

"You are all dismissed."

Harry was glad to be sent to bed. He was aching from magical stress.


	6. (Not Actually) Getting Stoned

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1991 calendar, so if any of my shcoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 6: Getting Stoned.

November 4

Voldemort was beyond angry

Not only was the spawn alive and well and in Hogwarts, but it seemed to have a keen eye to stay out of trouble! Well, he could suppose that was unimportant if he got the stone, but he still did not know the full extent of its protections, and he needed the old coot out of the castle. That would take quite a bit of scheming. He set his servant to the task.

~HP:TLG

Harry used his spare time to research Nicolas Flamel, but this man was obscure like it was no one's business. He Did just manage to find a guy of the same name taht was born back at 1327.

So, 3 assumptions: 1) Flamel was part phoenix or otherwise somehow that long lasting, 2) Dumbledore boasted about being friends with a for centuries corpse, 3) we are looking for a non-famus decendant Dumbledore befriended to be friends with a famous name. And 3 was unlikely as it was too... slytherin. Dumbledore is cunning to be sure, but his cunning is more common good based, like a Gryftherin. Harry chuckled a bit and said to himself "Not like you can talk Mr. Slythindor" remembering his burst of heroism during the Hallow's feast.

He got fed up with it for now and suspended his research and took to the grounds, who knows, he may catch a boomslang for his personal brewing.

"... i havent caught what you are scheming?" Oh? He knew that voice, Snape. "... w-w-what you are s-speaking off" And that was Quirrel. Oh joy, Quirrel is gonna be reduced to mincemeat, he slipped closer and flattened himself against a tree, eager to hear this. "... Your little bit of hocus pocus. I am waiting..." Ah, welp, conversation was already winding down, and Harry could not see an exploding curse being thrown here. He stealthily slipped off back to school, and made a point to look like he was wondering around as snape came in... Limping?

" , you should be in class." Snape said smoothly. "History of Magic, potions master. I am exempt due to a formal complaint about Professor Binns." Harry replied and shifted, smille crossing his lips "But since you are here, what day it would be best to bother you about a personal struggle?" Snape recognized the Slytherin code for "oh shit, you have no idea what i just found out" and considered. "Aftermorrow would be best, ." Harry smiled. Great. "I will see you then, potions master." Harry confirmed, continuing "Good day"before walking off. Snape had to be honest, he kinda liked Potter's habit of calling him potions master rather than professor. Slytherin silver toungue, sure, but he still liked the respect even if it was a means to an end.

November 6

Last class of the day was potions, and Snape Requested harry to stay as he handed his formula in, and Hermione shot him a concerned stare, which Harry just smiled in responce, settling her worries. This was expected and part of the plan.

"So, Mr Potter?" Snape droned as Harry sat. Harry opened his mouth "So what is Quarrel doing?" Snape's eyes widened. "How are you aware of my worries, Potter?" Harry just smiled and responded in merriment "A good spy never reveals his technique or informants." Snape nodded at that truth then his voice grew grave, as he took out his wand and applied a LOT of spells in the room, probably privacy charms.

"What i am about to tell you" Snape said with deathly importance "is a secret you must keep untill the time is most prudent." Harry nodded, prompting Snape to continue. "Voldemort did not die when he attempted to kill you, but was severily weakend. I am suspicious Quarrel is working for him." Harry's eyes grew wide "anything else, sir?" Snape thought on that. "Yes. He will not do anything drastic so long as headmaster is in the castle, and ol'bastard almost never leaves" Harry took that all in. "Thanks for speaking with me, Potions master." Harry moved to the door. "Have a pleasant evening." and left.

Snape pulled out a photo album from a chest and stared. "Lily... i must admit i was hesitant to oath i will protect Jamespawn..." the moving photo had no capacity of response "... but as your treasured Harry is one of my talented snakes, i no longer feel any hesitation." He looked to his closed door and sighed as he stashed the photo album back to safety "Your move, my snake."

Harry wrote a letter home he would not be back for the winter hols. The underlined usage of "Something cropped up" told his adoptive family something important required his attention.

December 25, Winter Solstice Celebrations day, 10:45.

Harry woke later than usual and saw presents, glad his palls had the same thoughts as him and just timed the owl mail. He still had a reaction from a particular individual to see at midday feast, so he had to make good time.

He started opening gifts. Neville sent him a few chocolate frogs and an appology since "Gran does not give me much spending money. Merry Christmas Harry" Harry laughed. Oh Neville, the thought counts, ya goof. Hermione Gave him a... Harry gulped. A Players Handbook, signed by Gary Gygax himself. Harry suddenly felt dirty about sending her "only" 10 advanced books. Geez, way to show me up, Miss Granger. Blaise sent him a set of potion vials. Very useful. Molly Weasley, which harry was certain was Ron's mom sent him a green woolen sweater with a note "I apologize for Ronald's behaviour. He was never mant to interpret our consistency to land in house Gryffindor that way, and he hopes his expressed regret through our gift at least makes up for his short sightedness and you could still be friends" Harry smiled a bit. "Sure thing, Billius" he chuckled. Last one was a silvery cloak with a note "This was your father's, and it landed on my hands. I now return it to its rightful owner. Use it well." no signature. He looked the cloak over. No way, is this? He put it on, and looked to a mirror. Harry laughed. "Cloak of Invisibility, Get. Thanks, Dungeon Master."

Harry arrived at midday feast and sat down, inwardly laughing at his prank. He had to struggle to contain it, as an owl swooped down and dropped a packet to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at it in surpise. Too small to be a book, he thought. He read the note. "I think you will find this unique set of items most useful. Season's Greetings, Harry Potter." He opened the packet and gasped. Socks! Woolen. Socks!

Harry was expecting laughter.

Harry was even expecting rage.

Harry did not expect Headmaster Dumbledore to breakdown in joyful crying and regarding him with a look of pure gratefulness. He gulped and nodded in responce, trying to smile. Cripes. Can you say "Critical Success"? Harry swore he just rolled a 100 on his luck roll. Oh well, wont be too bad having a bit of favor with the headmaster, he thought, as Dumbledore put them on right there.

Harry left the feast, head swimming with possibilities. He found a vacant classroom, and took out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa" he repeated quite a lot of times, till he could hoist himself reliably from his own pants. If his knowledge of architecture was right, he about knew the floorplan behind Cerberry. Trapdoor down to second floor, presumably no ladder, and about 3 to 7 hidden chambers across after that. Whatever Quirrel was going after with his "hocus pocus", was there. Probably something that would return Voldemort to full strength, or worse.

Harry pulled out his craftwork, an oak replica of his wand, with a painted blue handle, and diverged his attention to it fully. He could remember the principles, and he was certain he could at least get a single use, and a single tireless use during a night of trouble was better than nothing. Harry focused on the luminus rusala mushroom on his other hand, and recited the theory in his mind. He focused the magic into the replica wand. "Kosmi Asmigar Solimnis!" and he felt the shiver of a successful true cast, as the replica now thummed with magic. The focus was ready. Cerberry would love this.

23:16

Albus Dumbledore felt Harry Potter trigger the wards as he Alohamora'd the door to the third floor corridor, but he was not worried. "Fluffy" would stop him, he laughed at the name of the dog.

Harry saw the beast stir to awaken and pulled out the replica wand. "Naptime." He spoke, and the beast fell to a deep slumber... for about 30 seconds Harry calculated. He moved quick, moved the paw, and threw open the trapdoor. No ladder or stairs, of course. Thats okay. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he picked himself from his pants, and fell down, gently lowering and gliding far from that writhing plant. Sure, he would have looked ridiculus if anyone saw that, but hey, worked!

Albus was a bit worried as He felt Harry get past Fluffy and the devil's snare in admitedly admirable time.

Harry emerged into the corridor with the flying keys and the brooms by the door and chuckled. He then shoulder slammed the door. Thin Fir, Copper Hinges, he judged the sound. Deciding he did not nearly have enough time, he stepped back a few paces and carefuly applied the wand motion and adittional needed motions, kinda hating how flamboyant the empowered spells made him look. "Flipendo Duo!" the roaring fire of magic enveloped him as the bolt slammed the door straight off its hinges, sending it sailing into the next room.

Harry grunted from the magical ache, and stepped right through, and saw a huge chessboard. Presumably borth guardians and a test. He shook his head. Dont wizards know of "Napoleon Opening"? He decided to test the theory that won him every time he used it.

4 moves later, Checkmate. Harry laughed long and loud as he approached the door, and opened it.

Troll.

Harry reared and pulled the replica again "Naptime!" and the troll collapsed. But not knowing how fast the troll would shrug off the mindcontrol, he SPRINTED and vanished through the next door.

As he got in the next room, he noted his replica having gotten vaporized after that use. Well, was useful while it lasted. As he stepped eeper, he noted the flames across, the flames emerging behind, and the potions and parchment. A potion assisted riddle, as he expected from Snape. Harry worked through the riddle, and inwardly smiled as the riddle indicated the smallest bottle. "A group of students gets here, the most slytherin amongst them finds out and betrays the rest to go on." He took the potion in merriment and proceeded through the fire.

The last chamber held a mirror.

Harry circled it from afar, not looking at it to look if theres a door behind it. Nothing. This is the final protection. He returned to the entrance, and glanced to the mirror from afar.

Dumbledore was impressed, but calm. No way Harry would figure this out, he did not "want to find the stone", as Dumbledore had removed the books referencing it from the library till it was time.

Harry concidered the mirror artifact from afar. Whatever Voldemort needed was within this mirror somehow, trapped behind the most vicious illusion and transfiguration and curses headmaster could spare. And knowing Dumbledore, one MUST figure it out to get the item it holds. Destroying the mirror would most likely destroy the item as well.

... Scratch that. Destroying the mirror will destroy the item, otherise this measure is hopeless as a wet sheet against a chainsaw.

Destroying the mirror destroys the item.

Harry took out his wand, centered himself, and swished, swished, swished. "Diffendo Duo!" a deep gash implants on the glass, and half a second later, mirror shatters to pieces.

Dumbledore jumped up as he felt the Mirror of Erised and the Philosopher's Stone get destroyed.

Harry slipped his wand back into his wrist holster and sat down, sighing, Skin cracking in a few places with terrible, glowing scars.

"Just when i was wondering how that was gonna feel like~ heh." Harry promptly collapses asleep.


	7. New Year Resolutions

Festive A/N: Please excuse my short absence, i was ruminating over a pile of celebratory food. Hope you all had a good 25th~!

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1991 calendar, so if any of my shcoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 7: New Year Resolutions

It was odd.

The smell of chocolate fudge permiated the planescape of dreams.

Harry guesses he just never spent enough time before here to notice it.

A man approached.

"Ah, Harry," the man started "good work. Not even at ignition age and you already show great promice." Harry was curious, so he asked "Who are you, sir?" The man smiled, speaking in a melancholy manner "You know me and shall only know me as LS. And i merely concern myself with your safety and success, which is why i have done my best to ensure you would keep your most useful traits" Harry gaped "Benefactor. Ah. But why are you concerned about me sir? You do not even know me." LS looked grave "because your home domain does not believe on the complete success of peace, which is why dark lords were so rampant. They are blind and deaf to the needs of many, facilitating the breed of megalomaniacal evil."

Harry was now smilling, talking with mirth "So you are using my psychological profile you helped ensure, my deep skillset you made your mission to have me grow, and my cognative awareness of people to restor edue balance between good and evil, while making it so it does not require my sacrifise so i could too reap the benefits of my work?" LS nodded and responded "Is with such care i apply myself to all my students. While not everyone makes it, i am making good score." He gave Harry a snakelike smile "Now wake up, my precious apprentice. Wake up, and smell the ashes."

A Jolt.

Harry comes to inside the recovery suite of the school hospital wing, and looks at his hand. A scar, rending itself as a crack on stone, is glowing weakly with blue light, as madam pomfrey looks over.

Pofrey starts speaking "I have not seen anyone stress there magical core that much, young man! You know a bit more and you might have exploded?" Harry held up a hand and responded "I actually had a clear picture how far i could stretch myself without exploding. I am sorry for otherwise worrying you by managing to get mana burned."

Pomfrey moved and Dumbledore swooped in, looking kinda angry.

Uh-oh.

"Mister Potter, what have you done? I should take away 200 points from slytherin for your actions." Harry gave a tired smile "You can only do that if i break a school rule, technically, sir. Third floor hallways were never forbidden by school rule, it was just, and i quote 'Out of bounds to anyone not wishing a painful death' so, from official point of veiw you have no grounds to punish me." Dumbledore opened his mouth, gaped for a few seconds, then spoke "But you destroyed the mirror of erised and the stone harry! How will i explain that? Especially to Flamel?" Harry shrugged and spoke "I was an idiot by hiding the artifacts behind challenges 3 first years could easily have conquered?" Dumbledore frowned "The mirror stumped me, i thought breaking it was the trick" Harry added innocently, inwardly smilling evilly at Dumbledore attempting infiltration and finding constructed memories that repeat his words, having a dreamscape since he was 7. "What did you expect from an 11 year old? I could brute force much of the earlier challenges, i thought it was one of the same."

Dumbledore sighed and threw arms up to the air, and left with haste, Allowing Severus Snape to step in. "Mr. Potter i wont bother you long, You still require a day of rest, and there is a powedered root of asphodel dissolved in an infusion of wormwood next to you once i am done..." Harry gave a thankful smile for the Draught. He was still aching terribly. "What you need, Potions Master?" Snape droned to his usual manner "... 100 points to slythern for excellent usage of your capacity and a preemtive strike worthy of a cautious snake. Well Done." Harry grinned, even tho it hurt to do so. "Now, to bed, you filthy snake, or i will take them away!" Harry chuckled but coughed from pain and took the potion, darkness quickly enveloping him.

... mmm, chocolate fudge~

He opened his eyes.

Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Ron and ... Levander Brown?

"Good ... evening, friends, Mister Weasly, Miss Brown" he stated, eyes adjusting to golden orange sunlight filtering through windows. Ron blinked "Mr Weasley?!" but Hermione chimed in "Slytherin rule. You have to allow him to use your first name before he can." Ron looked jokingly offended at that "Call me Ron yer bastard!" Harry laughed, gleefuly noting it did not hurt him now "Quite, Ron" he turned to Levander "But i noticed Miss Brown among your midst."

Levander spoke "I wanted to thank you for Halloween. I know i were not in any danger yet, but it could have easily stumbled into the bathroom and cornered me." Harry held up a hand "None of that, Miss Brown. I did what anyone would have done would they be as prepared as i was. You should thank Ron, it was he that gave us your position and allowed a swift transition to your relative location so we could intercept." Levander smiled "You are an odd snake, ." and took off.

"I got worried you might get her indebted mate" Ron stated. "Whoa, thanks, glad to know my moral integrity is so to question with you still" Harry replied, prompting Ron to blush. Harry smiled, and after a bit of a cooldown Hermione spoke "So how did you end up here?" Harry blinked "Any of Gryffindor went in the third floor corridor?" Ron thought "Yeah, couple of second years conquered it in Octomber, ends up in a chamber with an odd mirror." Harry spoke again "Well, through research and sources i have determined that the mirror was hiding something You know who needed to return to full power or worse." Everyone paled, Ron speaking first "But no one could get past the mirror so far" Harry breated in and spoke "Neither did i. I determined that if someone broke the mirror, it would destroy the item since otherwise the defence is worthless. So... i Diffendo Duo'd the mirror." Hermione remembers that incantation lopping a troll's wrist off and could imagine the rest.

"Still, mate" Harry looked at Ron as ron continued "You went in alone?" Harry sighed "I was prepared. Honestly if i had any of you with me you would grow to be a liability when trying to keep up with my speed. Tactical infiltration of puzzle defences is either a job for a well oiled squad or a singular operative." Harry looked down "If you wish to be prepared to follow me next time, should anything like this happens again, i simply must see you over the summer." Hermione was curious "Why though? You dont trust our ability?" Harry smirked "I do. Otherwise we would not have this conversation. Its other things i wish to test and refine." Neville was silent all this time "Is taht not a bit paranoid?" Harry nodded his head "Absolutely. But this paranoia allowed me to stay a step ahead of you know who. You cant talk drawbacks without concidering benefits."

The friends agreed they would visit Harry at summer to be better prepared, as he put it "Just in case"

Meanwhile...

~HP:TLG

Dumbledore sighed and regarded his trusted agent.

"Well, i must thank you for the astonishingly clever defence on the chamber, Severus, but i think its time we dismantle the chambers." Severus started to drone "Why? There is no need. I am certain you or Minerva could make a replica mirror that would have the reflective charm of the original with the help of Flitwick, only difference is it will have been disenchanted by next September, while the original held forever." Albus sighed "Severus, the stone is gone. A replica mirror wont bring it back." Snape concidered and smirked "Well, we know that, Tom does not." Great, that made Dumbledore blink. "Let him go through our pathetically easy challenges only to be trapped by our devious new mirror that will have no solution. You know what that kind of dark magic does to the body, Headmaster, his host would wither away trying to solve an unsolvable riddle." Dumbledore spoke "Severus... Severus, why?" Snape frowned "I do not see any reason to not allow tom to suffer and lose another servant, honestly. Will make things easier in the long run if he believes the Stone still exists. Set him in a wild goose chase." Dumbledore groaned. No way he could argue this one. It seemed the best solution. The prophecy would find a way.

4th of June, 1992.

Harry heard of Headmaster Dumbledore being called away in emergency business. Perfect.

Voldemort successfully orchistrated Old Coot being called away in emergency business. Perfect.

20:03

Harry slips out of the Slytherin common room after a study session and a private meal, and takes up the hidden passages, reaching the gargoyle of Dumbledore's office, and cracks open a notebook, beginning to pattern match on the spot. He smiled. "Pudding" and the Gargoyle stepped aside. Harry snuck in, and took the revolving stairs up as the gargoyle slipped back into place.

Voldemort leads his servant briskly down the stairs towards third floor, and takes a slight pause at hearing some youngster saying "Pudding". He did not even notice the gargoyle slippig back into place as he was in such a hurry.

20:05

Harry emeges on Dumbledore's office and ignores all the noisy contraptions and that gastly bird, and slips open a drawer. Really? Dumbledore? The right hand side drawer? You dont have a trunk? He takes out the journal from the drawer, a slightly larger, empty book from his pack, and sets them open on first page side by side, taking out his wand. "Amanuenosis" he grins at the page replicating. He skims his book, all but the last few pages are filled, as expected. He closes the journal, puts it back in the drawer, closes the copybook and packs it back to his pack, and starts to walk out of the office, satisfied. All those dirty, dirty little secrets, he could just taste it.

Voldemort guided his servant through the trials with supreme ease, leaving just enough potion for Harry potter to get past the last one. Boy was sure to show up now Old coot was away. He waited as his servant regarded the mirror.

20:14

Harry, with use of the cloak and secret passages gets back to Slytherin common room without incident, puts copybook in his trunk, and plops on his bed. Oh the sweet smell of potential blackmail. He settled and read his new Player's manual, not planning to go out again tonight. His friends would take care of the last plan if he kept his part steady.

Voldemort was not sure his servant would figure this out. He could at least count on the Potter boy to in a pinch though.

5th June 5:34

Gruesome screaming permiates the Mirror chamber, as the servant gets torn appart and Voldemort gets torn from his mortal vessel and losing this form. Potter boy was hopeless if he could not get past those challenges! This plan, Voldemort pained to admit as he painfully hurtled across lanscape almost hinged on Potter. Lesson learned then. 11 year olds were largely unreliable.

~HP: TLG

9th of June

Snape was inwardly dying of laughter, but his stony expression revealed nothing.

"Well, potions master? You like our little scheme?"

Merlin's beard. Snape had to admit it was glorious. Would "cost" them the house cup, sure, but the implications would be felt far and wide.

"I shall keep my acid to scathing comments only, mister Potter." He saw Harry smile and continued "Wish i could reward your scheming ability, but you just demonstrated you care nothing for the house cup." Harry mused "Oh, potions master, your agreement is reward enough."

~~Day of the House cup award ceremony.~~

Albus entered the Great hall and checked the hourglasses across from him.

650 650 650 650.

... What?

WHAT?!

In fact, everyone but Severus looked surprized.

... Well then!

"Another year gone, Hopefully you garnered knowledge you seek and will dutifully empty your heads for next year" Dumbledore started. "But before we get to the ceremony, i have a last minute announcement to make." he regarded the hall. "To Neville Longbottom, i grant 10 points for incredible progress during the year"

Harry recoiled, hit Neville with a stare and made a cutthroat motion. Neville knew the plan, afterall.

Neville got up, threw, and nailed snape in the face with a tart.

Severus smiled under the frosting, and wiped his face. Amazing. Potter had contingiencies everywhere. He made an effort to look usual stony and said "I am afraid i have to take the points away for disrespect, Headmaster."

Albus was frightful. That damn snake! He was to blame for this... somehow.

But Albus had an idea. "To Ronald Weasley" but was interrupted by an "AHAH!" and Rita Skeeter emerging from under the Slytherin Table.

... oh.

... OH.

... MERLINS BEARD, OH!

Rita started ranting "I knew was right when he said you would rig the house cup to your favorite house!" she took a breath. "Award the cup, NOW, headmaster, and maybe i will bury the current house point system instead of burying you both."

Albus was cornered. Gasping. Reeling. About to break.

Fillius Flitwick did NOT save him when he said "Yes, those last two announcements were fairly suspect headmaster. You should have awarded them at the start of the week to allow the other houses to catch up. Could you imagine a house having a lead and you just awarding like 170 points last minute? Just no chance for other houses to even try and step up there game."

"But Fillius... i cant! Cant you see the score?"

Harry got up and did a sonorus.

"Friends, classmates, yearmates, students, professors."

Albus paled. Ohh noo...

"I hope the brilliant teachers of this institution realize how much fine tunning and collaboration between houses was required to orchistrate this. Only reason it did work, was i made a poll, and handed it to Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Li Su, and Blaise Zambini" he took a breath "it asked, if the students felt comfortable with a point system so easily gamed that it inspired stealing answers, snitching maliciously, forging rumors, and praying on professor bias." He watched the professors at high table at rapt attention. "The house cup does not reward collaboration and efficiency, it rewards gaming the system, and seething, aggresive level competition. If we are to survive our lives as witches and wizards after this, we should learn to collaborate, NOT compete. Because when you compete, only one can win, but when you collaborate, everyone, wins."

Albus looked at the hourglasses again.

... Hogwarts. All of hogwarts officialy won the house cup.

... Everyone, wins.

And thus Harry's point was proven.

Dumbledore finally spoke "As much as i want to reward Harry Potter and thus Slytherin 200 points for excellent peer work and inciting interhouse cooperation to a level none of us has seen before, it would only sabotage his good will and hard work." beat ."For Harry's bravery, i Reward Gryffindor 200 points. For his Smarts and research, i award ravenclaw 200 points. For the hard work this no doubt required i award Hufflepuff, 200 points, and for his cunning ambition focused on such a cause, i award Slytherin, 200 points." The proffessors wonderd what was this, since it changed essentially nothing. "The winner of the house cup, is Hogwards school of witchcraft and wizardry, with a combined total of 3400 points, and will go down as the largest win in Hogwarts History."

Harry gasped then grinned.

Gryphtherin, indeed.

Good work, little Slythindor.


	8. Floor's dirty Use the Fop

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1992-3 calendar, so if any of my shcoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

AN 3: If the D&D book she got Harry did not make this obvious, Hermione is not only a booky bossy shut-in, but also a huge nerd. Explains why she was so excited about magic to begin with, GARY GYGAX IS A WIZARD in this fic.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 8: Floor's dirty, use the Fop.

July 29, 1992, 13:24 Hours, Near Wraysbury River, Surrey, England.

Harry regarded his closest friends and allies, and the recent addition of Suzan Bones.

"Friends, Miss Bones." He started "You are here because you desire to hone your conciderable talent to a sharp, applicable utility, as such, we shall only delve only minorly to magical theory. Once your mind is sharp and steady, learning it will come naturally. I welcome you to the proving grounds"

The friends paced, looking around at this small patch of woodland very near muggle cityscape.

"Now, lets get to work."

~HP:TLG

Same time, Privet Drive, Surrey.

Dudley was aware that Harry cared to keep his family well insulated from the magical world, and thus not only just up and left when he had wizards over, but has left his family with telltale signs and ways to counter magic, should somoene keep the iniative, and a Number that connects directly to muggle affairs on the Ministry of magic.

Hearing what Harry had described as "a crack of apparition" Dudley slid open the drawer, recovered the instrument, and slowly pushed open harry's well oiled door.

Dobby had apparated in the room Harry Potter would be staying, but did not find him here. Oh no, Master Potter was absent, before he could punish himself and disapperate, prongs pierced through his back flesh and delivered a debilitating jolt.

Petunia Dursley was busy feeding her adorable pets with love and attention, when she heard "Mom! Magic thing in here! I did disable it, but can you call the freak ministry while i sit on it?" Petunia sighed, emerged from the basement and Rang "Muggle Affairs"

"Hello there, Pest removal, what do you need~?" Petunia sounded grave "Just cut that stuff, my nephew is one of yours, poor kid. We had a magical creature illigally apparating in his private quarters." The clerk sounded suddenly less cheery "Understood, Miss. Dispaching Aurors."

Dobby had scarcely time to recover his feeling that he had hands before he was bound, gagged, and sealed, only to be apparated straight to House Elf Containment and tossed in a deep, dark, damp, paranoically warded fume stone cage bound like a sausage.

Vernon enjoyed the whole scene. Harry may have been a freak, but he was understanding and kept it as low as humanly possible. The fact he had betrayed the freaks to his family to give them defensive options gave Vernon peace that treating his nephew right was the correct, if oddest choice he ever made.

~HP:TLG

18:12 Hours

Harry entered the Dursley Household with Hermione Granger, since the Grangers could not really be firecalled like the other parents and guardians.

Dursley spoke "Harry, come on, man, you know you cant bring them here."

Harry nodded "Yeah, but Hermione has normal parents so she just needs to phone home to picked up. She will use no magic here, right?" Hermione smiled as she picked up the phone and started to dial "Right. Sorry , but my parents just dentists." Dudley kinda liked that, 'Mr Dursley', and spoke "... i guess thats fine then, So long as you behave, ma and pa wont even notice."

And she did, soon a car pulled over and picked her up, Driving away from Privet Drive by a kind looking couple. Dudley spoke first "... Ya know, fix the buckteeth, some rigorus brushing and not a Bad catch, Harry." Harry looked at Dudley with mocked shock "Yer absolute perv, she is a friend, goit. We are only Twelve!" Dudley just grinned "Not gonna be twelve forever, Mister Logic."

Harry blinked and cleaned his glasses "Hm, yes, i suppose, quite. But even if it comes to that i plan to be direct and honest as i always been. To be violently sentimental would compromise my ethics." Dudley frowned "darn, no teenage drama from my cousin. Guess i will have to tease friends then." Harry grinned "Git." Dudley smiled in responce "Robot." and they laughed together.

18:45, On route.

Doctor Monica Granger broke the silence first.

"Had fun today?" Hemione thought "Well, honestly not. But that was not the point." Doctor Wendell Granger sounded concerened at that. "Sweety, what do you mean?" Hermione took a breath. I must not fear, for it is the mindkiller. Fear is the little death that brings total oblivion. "You probably let the name slip through your minds when i mentioned it yesterday, but this was Harry Potter."

Ah, Harry Potter.

Wait. Harry. Potter.

GOD SAVE THE QUEEN, HARRY POTTER.

"The kid from that book? Boy who lived? Killed Sauron when he was one?" Hermione smiled at that similarity "But turns out the one ring is still here, and bloody ringwraith may return." Monica turned to look at Hermione "So... what did you do today?" Hermione smiled "Harry put us through hell and back, refining our reflexes and such... he also handed us binders of magical theory so no one is left behind. Has this mentality of 'Everyone has talent, so everyone wins' i find really refreshing from the competetive nature of education. He already made me care less about grades, and more about learning."

Wendell smiled "so, the book was mostly baloney, sounds like, painted him like an attention seeking hero celebrity and all that" Hermione had to wince "If anything, Harry operates best from the shadows, orchistrating events to helpful purposes and preemtively setting up schemes to trip those seeking devastation. I cant honestly call him a hero. He never launches anything without layers of contingiencies and escape plans for everyone he involves."

Monica laughed "Sweety, you are dealing with Raistlin the Red." Hermione blinked "thats actually a very good comparison, only this Raistlin leans to white, not black." she sighed "You will see him in Diagon Alley, you will see." and boy were the Grangers curious.

August 20, Charing Cross Road , London.

Harry leaned around the dustbin and saw the bushy hair escorted by an adult couple vanish into the leaky cauldron. Showtime.

Harry tied his bandana around his neck, put on his baseball cap, and adhesed the clip on tinted lenses to his glasses, not planning to have a recognition moment with anyone he does not know, walked through Leaky cauldron, tapped the bricks and emerged in the alley.

And almost imidiately spotted the bush of brown hair.

He approached "Miss Granger, Doctors Granger Hello." Hermione turned and nodded "Ah, Mr Dursley, have not seen you since the end of July." And the Grangers caught on. 'Harry works from the shadows' indeed. "Wendell Granger, Lad." Wendell smiled, followed by his wife "Monica Granger, young man." Harry nodded and spoke "Doctors granger, i do not mean to impose, so just refuse if it is a hassle, but i would like to have adult escort while i shop." he stated, inwardly smilling. Mr Granger spoke "Sure, we just got here. No hassle at all, Harry." Stranger deterant, get.

~HP:TLG

Hermione gaped at Harry's vault, but he snapped her out "I only use it for supplies, winter vacation gifting, and emergencies." and checked his school list again.

Goswak, Slughorn, Lockheart, Lockheart, Lockheart, Lockheart- Wait what.

He scanned it again.

Sure enough. 7 books by the same author. As school material.

He sighed "Need help with expences? List is much larger than last time" Hermione smiled "Very nice of you to offer, but i am fine. It will scarcely cost me 20 pounds more than last time." Harry nodded and started putting cash in his bag "Poor Billius tho, right? He prolly wont have none of those books." Hermione laughed, the middle name still being a nice inside joke, mirth carrying them till they were back outside.

Harry noted the long line at florish and blotts. "Books first, i believe. If we leave them for last we may not make it at all." he noted "and then the pet store. I am running out of snake food." Wendell looked curious "huh? Snake food?" Serenity slipped out of Harry's sleeve to be seen, and Harry showed her to Wendell "She is more docile than a pet rock, Doctor. My friends even forget she exists." Monica spoke calmly "Why a snake tho, Harry?" and was answered by a shrug, followed by "She is my familiar. Unlike i guess a pet, i feel a connection to her only wizards can feel to an animal if they are lucky." Hermione blinked. "Can i get a familiar too, please?" looking to her parents, but before they could respond Harry spoke "... if you found your familiar, they'd be unable to stop it from coming with you. Almost impossible." only Hermione saw the wink. You filthy, flithy snake!

Wendell agreed they'd at least look for Hermione's familiar after books, and stood in line at Florish and Blotts. Emerging inside eventually they were greeted by... a scene.

"Yes, yes, i am here fans, Gilderoy Lockheart is here to sign all your books free of charge, as i am sure you cant resist having them personally signed" A foppish man sporting a circus tent as apparel and an illigally blinding smile sung out.

"Why, those of you going to Hogwards can be counted very lucky! I shall be your defence against the dark arts teacher" Harry reeled, and looked at Hermione, but saw the gears grinding behind her calculating stare and kept his silence.

Then she spoke "Lets skip his books. I want to test a theory. If we need them, they can be owl ordered thanks to my parents being able to come here." Harry nodded and passed Wendell 5 galleons "I trust you sir, and agree with Hermione. We need to test an assumption." but inside? Oh man, inside Harry was gushing. His Ravendor pal just utilized her raven mind to set up a peer review unbiest test for the first Defense setting, and he could NOT be more proud. They looked for books, until...

"Molly, Look! Muggles!"

Harry made a cutthroat motion to Hermione and vanished behind a pile of books.

"Good morning, Sir and Missus. I am Arthur Weasley, Ministry of Magic, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office" The man said, Hermione remembering him as Ron's dad. Wendell smiled "Doctor Wendel Granger, dental surgeon, dental treatment." followed suit by Monica "Doctor Monica Granger, Dental hygiene expert and Dental cosmetic medicine. We run a dental office. Thats where Muggles fix there teeth." Arthur seemed impressed and spoke reverantly "I must appologize for gaping, its impressive you are catching up to our level of medical help without any magic at all" beat "But if i could bother you for just a second... i am puzzled... what... exactly is the use of the rubber duck?"

The Dentists and Hermione laughed. Oh man, that was gold. Harry had to resist exploding and revealing himself too.

Wendell spoke amongst his dying laughter "My dear man, the rubber duck is a boyant toy meant to entertain and distract small children in the bathtub. While they are peoccipied, you wash them without much hassle, but i suppose some adults use them for entertainment in the bath too."

Arthur gaped "so i got stumped..." Monica smiled kindly "by bathroom entertainment, yes." and Arthur laughed "i thank you. May look silly, but you made my job much easier." Wendell had a thought "Well, here," he gave Arthur his busyness card "Owl any questions you have to muggle affairs with this adress attached and they will make sure it gets properly owled to us." He said, meaning 'sent through muggle mail' "We cant promice we will be able to answer everything or reply quickly, but we will be glad to help where we can" Hermione mentaly adding 'help where we can so you can escape the dark ages, good grief.'

As Arthur was about to step off, he saw a tall blond man standing near, with Draco Malfoy next to him.

Ah. The indoctrinator.

"Speaking with this filth again, Weasley?"

Monica looked agast but kept a small smile "beg your pardon?"

"I am speaking to a Wizard. Dont interrupt, trash"

Harry swallowed. He dead.

Monica took a large step, steadied, and a knee, suddenly raised.

And a shriek signified the trashing of the Malfoy family jewels.


	9. Results of a a close alliance

Festive A/N: HAPPY 2016! sorry for the wait, i was stuck within a lake of liquid chocolate.

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1992-3 calendar, so if any of my shcoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 9: Results of a a close alliance

August 20, Diagon Alley, London.

"AAAAAEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrggghuuuuuuuuuuUUUAAAAAAAAA~"

Monica's voice cut through the shrill scream with its calm bevel.

"Sweety, you and your friend done?" Hermione checked her list "Just Goshawk's Grade 2 spellbook left, we can get that on the counter while paying." Monica smiled and started moving, Harry slinked out of his hiding spot and followed, looking back as the Malfoy patriarch was recoiling still on the floor, letting out a frankly putrefying shriek still. Harry could scarcely believe he still had breath left, dear lord.

While they were paying and had stopped screaming and just got up, Harry caught a glance of Malfoy picking up a book from a Redhead's cauldron and remark "Such lack of refinement Arthur" in a pitch reminiscant of a squirrel.

... Odd, he slipped TWO books back in, Harry thought he saw, through the edge of his vision. He filed that clue away for later.

"That was stupendously awesome, Doctor Granger, 5 trillion points to house Muggle" Harry said in honest joy and Monica smiled "Thank you, young Dursley, and i must say you leave me surprised too, The books on you paint a different, more heroic but less likeable picture" harry cringed at the ficticious mentions of Boy Who Lived and spoke "Ugh, could never be like that. It facilitates hero worship, and hero worship is a plague. Even if i was that talented and powerful, i'd still want others to have a crack at solving problems."

The silence held a minute. Wendell spoke first "Can you tell us why?"

Harry concidered and shivered. "Um... its... a ... dark... reason."

Hermione looked at Harry "... Please tell us? We wont judge you, right?" both Adult Grangers nodded and Harry sighed "Everyone in the wisarding world is essentially relying now on Dumbledore should something happen, and while i am sure he has quite some prowess, he is not immortal.A good ambush, and he is snuffed it." he swallowed "I am the same. Even if i am paranoid and more well protected per age context than he is, theres still a chance i am suprised and killed. My methods only minimize risk, not vanish it." beat "Even if i was legitimately powerful i'd want others to close on to my level so if something happens they can take my place. Its my final contingiency. If all my personal contingiencies and layers of defences fail and i am felled, theres someone else who can continue where i left."

The grangers looked shocked, but nodded. "You dont want that much to be a leader, you want a group of equals so anyone, anytime, can fill any needed role or empty shoes" Wendel stated, and continued "Yes, quite dark, as you said, but seeing who you are, i think is a logical precaution."

Monica broke the ice "So, pet store?"

A while later, Harry was extatic. Hermione found a half kneazle that had to be her Familiar, seeing how it instantly bonded with her. "Well uh... i dont think you should refuse her the little beast... it will die without her now." The grangers looked thoughtful but after that, they bought Hermione "Crookshanks" as Harry purchased snake food.

Once outside, Serenity slipped out of his sleeve a bit and Harry was surprised and raised it close to his face "... Something the matter, Girl?" And Hermione suffered a noticable jolt.

"Harry, you are a Parseltongue!" Harry looked at her and just nodded "erm, yeah? Come on, admit it, you'd adore if you could speak to Crookshanks." Hermione paled a bit "Well, yes, but thats not the point, Parseltongue is Dark, Harry, why-" But Harry interrupted "You know Who was one. Yes, i know. Honestly, Hermione, you are better than that and i know it."

Hermione shook a bit "Yes, i am. But thats how the wizarding society sees it! You cant be seen doing that!" Harry made a circular motion with his finger, indicating the emptyness of the street they were on, only him and the granger family were on it. "... Exactly. You have not seen me adress Serenity all past year when she emerged. Things have merely shifted now. Namely, i trust you to see this with as open mind as you have for rules and reading now."

Hermione blinked, as Serenity spoke in snake "Feline very trustwothy and with a sence of humor. Trust his insticts like you trust my input, Master" Harry blinked and asdressed Serenity in parseltongue "you can communicate?" Serenity asnwers "... General. Instictive level. Not Speech nor conversation. I hug your flesh and relax now" Serenity slips back in the sleeve. Harry blinked "Well Serenity likes your cat, at least." Hermione smiles "of course she likes insy little cute Crookshanks" my word, she called that cat cute, i'm dying.

Harry soon finishes his shopping with the Grangers "Thank you for looking after me today, it was nice meeting you. Hermione, I will see you on the express, or failing that, Hogwarts" Hermione smiled "You could save me a seat" Harry grinned "suppose i could. See you then." and took towards home with his shrunk pocket trunk.

2 September, 1992, Hogwards Castle

Classes started again, and most of harry's observations stayed the same for the mainstay proffessors. But next up was defence, so harry enterd his common room to quickly prepare. He took a stack of copy paper large enough to copy even a book if needed, packed it, and headed for defense, glad it was a double class with Gryffindor this time.

Upon entering Mr Gilderoy Lockheart, 'King of Fop' Handed out a barbarically self centered speech and a 20 page test. A 20 page test of nothing but useless obscure trivia from his series of books.

Harry sighed and took out 20 pages of copy paper. And waited for lockheart to start monologuing again, which took scarcely a couple of minutes, and whsipered "Amanuenosis" tapped the test, then his copy paper, and put it back on his pack after a skim to ensure his spell worked.

He capitalized on another explosion of petty self centernedness to motion at Hermione and got up, Hermione darting at his side as he slumped over Just as Lockheart looked on, still grinning "Mister potter, where are you going? You have not filled a single question yet." Harry made an effort to croak realistically "hospital wing, aerk... somehow... stomach ache"Lockheart kept grinning "ah, get well soon, i will hand you the test next lesson then. Miss Granger, since you volunteered, see our hero to safety, will you?" and winked as the kids exited the classroom.

Harry straightened once out.

"Buffon" He said, followed by hermione "Yeah. Complete idiot. He is a hack." Harry spoke again "we cant nail him yet. Not enough information and proof he made his books up... but this test i copied is enough cause for us to be excused during defence" Hermione thought "who will teach us tho?" Harry smiled "I will secure a tutor, and you can share them with me if you like." Hermione blinked "yeah, probably for the best, will only help if i just save the defense fees this year. Thank you, Harry." Harry just grinned "Hey, told ya. Might as well ensure as manny people as possible are as powerful as can be." and they took off.

Professor Septima Vector gaped at the test.

She furthermore gaped at the reading list.

Merlin's Beard, how could the headmaster Authorize this?

Vector spoke "I see. You both are excused from defence and i shall pressure headmaster to return your tuition fees that have went into that. Thank you for speaking up. 5 points to both for thinking about your education. Dismissed." excellent and to the point. Harry liked this woman. He filed a note in his mind to take Arithmacy when he can pick electives next year.

The rest of the day was usual for Harry and Hermione, who were seperated for the rest of the classes but met on breaks with Neville and Ron to study and ruminate there knowledge.

19:20 Hours

Dumbledore winced at Vector explaining the issue. Oh dear, she was NOT gentle like Minerva was. He took a breath and spoke "Yes, Potter and Granger have a point about not being able to learn in such a class. I will return the tuition fees, and extend my appologies i wont be able to tutor any of them like last year, but i will provide a list of O and EE NEWTS on defence they can pick from." Dumbledore copied from the last year exams a few names and owl mail adresses and timed them to be owled to Harry and Hermione next morning feast.

20:10 Hours.

Lockheart recieved a notification that his paycheck got reduced by 15 sickles. He blinked. Barely mattered to him, his books were making more than that pittance, but still wondered why. He Took off and arrived to the headmaster's office, Dumbledore regarding him as he went in "Headmaster, what is this about?" Albus spoke "Two of our students came to another professor with complaints you were unfit to teach them. If you read through the note in full, you would notice you are no longer to keep attendance for them, as they are formally excused." Lockheart stared. He read the note fully. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. "That damnable snake! He left to file a complaint! He told me he had a stomach ache!" Dumbledore had to smile "Thats besides the point Gilderoy. Students can be excused once per class for any reason. For Harry to trick you, he thought you would not excuse a bathroom break, even though you should have." Lockheart gaped "Of course i would not have allowed a bathroom break, we have been in a middle of a test!"

Hm.

Albus pinned him with a stare "i have a copy of that test, taken by Harry Potter. I have decided its not sensitive to curriculum and thus ungraded and unimportant. I have no grounds to punish Potter, despite his trickery." Lockheart gaped, allowing Dumbledore to speak again "We are finished here, Gilderoy. You can have a lemon drop if you like and return to your quarters." Gilderoy collected his jaw from the floor, got up and stomped out.

Truth be told, Lockheart only got this job because he was the only applicant, and Hogwarts was required by law to have a Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Albus ruminated. It was good Harry spotted the goof for what he was and made sure he'd have proper education. Albus was not worried about this, the chozen one would only benefit from a proper defence curriculum.

Harry sat on his bed, and opened his notebook, jotting down what he thought about last class.

Muggle Studies with Charity Burbage is widely misinforming, as its a subject given to a pure blood, while it should have been a muggleborn, but for that fault, when corrected, Burbage does not bounce back and instead make ammends right there by admiting a mistake. You can tell she is a lady of great love for the subject that did what she could to ensure her NEWTS and provide SOME context to magical children. I should ask her if she is interested of at least speaking with muggleborn students to iron out her curricilum. Rating: Electrikity Hopeful.

He settled down to sleep, but instead of natural dreams, he found himself emerging in his dreamscape.

"Hello again, Harry" LS spoke.

"Sir LS, welcome, why are you gracing me with your presence? Your letters arrive still from what i can tell" LS smiled "Yes, but what i am about to teach you must never be in a letter. Earler magic i gave you would not get you in trouble if found out, but this... "

Harry's mental voice grew deep from gravity "I understand. Lets get to work."


	10. Jumping to conclusions

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1992-3 calendar, so if any of my shcoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

AN 3: Yes, the duelling club is formed MUCH earlier. This is Lockheart trying to proove he is not a worthless teacher ;p

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 10: Jumping to conclusions

September 7, 1992, Hogwarts Castle, 20:30 hours

Harry recieved the notification about the dueling club, and finding himself curious... here he was.

Lockheart strode onto the duelling platform "Welcome to the first meeting of the Dueling Club. I, Gilderoy Lockheart" oh dear here we go, harry thought and tuned him out, but opened his ears again 6 minutes later when Professor Snape stepped up. "Professor Snape has volunteerd to be my partner for this exercise, do not worry, your potions master will leave this stage in one piece." Harry just smiled and thought 'Of course. You will not be able to touch him. But will **you** leave this stage in one piece?'

Snape barely moved onto his preferred duelling stance, calculated, steady, and deadly. Rating: Awesome

Lockheart danced into his, Terrible footing, flamboyant wand grip, foppish grin. Rating: He dead.

"Expeliarmus" droned Snape, and soon as the quick bolt hit, Lockheart's wand flew off his hand and landed on Snape's hand. "Good show, Professor, good show!" Lockheart picked up the momentum "That was Expeliarmus, students, the disarming charm, and as you see, my wand's gone! I normally could have deflected it-" Harry tunned the lying out to ruminate. That was a useful spell. Simple wand motion, a bit strechy incantation, sure, but would allow even a kid to rid an adult of there wand and escape in the confusion. "...Great idea showing them that one, Professor Snape" Lockheart finally finished, Harry wishing potions master fired a few more usefull spells at the King of Fop.

Snape spoke "Perhaps it would be good if we allowed students to duel? This way we can make direct commentary on there fundementals after each fight. Expanding there spell selection would be daft if there footwork remains wrong" welp, Snape had a point.

The next 20 minutes were a riot. Despite gilderoy's insistance to only use the Disarmer, students used huge varieties of charms and jinxes to each other. Harry could not see the problem, Even if one got scraped, Pomfrey could fix them up right away. Lockheart was obviously a coward who could not bare the thought being hit with a wayward incendio.

"Harry Potter and Justin Finch Fletchley" Snape droned, giving Harry a tiny jolt. Welp, luck of the draw. He clambered the platform and looked at his dueling partner "Hey there. Nice to meet you. Lets keep this clean." Justin shook and spoke "Stop that, Malfoy told me what you are" malfoy told... oh dear, what?

Snape's toneless utterance of "Begin" cleaved through Harry's mind and neurons started firing as Justin cast first "Incendio!" Harry dodged the spell deftly and aplied the needed flick during his dodge "Expeliarmus!" But Justin ducked it "I am not THAT below you, Potter! Locomotor Mortis!" Harry weaved away from that bolt as well and cast "Flipendo" the usage of a jinx midly irritating his core, But Justin dove aside, the flipendo bolt smacking a wall and taking off a small piece.

Harry reeled and dodged a "Locomotor Wibbly" and quickly rifled through his spell library in his mind. Ah, this one may catch him off guard. "Vermillius!" Harry spoke and flicked, launching a hot flare at Justin, who being used to this incantation being just a "signal flare" forgot the implications of a "signal flare" and got nailed by it and lost his footing. Chance! "Expeliarmus!" he cast, but Justin dodged by a hair, robe lightly singed, and spoke "Are you mocking me, Potter? Last year you lopped off a Troll's wrist!"

Harry blinked and spoke "Er, yeah, but i dont wanna lop of your wrist for a friendly class duel, come on, who does that?" Justing growled "Enough of this! I will expose you for what you are! Serpentsortia!" Harry was ready to dodge, but instead of a bolt, a snake came out. Come on, really? Harry calmly gave his wand a flick and cast "Incendio" at the snake, setting it on fire and disrupting the conjuration very soon. Serenity slipped out of his wand arm and spoke "Artificial crawler, yes, but you could have been kinder." Harry knew he could, but he could not risk using Parseltongue.

Justin shouted "See! He has a snake! Just like You-know-who!" Harry blinked "Erm... Serenity is more docile than a pet rock. Come on, pet her if you like." But Serenity braced him by saying "Killing intent!" and next moment, Justin applied three wand flicks while sidestepping. Oh... shite. Harry had barely enough time to calculate a dodge before Justing shouted "Incendio Tria!"

Harry dove and tumbled, roughing himself up with a few scrapes in the process, but did not care, since soon that gicantic flaming bolt touched where he has been, it made a crater a meter wide and 20 centimeters deep, after exploding into a rolling cascade of fire and destruction. He picked himself up and looked, and saw justin get glowing crack-scars and collapsing in a heap. "Potions master, He cant duel no more!" Harry had to shout, his own robe singed along with some of his hair.

Snape sighed "indeed. He took this too far. 20 points from Hufflepuff. Please tell Mister Justin to not try to kill another student when he awakens" Snape said, and gave harry a look, attempting leglimency but emerging in Harry's Dreamscape instead.

"Oh hello, welcome to Sigil, the headstone of Planescape" Harry said, standing in the middle of a floating donut city at the edges of reality. Snape reeled at the scope of this, yes, an occlumens had an inner mindplace, acting as a line of defenses, mostly looking either tranquil and featureless or else a maze of some kind. This was not it. This was a a gicantic city, larger than a galaxy, with maddening geometry and infinite arches and doors , arches that did not emerge themselves in the other side of there archway, but you could find yourself emerging out of a door on the other side of town. Trying to infiltrate this would drive someone absolutely mad.

What was more, Snape realized, he had absolutely no way out.

"Mister Potter, we simply must talk openly tommorow, i am sorry for trying to steal answers from you... could you... kindly eject me?" Snake spoke in slight fear. Harry smiled "Absolutely sir. You could have asked later, tho." and with a jolt, Snape found himself back to his body, and picked up Justin with a levitation charm "Club is Adjourned. Get to dinner." and headed out with Justin in tow.

After eating his fill of food, and awaiting desert to appear, Harry jotted down in his notebook.

The Duelling Club is a nice, direct approach to wizarding close combat, allowing students to attack, defend, and circumvent each other to build fundementals in a practical, but controlled enviroment. Professor Snape would be an astonishingly good Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and knowing its his desire, i wonder why its not granted. Perhaps its just that Dumbledore can find no Potions Master even close to the level of Snape, and unlike defence, potions NEWT's are all A's or below? Must investigate further. Rating: Expeliarmus.

September 8, 1992, Hogwarts Castle, 19:40 hours

Snape regarded young Potter. "There is something you are hiding, Potter." and got a short reply of "Yes, Potions Master." Snape frowned "Speak, please." Harry sighed. "I am a Parseltongue, sir. It contributes to my connection with Serenity" Snape's eyes went a bit wider but found words "You are very wise to conceal it as you have, Potter. 10 Points to Slytherin" at Harry giving a sigh, he caught up and added "and Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw" at that Harry smiled promting Snape to inquire "How manny years you plan to keep doing this?"

Harry **grinned**

Oh nooo...

Harry spoke "untill it sticks, Potion master. Never give up."

Snape started "This would require so much deeper planning than last time, Mister Potter, you have to make the first years trust you, and make sure the new power hungry prefects are on board too, why this whole ordeal is so convoluted that-" Harry's grin was now full tilt. "- you have already a thousand contingiencies in place." Snape finished, making Harry nod.

"Harry. Merlin's Beard."

Harry smiled "Been trying to grow that, face won't cooperate."

Snape had forgot the last time he laughed. It felt good. "I see. Well, My Snake, the floor is yours. Kick there arse. Dismissed" Harry got up and strode for the door, and gripped the hadle "Just watch me, Head of House." and left Snape in a strange stage of satisfaction.

This was getting interesting.

Octomber 31, 1992, Hogwarts Castle, 21:04 hours

Harry was munching on a pumpkin pasty, and were coming down the stairs from a study session with Hermione and Neville, unlike Ron not feeling like attending Hallow's feast tonight.

"... Approach, humans of speck or partial, R-rip... R-rip."

What?

"Hello?" Harry spoke, wondering where did that struggling sibilant voice came from. Serenity emerged from his sleeve and spoke "Crawling kin, Master. Use the gift if we encounter it." Harry frowned and pet his familiar "Thank you, Serenity." and kept climbing down.

"I cant! I am sorry Master, cannot. Kill what i am meant to sss-" last partition failed to translate for Harry, meaning it was cut off. "Will have to do, master, dont punish sss-" As Harry emerged in the second floor, he saw a few things.

1\. Miss Norris, Filtch'es cat, hanging from the wall upside down.

2\. A message written in ... Blood?

3: Water on the floor, and the haunted bathroom door slightly ajar.

He then heard a cascade of footsteps.

 **NOPE.**

He slipped within the Haunted Bathroom and saw the sink... clicking to place? A voice snapped him out "You are not even a girl! I allowed the last two to pass because they were girls! And O-oh..." The ghost lowered its voice and came closer "I feel a girl... on you?"

This ghost was young, Harry determined, and spoke "Yeah, Serenity" and extended his arm as Serenity came out. "Sorry i am intruding, i am waiting for one of my pranks to cool down a bit. I will be out of your hair soon." Harry lied, hearing commotion outside.

The ghost spoke "... a Snake, with a snake, and nice? To me? Is this the end of the world?" Harry smiled "i dont see a reason to be rude, this is your home, so i am your guest for now."

"Myrtle Elisabeth Warren" the ghost said. Harry looked surprised "whoa! You remember! Not manny ghosts do. Binns does not even reply when he is called Cuthbert." Myrtle concidered "its because i died young, i think... You have a name, fellow four eyes?" Harry tought why not "Yeah, Harry Potter. If someone asks tho, we did NOT meet tonight, right?" Myrtle frowned a bit "I was a Ravenclaw, i understand you, Snake Potter." at which Harry chuckled, imagining himself with a beard and eyepatch, escaping post apocalyptic New York. Myrtle broke the mental scene "Hey, there is something interesting about that sink you were staring at, you know." and Harry nodded "Yeah, mind if i investigate a bit?"

"Sure. If you die, you can share my bathroom." Harry smirked "you are too kind, but i am afraid i plan to leave you waiting on that for quite some time" and stepped closer to the sink with a snake symbol on it. Serenity spoke "Allow me a test, Master. Open." at that, the Sink slipped open, Harry looking down at the pipe. Dark. Harry breathed in, casted "Lumos" and head down the winding pipe.

Outside the bathroom, Albus Dumbledore had felt Harry come down the stairs after another student left that bathroom, probably saw this, and went in the bathroom like a good snake to escape assumptions, so he was calm, untll harry vanished from his senses entirely. The Hogwarts wards had a blind spot somewhere in that bathroom, Count on Harry "Slimy Snake" Potter to find it!

The dungeony hidden corridors were damp and cold, and Harry found a gigantic stone door with carved stone snakes acting as locks. He focused a bit on Serenity and managed to parseltongue. "Open!" and the snakes folded onto themselves and the door slid open.

The Basilisk turned around and pinned that 12 year old with a stare. And it did NOT drop dead. The Basilisk knew of only one type of person that could withstand her gaze, and thus spoke "S-Speaker? Are you... a speaker?"

That voice. It was the voice from before, but not struggling. Also this was a giant snake behind parseltongue activated snakelike locks. Harry could see the theme here, and gave a respectful bow. "Well met, Familliar of Slytherin. I am Harry Potter, and it is an honour."

The Basilisk recoiled. Okay, She liked this kid now. "You are correct, young Master Potter, I am indeed Salazar's Familiar and one of the deadlier defenses of this castle."

Harry nodded, it made sence. "Guardian of Hogwarts, may i request your answer as to why you harmed the caretakers Familiar? The feline must have been under your protection too, had it not?" the basilisk shifted. "indeed, young master, but like all snakes, i cannot fully resist a command made using the gift." Ah, someone had commanded this snake with parseltongue. Harry spoke "that is most foul and most disrespectful to your magnificense, Lord Snake, i shall investigate and catch the perpetrator who befouled your duty fortwith. Could you describe them?"

The basilisk left out a laughing hiss "Lady. Lady Sanda" She enjoyed the gape for a bit and continued "and i must appologize, young master, but i cannot, he had a shape i could not concieve. I know i have served him before, a while ago, when he had shape similar to young master... Master kin" so 'He' was human but is not any more? hm. Harry spoke "You could still identify him in his new shape, i hope?" Sanda blinked "Yes! Yes i can! If you think you found the damnable new shape of my old abuser, please, guide them here Young Master!" Harry smiled. Sanda wished to be rid of this plague as soon as possible, thank you very much.

"I shall make as much haste as i can, Lady Sanda, Guardian of Hogwarts, untill i can trap them, resist as much as you can." Sanda gave a nod to Harry "Will do my best. Much prefer you as a Master than he" Sanda looked at Serenity, other snakes immune to the stare since they were essentially speakers "Lady Guardian of Potter, i do not plan to steal your master, but you have to admit he is a general you would wish too, had you not been bonded." Serenity flicked out her tongue "I understand. We shall guide you back to your true duty. I consent to my master assisting you." Harry smiled and turned around to head back to his dormitory "Pleasing Hallow's Eve, lady Sanda. See you when i have results."

Harry successfully snuck back to Slytherin Common room and to bed.


	11. Gooseberries and Diaries

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1992-3 calendar, so if any of my schoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 11: Gooseberries and Diaries

November 1, 1992, Hogwarts Castle, 9:50 hours

Harry sat down at morning feast, no rush today since its Saturday.

"Potter!"

Sigh.

He turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, would it kill you if you begun like ... i dont know 'Good Morning, Mr. Potter' or something?"

Draco sneered "Have you heard about last night?" Harry had seen it even, but decided to shake his head "Enlighten me." Draco gaped "You were under a rock or something? The heir of Slytherin is here, He opened the chamber of secrets and he is gonna kill the filthy Mudbloods!" Harry sighed "Mr. Malfoy i believe its obvious right now that should you just turn them in, you would achieve a lot of influence and trust with the rest of Hogwarts. No one likes a Psychopath." Draco blinked "Its not like i know who they are. They did not come out waving a flag." Draco sighed "... why, i even thought it was you."

Harry looked at Draco "You what?" Draco shrugged "Dont get me wrong, your tainted blood, blood traitor tendencies and all that make me hate your guts, but even i see that you are a model Slytherin when you so desire. Even Dumbledore cannot stop you when you have a goal." Harry chuckled "Well you have to admit tho, you are excited. That right there means its not me." Draco blinked "Wait... what do you- oh." Harry smirked "Yes, exactly. I let no one know of my plans untill it is too late to do anything about it. The heir is sloppy, revealing a plan so soon. Easily stopped."

This damnable Potter, He had a point, Draco had to agree. The reaveal was too early, and almost spoke of someone sorted in Gryffindor, but there is no way the creature of the chamber would obay a Gryffindor. Speech snapped him out "You are ruminating over something, arent you, Mister Malfoy" Harry poked, promting Draco to speak "This level of sloppyness almost makes me think the Heir is in Gryffindor, but no way a creature of Slytherin listens to a Gryffindor" beat "Now... leave me alone."

Harry backed off and concidered. Draco had a point, but knowing what he did about an 'inconcivable shape' he thought the contoller did not even have a 'Hogwarts House' to speak of anymore. He then Remembered. Lady Sanda has also said she was controlled in the past. Harry got up and strode to the high table.

Dumbledore saw him approach and braced for the worst, but he gleefuly recieved a "Good Morning sir, sorry to bother you" and smiled merrily "Its no problem, Harry, what do you need?" Harry shifted "i was informed about last night, and i was wondering... had that... happened before?" Dumbledore made a small frown but banished it quickly "... Hm... yes... i believe about 50 years ago. Why you ask, Harry?"

50\. Definitely no longer a student.

"Was anyone caught?" Harry asked, and Dumbledore grew grave "Someone was caught, but i do not believe they were actually the one to blame. Rubeus Hagrid was caught, but most certainly a scapegoat." The Gamekeeper. Now makes sence he has a job here. Dumbledore felt bad for falling for the 'scapegoat', Harry Surmised and spoke "I see, thank you sir." And walked out of the great hall, out the main gate, into the grounds and approached the Gamekeeper's hut, and gave the door a rap.

Door swung open, the gigantic man looked on to him and spoke "Harr!"

oh?

"Good Morning , but from the level of familiarity you just used, one would assume you know me." Hagrid blinked. This 'mini James' did not act like James at all. Hagrid spoke "Well, not aktuers kno' you, 'Arry, but i's been frens with your folks and wer da one who 'arried yer to 'Tunia."

will be easy then.

"Well here i was wanting to offer my company on this time that must feel trying to you, but i find out you knew my parents, if even for a while. Can i stay so we could talk a bit about them? I know scarce besides the fact they were annoying enough to you know who to get murdered."

Hagrid nodded sadly and backed up a bit "Yeh can come in, Arry, owe you t'least that much for ridding us of you know who back then." Harry stepped in and sat, this homey cabin looking so small for this man, but he obviously feels at home here. "Um, Mr. Hagrid, you like animals?" hagrid smiled from his seat "Just Hagrid, 'Arry, and i love animals."

Harry shifted a bit "All kinds of animals? My pet is a bit exotic and she wants to stretch a bit." Hagrid nodded "i have hatched a Dragon, Harry. Wont seem odd, whatev ya got." A Dragon? Well, marking down Rubeus here as insane. Harry patted his sleeve and Serenity came out, looking around a bit and hissed "Warm and cozy. Giantkin good host." Hagrid smiled and leaned closer "Lookit that lil beuty!" and petted Serenity gently without even asking Harry if she is safe. She was, sure, but that was absolutely mad! Serenity hissed "Giantkin giftless master, aside for his gift of astonishingly good petting" so Hagrid was no parseltongue.

Harry smiled "Serenity likes you, i think" Hagrid smiled "Bah, she the one thats the sweethear' 'ere. Have not seen a snake that 'alm me tire life." beat "Altho i was more of a spider lover when i was your age." so if anything, 50 years ago, Hagrid had a giant spider that got confused for the creature of slytherin. Harry quickly decided that wizards were retarded back then. Slytherin's theme were snakes, not creepy crawlies. Harry spoke for a couple of hours with Hagrid about his folks and left satisfied with new information about his folks and with a strong alibi for Hagrid 50 years ago. Hagrid, a gryffindor and non-parseltongue had no chance to even LOOK at Lady Sanda and not die, unless he was with the Heir of Slytherin.

He went to the library for the homework study session with Ron, Hermione and Neville.

Hermione spoke "The message was horrid, have you heard?" Harry nodded, prompting her to continue "We believe Malfoy is the Heir" Harry looked up "No, He has no clue who it is. He thought it was me." Ron looked suspiciously and intoned "is it you, mate?" harry concidered "I am not behind the attacks. No clue if i am the heir or not. I know i did not want anything like this ever, though."

"Ron, i- oh... uuhhm" The friends turned and looked at the freckled redhead. And they saw her freeze. Harry spoke "Please, Miss Weasly. You are not intruding. You can speak to your brother." The Weasly flushed and run away in full sprint. "um, what?" Harry had to ask.

"Me sister's got a gigantic crush on you, mate. Honestly most of it is from the boy who lived stories, but first time she encountered you for real just now and you were a complete gentleman." Ron spoke, then added "Seriously tho, hands off." Harry blinked at the last one and laughed "can scacely touch her if she runs away upon me speaking, right?"Ron glared. Harry sighed "No worries, i am not interested in her."

December 19, 1992

Harry learned of Justin Finch Fletchley being petrified after he left the dueling in a huff after being cleanly disarmed by Harry. Everyone had to concede that Harry was not behind the attacks, since he was Having a flashy, entertaining duel with Suzan Bones since Justing left and till was found. Lady Sanda still repeated that whatever gave her orders had an inconcivable shape.

No more attacks emerging as days past, Harry bid Lady Sanda a happy new year and head home for the winter hols. His Gift was a book on DOS, since usurprizingly, Dudley was planning to upgrade this summer.

Besides his spree of giving and recieving gifts with shcool friends through muggle (or owl) mail, Hols were proceeding in classic Dursley fashion.

31 of December, 1992, 16:05

Doorbell rung in the dursley household.

Harry opened the door and saw... The Grangers.

Harry had to grin "Aunt, i think this new years eve will be larger than usual!" Petunia emerged and spoke "Oh, hello there, who might you be?" Wendell answered "We are Doctors Granger, Dentists. Hermione is still at school" Petunia regarded the couple. They looked very normal, even the little witch. She would not notice, and thus had no problem. "Harry dear, i think You need to help me make the food needed now" Harry nodded "sure thing!"

The eve was fun and joyous, and Vernon never even cared who or what this little girl was. All it mattered to him was that his eve was completely normal.

Harry was overwatching the baked cake in the oven, putting on mits to take it out, as Hermione walked in "Neville reports no attacks on your absence. Seems like the heir left for hols too." Harry nodded "Thank you. Having fun, i hope?" Hermione spoke as harry took the cake out "Its nice and quiet, so yeah, plenty fun. Honestly, thank you for inviting me. First time anyone has." Harry chuckled "you would be bored with the stupid kids around your age till now then. Dont sweat it. Not everyone can hit it off with everyone."

After the new years hit and everyone was stuffed with food and cake, the grangers thanked the Dursleys and left to go home and probably pass out, Leaving the Dursley household to pass out themselves.

Harry plopped down on the bed and had a lot of thoughts. He had to free Lady Sanda. It was only a matter of time and luck till she accidentally killed someone.

Soon, Harry was back To school, and classes started again, no further attacks for weeks.

14 of February, 1993. 19:05

Entering the great hall, Harry was brutally assaulted by 50 shades of pink. His eyes adjusted, and spotted Lockheart, intricately camoflaged with a pink apparel rapt with hearts, blending almost completely into his surroundings. He only needed a face mask and Harry would concider him Invisible.

Harry tuned out the speech, but was poked and turned, seeing a drawf wearing a fake halo and wings, cosplaying as cupid. "I have a Singing Valentine for Harry potter."

Harry gaped. "A singing wha-" but was interrupted.

"His eyes are as green as a fresh picked toad~ His hair is as dark as a blackboard~ I wish he was mine, he's truly divine~ the hero who conquered the Dark Lord" Harry blinked, and looked around, eyes settling on the Gryffindor table and a flushing redhead who started sprinting out like a blur of scarlet. How was he supposed to react to that? 'Your eyes remind me of frogs and your hair a school appliance.'? How even? 'Gee, thanks'? Confused on how to take this, he told a house elf what meal he wants and for it to be deliver to the Slytherin common room, and left to take a walk and air his thoughts.

He noticed the Haunted Bathroom door ajar and stepped in, curious.

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" Harry winced "Its me, Harry Potter, take it easy Miss Warren. What enraged you?" Myrtle swooped closer "Sorry Harry, a girl came in here and threw something at me." Harry frowned "How rude! I know it does not hurt you, but has to be demeaning. I will be right out, but allow me to investigate for a bit."

"Take your time, Harry." Myrtle backed off and let him work, and he soon found a small black leatherbound book laying in a puddle. He picked it up. Dry. He skimmed it. Blank. Privacy and protection charms? "Found it. Old leather journal. Blank. I shall find the perpetrator eventually and hit them with a Scourgify, see how they like to be demeaned" Harry lied, but Myrtle bought it "Would be delightful, thank you! See you around Harry."

Harry walked straight back to Slytherin, and sat on the empty common room, food appearing for him, and set down to study this journal while taking his meal. He would crack this. Tonight.

He ruminated over the diary. A few revealing charms had no effect. But detection charms revealed a 'prescence'. He picked up a ball point, and wrote on a page "What are you?"

The page absorbed the ink.

Text appeared saying "I am a magical diary. I am charmed to emulate my creator, Tom Riddle. Who are you, new hand upon my pages?"

Harry smirked and wrote "Harry Dursley, Muggleborn. Thats a nice charm, did your creator leave it within you? " the pause was large this time, like it was thinking or reminiscing "I am sorry, but i dont have it. You would have to ask him, he should be around if the last hand that wrote on me is to be trusted." Harry blinked "Yeah, i did find you in a bathroom, they must have been mad with you."

Diary wrote in return "Should not have agreed. My last owner wanted to compose a singing poem for her crush and asked me for advice, but she misinterpeted what i said about 'Mention how you like his features' quite much." Ah, Miss Weasly, Critical Glitch on that. Harry wrote "Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets? The book that holds you looks old."

Diary wrote "Yes. It was opened when i was at Hogwarts. Here." and the diary acted like a pensieve, harry surmised for a bit, and saw Tom speak with the old headmaster about how he only had an orphanage to go back to, how he could stay 'should anyone catch the perpetrator' and then shifted to a memory in the dungeon.

"Come on, out yer get!" A gigantic kid told a spider almost as big as him. Hagrid. "Its over, Rubeus. I am sorry, someone died." Tom spoke, Prompting Hagrid to reply "Tol yerr, Aragog aint behind any of that! He cant petrify or instantly Kill!" Tom moved closer "... Rubeus, i am really, really sorry." Hagrid reeled and shouted "RUN" as the diary stopped the memory.


	12. The Heir of Slytherin

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1992-3 calendar, so if any of my schoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

AN 3: Sorry for the wait, i caught black death. (not really. More like The Flu.)

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 12: The Heir of Slytherin

14 of February, 1993. 20:55

Harry reeled out of the memory, took a breath, and the gears started spinning.

Obviously, the Diary expected to be believed about Hagrid being the perpetrator. But Harry already knew the creature of blame was Lady Sanda, a Basilisk, and not that acromantula. He then remembered. 'Inconcivable Shape' and closed the diary. He patted his sleeve and awoke Serenity, who slipped out and looked around "Problem, Master?" Harry petted her "Sorry, Serenity, i just need to tell me what this object is to you. Describe it, if you will." and pointed her to the diary.

Serenity took 10 minutes to concider and hissed "Sorry master, but its inconcivable to me. I am unable to describe it." of course, to a snake, a book is meaningless, 'inconcivable' as a person.

Harry ate a few bites quickly, took the diary, and headed out of Slytherin common room and up the floors to second floor, and into Myrtle's bathroom.

"Harry, hello, found something?" Harry smiled "Yeah. Sorry to be on your hair again, but this needs to end." Diary tom was reeling, he wanted to scream but did not have all that much energy. That damn girl threw him away before he could sufficiently sap her. Myrtle spoke "you dont bother me Harry. I think its nice how you look out for everyone." Harry nodded, and opened the sink, light his wand, and go down the pipe, through the dungeon, and up to the door. "Open" he hissed. And the door slid open and he emerged in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Lady Sanda, i found them!" Sanda emerged and looked at harry with glee "Did you, master?" Harry showed her the diary and sanda hissed "Yes, release! Set it down, master, and i shall deal with it!" but soon as it was down, the diary shrieked in parseltongue "HEIR OF SLYTHERIN COMMANDS YOU, KILL HIM."

Sanda just smiled.

"I SAID, KILL HIM!" it shrieked again and Sanda spoke calmly "Fool. In the prescense of two Heirs of Slytherin, i can merely serve the one i prefer. And its not YOU." The diary was enveloped in fear. He did not have enough time to dominate this snake to only listen to him. Just a couple months more...

Meanwhile, Harry was stunned by THAT decleration, and barely registered Sanda biting the diary, and it exploding in a show of magic.

Harry spoke "... Okay, couple of questions?" Sanda smiled "anything for my respectful commander." Harry nodded "First, that was not just a charm, right? And second... I am a Heir of Slytherin?"

Sanda hissed "no mere wandwork and words, no. More. Much. More" beat "And you fulfill the requirements, yes." Harry blinked "Wait, requirements?" Sanda laughs "You think Master Salazar would rely to something as flimsy and unreliable as his bloodline surviving? Sure, he trusted himself to have offspring, but not his offspring." Harry concidered "Makes... sense, actually. So... what is this Heir thing then?" Sanda smiled proudly "Someone who has truelly most, of not all of the values Master Salazar liked... and well, Master Salazar would like you more than him"

Harry smiled "So 'Heir of Slytherin' is not Literal. Its Mental." he grinned "Good ol' Salazar." Sanda nodded "I thank you for your help commander. If you ever need me, i am at your disposal." Harry blinks "Well, uh, keep up your ancestral duty. I will call on you only when i require, Lady Sanda." Sanda let out a laughing sort of hiss "Master once called it... 'Ingridients in my alchemy box' i believe, this utilization of tricks and allies only when needed. You truelly are the heir." Harry blinked at how similar it was to his 'Tools in the toolbox' philosophy and looked up at Sanda "i must take my leave, Lady Sanda. Looking forward to our alligience." and he walked out.

As he turned the corner to Slytherin, Snape was there. "Mister Potter, where have you been?" Harry smiled "Your office, please?" Snape caught on to Slytherin code for 'Oh man, dumbledore must never hear of this' and lead the way, knowing Potter will follow.

"It has come under my attention that you have been sneaking out quite a bit." Harry smiled "cant deny it. I was not caught however, as stated in house rules." teacher and student shared a smile. Snape droned again "However, i am curious what you have been doing." Harry nodded "I found the Chamber of Secrets, and the creature within was... actually really nice. I decided to help it, as it did not enjoy attacking students, but had really no choice when commanded by the orchistrator of the attacks."

Snape took a breath "What kind of creature is it?" Harry smiled "Female basilisk, and before you start, i was just fine. Parseltongue seems to make me immune to the stare. Can barely hope to command a snake if it kills you with a glance, right?" Snape concidered it "I suppose that makes sence. So... a nice... basilisk that was under order to attack students... who ... was the perpetrator, anyway?"

"Tom Riddle. Well, his diary, but i am sure it was Riddle himself first time around." Snape visibly recoiled and harry inquired "Potions master? Sir? You alright?" Snape reeled himself back to shape and spoke "someone had to carry the diary within the chamber, tho." Harry nods "I made that connection too, but from what i saw, the diary had... powers. Whoever had it before me was most likely a puppet to its will. We should not victim harm here." Snape considers and nods "Sounds most wise, mister Potter. So the basilisk then?" Harry smiled "Lady Sanda is safe and healthy, free of the control Tom exerted once on her. She has no wish to continue the attacks, and she is now under my willing command anyway."

Snape gaped, for just a second "You are a Heir of Slytherin?" Harry smiles "Yes, but because its mental, potions master. Anyone with a set of traits and parseltongue is a 'Heir of Slytherin' you see." beat "i dont reccomend seeing Sanda without me to anyone. Without parseltongue, a glance can kill you from what she told me." Harry added a half lie.

Snape conciders "... Albus would like to see her, i know he will." Harry shrugs "And he can. He just has to be with me." Snape looked at harry "Good. I shall let him know. This is still his school, after all."

15 of February, 1993., during History of Magic for Harry

Dumbledore looked at Harry, just outside Myrtle's bathroom, and when Harry glanced up at him, he attempted mind infliltration.

Dumbledore found himself freefalling and landing in a heap on a cobblestone street.

"Welcome to Sigil, the headstone of planescape, headmaster." Harry smiled, across from him, behind an arch. Dumbledore concidered this city, but after seeing an upside down rotating stairwell that emerged on a floating pool of sludge that had dolphins with lazer cannons strapped to there heads, he decided he should stop concidering the architecture, right now. He walked towards to Harry, but upon emerging through the arch, he found himself emerging out a door and almost off an edge of a sharp cliff, he backed up through the door and was insantly submershed and drowning, flailing in panic and swimming up, emerging in the mushroom dotted shores of a green lake, surrounded with mansions, floating cottages, and stairwells that went on forever.

Dumbledore panted and almost concidered diving back through the lake, but found a gigantic coelecanth staring at him like a snack. He took up a stairwell, and started climbing, but after an hour he stopped and looked behind him to realize he had not moved up. He tried to step off, but the ground shattered like glass, and sent him to a freefall again, falling, falling, falling...

He came to in a bed with chibi cthulhu covers. He got up and made an effort to ignore the painting frame that housed a giant eyeball that was following him around the room. He opened the door, and found a flock of sheep with twisted characteristics and gashing teeth. He closed the door and turned around, but found himself in the middle of a muggle highway. He turned around again, village road. He checked his feet. Dirt. He looked forward again. Olympic-sized pool, he realized he was on the speed swim ramp. He turned around and the landscape shifted to a dark boiler room.

Dumbledore slumped onto his knees "N-no way out?" Harry's voice boomed "i am glad you noticed. Professor Snape did not have to test my dreamscape to realize its a maze with no escape." the muggle lighting came on, and Harry appeared, sitting on a fold-out chair.

Dumbledore was panting "this place is killing me... Harry, please." Harry frowned "thought you would not ask. Try and not wander in here again."

Dumbledore gasped as he was back to Hogwarts and checked the clock that was in this level. Not even a second has passed, but Albus was certain he was lost for a few hours. Harry broke his throught proccess "Shall we?"

Dumbledore noded, wiping the recently formed cold sweat from his forhead, and went down the sink and into the hidden dungeons with Harry.

Sanda looks at Harry and makes sure to pin her eyes on him so she does not directly glance at the old man she is hearing softly pant.

"Commander. Who is the bearded master-kin?" Harry smiles and hisses "Headmaster dumbledore. I am here as a translator for a few questions from him." He then continues in English "Headmaster? Go ahead. I will translate."

"I was told, that you are actually a security measure, and that Salazar said what he did about you being an assassin so he kept purre blood support?" Sanda answers "Indeed. Should not seem surprising, if the sorting hat is still used. You should know by now what traits he valued. He had them too" Dumbledore glared at Harry, but continued "I understand your gaze is lethal and you cant do anything about it, but how can i trust your word that you do not plan to hurt my students?" Sanda hissed, and harry translated "One cannot lie through parseltongue. Only way i could mislead you would be to merely not mention what my intentions were" harry blinked and thought back. Indeed. One could NOT lie through Parseltongue. Only avoid revealing information.

Dumbledore sighed "In that case, i suppose, Lady Sanda, i am no one to remove you from your rightful place. I hope my fear of you did not offend you." Sanda had noted the shaking and spoke through Harry "Giftless, your fear is reasonable. Only gifted can withstand me, which is why i am not looking at you." Harry blinked and wanted to clarify "Er, not translating right now, but they refer to 'parseltongue' as 'gift' unless they clarify another kind of gift." Dumbledore nodded "Thank you for directly translating Harry. Bid lady sanda my respect and farewell, and we can go." Chance to test the theory. Harry tried to say 'He says you better listen or else' but he hears himself hiss "He extends his respect and farewell" that seals it. Parsel was literally incapable of lying. "I will see you around, Lady Sanda." Harry bowed and followed the headmaster out.

16 of February, 1993.

Hermione stared at Harry.

"Again! You went and dealt with it, alone, again!"

Harry sighed.

Harry froze hermione with a powerful glare. "My brilliant friend, i cannot simply believe you do not understand what i mean by 'Lady sanda could kill you with a simple stare'. I will not have that." uppon Hermione shuddering , Harry's eyes softened and she could move again "I simply could not risk you down there before i was certain i had her Allegience to me, and only, to me. Do you understand?"

Hermione spoke quietly "You said next time you would involve us" Harry nodded "i fully intended to. But then... Sanda was revealed to be a Basilisk. So being alone down there was less total risk, since i am immune to the stare." Hermione paused, then spoke "Harry, did you know you were immune to the stare?"

"Yes"

Hermione blinked.

Hermione spoke "What do you mean, 'Yes'?"


	13. Inducting the Dragon

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1992-3 calendar, so if any of my schoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

AN 3: Sorry for the wait, i caught black death. (not really. More like The Flu.)

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 13: Inducting the Dragon.

16 of February, 1993.

"Once i made it in, and saw Sanda, i Legliminallized her, looking for a way i could survive this big snake. So i went as back as possible."

Harry took a breath and continued. " In the memory Lady sanda emerged from her egg, and pinned a young wizard with the glare, and seemed surprised that He did not drop dead. The young wizard spoke how 'You cant harm the gifted with your eyes, sweetheart' before he pet it." At hermione blinking he finished "So, i let her see me, and made sure she remembered that memory too. The rest of my survival hinged on persuation." Hermione concidered then spoke "and you are good at that"

Hermione spoke again "Can you please promice you will involve us next time?" Harry sighed "No." Hermione reeled a bit, but Harry continued "But i do promice to involve you if its something that would be safer to do as a group, alright?" Hermione ruminated over the wording, picking it to bits, making harry smile, and she finally responds "Cannot fault that. Well, lets continue our other plan."

Harry grinned "Thats the spirit~!"

~Day of the House Cup Award Ceremony~

Albus Strolled to his place at high table, and Looked at the Hourglasses

720 720 720 720

Dumbledore slams the table and gets up, sonorus going up as well. "Mister Potter!"

Harry gets up and walks to the high table.

Albus speaks shakily "...Mister Potter, why are you doing this" Harry smiles "because its obviously working. Stop looking at the hourglasses for one second and look at the tables, headmaster. Please."

The Tables?

Albus looked at the tables.

He then noticed that there were "wrong" colored robe ridges on each table. It took a bit to notice on slytherin, because only Miss Brown the Gryffindor was among the greens, but every table was mix mach to sme degree, and whats more, Albus just saw calm conversation.

Harry smiled and took out his wand, looking at Neville holding up a newspaper "And whats more, Accio Daily Prophet~" he caught the newspaper "Here"

 _Session of the Wizengamot 21/1993, Emergency Session._

 _Attending Votes:_

 _House Malfoy_

 _House Potter_

 _House Longbottom_

 _By a vote of_ _ **2/1**_ _we declare:_

 _That after today's House cup ceremony, House points will be Hogwarts points, and will be fully collaborative to show the state of coalition inside the school. As made obvious by Mister Harry Potter, Wizards work best together, and thus we will grace his new system for at least 4 years._

 _~Emergency Session of Wizengamot, Acting Wagrump Cornelius Fudge._

"Wait, House Potter? But only me and You have the Voh-oh. M-Merlin's beard, Harry, i did not even feel you leave the castle." Harry smiled "Well, i was very discreet. Come on, Headmaster. Kill the House cup forever. Do it~!"

Albus sighed "That was very underhanded of you Harry." Harry frowned "are you saying you are not? Lets see about that."

Albus awoke, tied to a metal chair, Harry across from him.

Albus struggled "H-how? W-What?"

Harry smiles "I think you folks call it... Leglimency? I dont get it. I call it Dominate." Albus reeled "How did you get through My Occlumentic diversions? This place is my inner brain, and you have me captive!" Harry nodded "Fire. Do not worry, your barriers should come back up as soon as i pull out. Now, headmaster. Swear you will kill it, or i will start extracting your deepest, darkest secrets."

"Y-you have my word. Please do not do this again. Torture ruins your style, Harry" Harry chuckles "Indeed it does. Just stop being a barrier to me fighting for the greater good and you will find yourself nicely ignored. Because you are taking the piss now, headmaster."

Dumbledore was back at hogwarts, and started producing cold sweat. "Harry Potter has a point. Maybe it is time for a change. On this, the last day of the house cup, i would like to raise the bar for all of you. To all houses, i give you all, 500 points, making 4880 a record for you all to strive for."

Harry Grinned and returned to his seat, opened his Journal and wrote "Quest Complete. Proceed to Phase 3." and set to enjoy the goodbye feast.

2 of August, 1993, 10:02 Hours, "The Proving Grounds" Near Wraysbury River, England.

Hermione Paced "So" beat "who are we waiting for?"

At that, Lucious Malfoy apperated with Draco nearby. Harry spoke up "Bout time you showed up, goldielocks. Come on. Everyone's waiting." Lucious sneered "This rabble, Draco? Really? I will find you high class people you can hang out you know." But his cane was summoned away wordlessly to Harry's hand.

Lucious gaped. His grip was not steady enough!

Harry spoke "You had one job. Drop your son over, then fuck off. You did not. I am keeping your weapons as a warning. I will send them back with Draco." Lucious furred his brow furiously "I cannot apparate without my cane, childe!" Harry smiled "i dont care" he banished a bus ticket towards Lucious "Take the bus. Line 312 should do it. Goodbye."

Lucious Fumed and flung a wandless "Incendio!" at Harry, Who did a twirling dodge, slipped out his wand and during sidestep he swished once and a small slash hurt Lucious in the chest. Lucious stared at harry with wide, angry eyes and reared to summon all his willpower "WingardiACK~!" he winced and stepped back, looking at his bloody wrist. It was not permanant or fatal, but it hurt a lot.

"Next time, i will aim on something much more valuable." Harry stated "doubt Missus malfoy would want a Eunuch as a Husband." Lucious eyes filled with fear, and vowed he would not drop his guard again against this child, and stormed off.

Draco stared at Harry "He could get you Expelled." Harry chuckled "That would involve admitting being injured by a 13 year old boy. He cant have that." Draco concidered, and nodded, looking at the others staring at him uneasily "L-look, i was invited here. I want to s-see what the huff is about. All of you were astonishing duellers during the dueling club meetings... We are NOT friends!"

Harry smiled and nodded "Not all of those present right now are Friends, Mister Malfoy. We are here merely to improve. Now, everyone. Shed your wands to the safety box. Lets get to work."

Malfoy Manor, 19:25

Draco emerges through the floo, lightly panting and dirty, holding the cane.

Lucious, who was still raving, looks over with Narcissa and they both gape, but before he could speak, Narcissa sprinted to Draco and hugged him "Did the savages hurt you?" Draco blinked "Er... no, we just all worked out. The Exersice was... intence. I could not keep up with them, But Har-" he swallows that down "Potter gave me a personal exersise scedule so i can catch up."

Lucious sneered "No, no way."

Draco looked up. "Father. Please Summon Miss Greengrass for a practice duel tommorow. I will show you how helpful this will be to me."

"You can already soundly beat your Junior, Draco." Draco nods "Yes. Call my Senior." Lucious gaped "Draco, you... cannot beat her. I love you son, but your core is on the weak side." Draco answered "i could not beat her before. But things are different now." Lucious glared "no ammount of filthy muggle exersize would empower your core, Draco. The Potter lied!" Draco looked around and spoke "He told me that too. He also told me it was not the point. I did not understand this morning, but i do now. Please, father, its not like we will hurt each other more than my mediwich can fix in seconds."

Lucious sighs "fine, son. Do not say i did not warn you."

4 of August, 1993, 11:45, Malfoy Manor.

Daphne Greengrass set on her side of the Dueling chamber and was still surprised "You sure you want to do this, Draco?" Draco nodded "Please. I need to know. I NEED to know." and started channeling the footwork in his mind, his body settling to a boxer-like rhythim. Ah. Thats why potter could not stand still for even a second while dueling.

Lucious sighs and speaks "Begin" And Daphne wordlessly throws a Flipendo at draco, who now finds it easy to do a gracious dodge aside, both draco's and Lucious'es eyes going wide. Daphne gaped a second "Locomotor Mortis!" a fluid duck and sidestep, draco feeling his body come alive now and his core flaring. Daphne did an amazingly speedy flick and snarled "Stupefy!" and Draco contorts his body to the side, deftly dodging the duelling stunner. He was panting by now but he felt awake, alive, instead of winded like before. He barely registered his wand flicking and his mouth forming "Diffindo!" and did not fully grasp it till the soft "clunk" of Daphe's wand impacting the floor and her holding the tiny cut on her wrist.

"Ow, ow ow, ow. Wow. Uhm." Daphne held her wrist "i give. Cant pick my wand back up without Mediwitch intervention. Think you hit a nerve, Draco. Good Job!" Draco panted and seathed his wand. He still had low physical stamina due to his pampered lifestyle, and his weak core was tingling very slightly after a single household charm, but he could feel the difference in his motions, and what Potter called "Combat High" More to the point, He incapacitated Daphne, a person who he could not touch before in a single cast, and he did not even deliberately cast it! His tuned mind and new reflexes made up for him and delivered a decisive attack.

It felt... glorious.

So.

Why he did not gloat?

"Oh my." Why was he stepping closer? Concerned? Gloat, damn it!

"You okay, Daphne?" What? No, GLOAT.

Daphne smiled "nothing a mediwtch cant heal, Draco, i am fine."

But he was fixated on the drop of blood clinging on the wrist. He drew blood. He always wanted to draw blood. His mind knew he always wanted to draw blood and defaulted on Diffindo instead of a locomotor wibbly, flipendo or expeliarmus.

So, why?

Why does this makes him feel sick to the bone?

Mediwitch arriving and paching Daphne up broke his internal torment, but he still had questions he needed to ask himself later. Lucious walked back and hugged him, speaking "Very well, i shall allow you to do the muggle exersises. You have demonstrated there effectiveness very well today, Draco." Draco just nodded and hugged back. He felt sick. Really sick.

6 of August, 1993, 9:45 Diagon Alley, London.

Harry had alerted his Poving Grounds squad he'd be there today, and quickly met with Hermione and Suzan Bones, and they started shopping together, Harry catching a Daily Prophet and reading of the Escape of Sirius Black.

Harry grinned and showed it to Suzan "Is this serious?" Susan blinked "Yes this is Sirius, cant you read the- waiit." she shot a glare to Harry. He grinned. She laughed "Okay, Good one." she then looked dead serious "next time they wont recognize your corpse, tho." Harry winked "Oh my, sounds like a fun afternoon!" Hermione looked in mock horror "Ew." They all laughed, those jokes now commonplace as they all start hitting there teens.

Suzan took a breath from the laughing "Oh my god, since when did we become all perverts?" Harry smiles "well, its called Thir-TEEN for a reason, you get it?" Suzan nodded "yeah, i do, just. Kaboom, man. Snuck right up to us." Hermione whispered to Harry "and caused 4d6 extra sneak attack damage." Harry kinda exploded in laughter but stopped when he noted Draco was Alone here today and was walking towards them.

"Good Morning, Mister Malfoy." Harry said amiably but Draco stopped him with how grave he sounded "No listen. Please. W-what have you done to me? Can you tell me?" Harry blinked "I gave you a day of exersices and a set for personal training that would greatly boost your mental cohesion and combat efficacy." Draco nodded "N-nothing more? C-causae i injured someone in a friendly duel and i ... i cant get it out of my mind." Harry frowned "So you see now what cruelty feels like, dont you? I was afraid about that when i took you under my wing. Thankfully, you realized on an injury, and not your first murder."

Draco gasped "N-no way i can kill anyone, i-" Harry interrupted "Cant stand it. I know. But thats what Voldemort will want from you, should he return." Draco gaped "and you dont? Following your training regiment... i am now almost downright a killing machine." Harry looks at him grimly. "Good. Now keep going till you can beat everything non lethally, and without hurting them. I will never ask you to kill. I will merely ask you to win, so you can join everyone else in winning."

Draco twitched "You plan to win against voldemort? Thats crazy..."

Harry smiles "Unless he complies with change? Yes. He will be removed from the winners."

Draco's eyes went wide "The Dark lord will not comply!"

Harry grins evilly "Challenge Accepted."


	14. Dealing with the Dogs of War

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1993-4 calendar, so if any of my schoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 14: Dealing with the Dogs of War

September 1, 1993.

Harry sat inside the Hogwarts Express next to a sleeping adult he favored with a bit of bemusement. Probably a professor that had a long night, but he has never seen a Professor on board the express before. Probably just too poor to buy a broom? But then couldn't he Floo to Hogwarts from the ministry?

Harry shrugged and cracked open the daily prophet, and learned that Gilderoy got trampled to death by a swarm of fangirls. Due to the fact a Wizard worth his salt would not have died this way, his exploits are now under investigation. Harry looked up and smiled at Hermione as she sat.

"Defense Against the Dark arts, more than likely" Harry motioned to the Adult. "Wonder if we will get a Good one, finally." Hermione Sighed and nodded, settling in for the travel to school.

A couple of hours of chatting later, Lights cut out, and the train grinds to a halt.

Harry looks out as Hermione says"Oh shit, the Nazgul!" while looking out, and Yep, sure enough!

The wraiths start scowering the train, and one opens Harry's compartment.

Harry stands up and looks right through it.

And it gets lost in revolving stairwell hallways with lake ceilings and permiating noise of fulmination for a million years.

It promptly shrieks in agony and flies out with great speed.

The adult was up and his wand was out. Harry smiled at not hearing him move. Deft and deadly. Finally.

"What did you do?" He rasped. Harry smiled "I showed it my mind. It could not find what it was searching... and seeing how it spent a full second in there, it would have grown depressidly insane." The man paled. "You... depressed... a dementor?" Nice name for the Nazgul. Harry looks at the man "Aint i a stinker?"

The Professor gaped, gaped again, and he decided he critically failed speaking as the whistle blared, exiting the compartment. Harry looked at Hermione "Good work, but i think you scared our professor." Harry smiles "Good. May inspire him to step up his game."

September 3

Harry walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts, ready to see if this one was good.

The man, Professor Lupin according to the scedule, took a quick tally to note abdsenses and smiled "Good Morning, and welcome to DADA." Harry almost exploded and wondered how'd he miss that before. Lupin smiled at the stiffled laughter "Yes, i know, i had the same reaction when i first noticed too." beat "In any case, Lets get to work. You may have noticed the thrashing chest over there." Harry had, and like everyone else, nodded. Lupin continued "Inside there is a Boggart. it forms into your greatest fear."

"Now, the best way to defeat a boggart is think of something funny, and cast Riddikulus on it" Lupin notes and demonstrates the wand motion. "And it will shapechange to the funny thing you thought off" Harry groaned. Yes, this was nothing new from Ministry mandated curricilum, But had the same problems the bad sides of the curricilum had. Harry wished Lupin would just give them the trivia they need a day before the test rater than waste class time on learing a specific spell for a specific creature. Harry did not even bother learning this spell.

The class was presented the boggart, which did shift from form to form, And Harry saw it shapeshift into Snape for Neville. Now this is a man who fears the right things, good god. Harry was eventually coralled in front of the Boggart.

Harry smiled "Hello" The Boggart let out a frightful yelp as it became smoke and leaped back into the box.

Lupin and the class stared.

Lupin walked to the chest, trying to pry the boggart out, but it was holding the lid close.

Lupin looked at Harry "Um... wow, i expected a Silly fear, or Voldemort. But i think this is what happens when someone is actually fearless or an excellent Occlumens, They become the Boggart's greatest fear and can drive it away by there mere presence."

Harry smiles "I do have some fears, altho i must admit Voldermort is not among them as i dont even know what he looks like, there were no pictures or anything. I merely have peerless mental defenses bolstered by a dreamscape of madness. Any creature who tries to infiltrate my mind will go mad." Lupin nodded "You are a bit ahead from your peers, but we do not punish that. 20 points for you. You mind leaving the class so the rest can continue?"

Harry smiles "Sure thing, proffessor Lupin, have fun!" and he left the class, taking out his notebook

Remus Lupin has to follow the mandated Ministry Curricilum, but he seems to have understanding and passion of his subject, and is willing to teach us instead of talking about himself or stuttering us to oblivion. I will give him more chance to get to the meaty stuff before i take action. Rating: Riddikulus

Harry uses his free time to read a bit in the library, gathering knowledge for later use.

He later looked at his Muggle watch and decided to start walking towards Arithmacy

2 hours later he was walking out and writing in his Notebook

Arithmacy with Sepitma Vector starts out as basic muggle math, before later on going to arithmatic-based shortcuts to wordless and wandless magic. It starts way beyond where i am in muggle math, but given how math retarded pure bloods are, this sacrifise is needed so evereyone is in similar levels once actual Arithmacy starts up. Rating: WxI/N

~MEANWHILE~

Draco was scared. Those Hippogryphs had razor-sharp bone talons.

He stepped closer and did his deepest, most honest, regal bow.

It bowed back gracefully.

Hagrid smiled "Gewd werk! Go ahead and touch him. Gently, mind yer." Draco stepped forward and stroked the Hippogryph, and smiled as it cooned pleased. It slowly ducked and and gave perch with one wing. Hagrid gaped "Em, Err... He wans yer to ride im." Draco smiled "Very well, Buckbeak" And deftly mounted the beast, and it took off.

The sensation was unbeliavable. This hippogryph was faster than a Firebolt model broom, Altho draco had no real control, He enjoyed the animated flight more than he did his expensive brooms. Potter once again, was proven correct. Pleasure can be found on the most simple things.

Once Buckbeak landed, Draco dismounted and gave it a neck massage as thanks, before stepping back and by Hagrid.

The Crabbe insulted it and got mauled.

"AEERG! DAMN IT! I WILL MAKE SURE ITS DEAD" he screamed and Draco calmly responded "Crabbe, you will do no such thing" Crabbe looked back, and Draco continued "Our professor warned us repeatedly that those are creatures of respect and precise ritual. You acted like an oaf to it. You deserve the pain that was inflicted to you. You are dismissed till you are healed, and dont let me catch you being undone by your own stupidity again." Crabbe gaped, and was still gaping as hagrid picked him up to get him to the hospital wing.

Draco smiled, inwardly thanking Harry's advice of 'Apply your kindness as Cruelty, and none in Slytherin will dislike you' and was giddy about managing to form his worry about Crabbe's health into a 'brutal reprimand'. Felt so good being Slytherin. This is what it was all about. Not being a git, but the ends justifing the means. The ends here was making sure a retard does not jeopardize school and his health, the means being manipulation of his chosen wording.

Ron Weasly approached.

"Slimy Snake Potter rubbin off you, git. Stop that. I am starting to like you." Draco smiled "Awesome, now i have more ways to annoy you. Draco Malfoy, defender of justice!" Ron gaped. Draco smiled. Ron spoke "bloody hell" and backed off.

Draco was walking back inside later, and caught a peculiar sight. Ginny Weasly being shoved around by 3 Slytherins. Pah!

"Really, housemates? Really?" he calmly stated, shoving stopping at once. He continued "Fists and shoving are tools of GRYFFINDOR. If little firehead here deserves your spite i am sure you have more indirect means of knocking her down a few pegs. Or are you simply too retarded and your placement at Slythering was pleading the hat for a place that culd possibly teach you what cunning is?" The Slytherins backed up, nodded, and took off.

Draco waited a couple minutes before sighing and approaching "i appologize of the rumor mill they may start, i thought you would prefer it to bruises." Ginny gaped and spoke "Wow, um... that was really slick, there, thanks." Draco smiled "No problem. Take care of yourself though. Manny students have a Grudge on the Weasly family thanks to the infernal twins." Ginny frowned "Ugh, i know. And i get it. Kinda surprizing you came to my rescue though... and your dad and mine enemies?" Draco nodded "My father is an adult man. He can be enemies or friends with who he wishes. I am not him." Ginny gave a nod "Yeah. Thanks for getting i am not my brothers either." She offers a hand "Ginevra Weasly. Please use 'Ginny' if you must use my first name."

Draco gave a chuckle "Merlins beard i dont blame you, with a name like that. Draco Lucius Malfoy, just Draco if you are in a hurry." beat "Also, i'd really appreciate no one knows of what occured here. I will still need my reputation within Slytherin." Ginny nodded "I getcha, i am not a complete Gryffindork. Thanks again!" and she took off as Draco walked into the Dungeons to grab his potion supplies.

Fred and George emerged from behind the stairs, having till recently planned to save ginny with Fireworks, and looked at each other.

"Me thinks that Slimy Snake Potter got the Dragon, Forge." "Would seem so, Gred." "On good terms with our Ginevra as well" "And now a Slytherin we can like." "We back off, Gred?" "Sure thing, Forge." and took up the stairs.

6 of September, 1993 10:35

Harry met with his proving grounds squad in the Hogwarts grounds, Since it was Saturday.

"Well, Friends and Allies, i think its time we tackle the creation of a dreamscape for you all. It will severely help your mental defenses grow, and is very useful for memorization. This task will not be completed today and will take you monts, but its important to set the foundations as soon as possible." He looked at Draco, Neville, Hermione, and Suzan nod. "Good. Lets get to work."

Albus Dumbledore felt Sirius Black enter the wards, but decided not to alert the authorities.

14:45

Harry held up a hand, stopping the nearly done session, as something enters his detection range. He noticed a black, mangy dog emerging from the forbidden forest and looking at them all.

Harry shook his head and approached, and kneeled, stroking the mutt "hello, you lost?" but Serenity spoke through his sleeve "Canid not canid. But master-kin." Ah. Wizard. Harry focused his eyes into the 'Dog's' and it went limp.

Sirius Black 'woke up' inside a cozy, warm room, inside a bed, under chibi cthulhu covers, and did not want to move. He felt so comfortable. He noted it was kinda similar to Imperio, but he heard no orders so he felt free to relax and lightly nap.

Neville gasped "what did you do?" Harry smiled "No worries, should be just fine." he hoists the sleeping mutt with a Wingardium and walks back towards the school "Keep todays mental exersises untill it takes shape. Then work on expanding it. Dont overwork yourseves." and vanished through the main gates of the building.

Snape sees harry enter with a mutt and blinks "Potter? What is the meaning of this?" Harry frowned "Sorry. Serenity told me this is a wizard, and she was never wrong when it came to smells." Snape blinked "Ah, so she has warned you of Lupin too, then?" Harry smiles "Duh. Why you think i ordered wolfsbane?" Snape let himself enjoy a small smile, and sealed the room, then ordered Harry to place the comatose dog down. "Animagum Revalo" he droned and it sure enough, shaped back to a man. Sirius Black.

Snape frowned and opened his apothicary, taking out Veritaserum. "Potter, releash him now." Harry nodded, and Ejected Sirius from his dreamscape trap.

Sirius woke up on the cold floor and slumped up. Severus made a signal, and slipped a chair close to Sirius. Harry picked the signal up, wand emerging into his hand. "Locomotor mortis!" ankles snap shut, and Sirius sits down on the chair, dazed. "Accio Wand!" and there goes his wand. He shakes his head and clears his vision, seeing Harry and Snape.

He then notices the son of James has Green-edged robes.

"H-Harry..." he rasped. Harry saw Snape slip 5 drops of veritaserum in a goblet of water and he levitated it over to Sirius, who drank it with great thirst. Harry spoke. "Now then, what did you gain from betraying my parents?"

Sirius realized he had just drank veritaserum when "It was not me, it was Peter Pedigrew, Wormtail." spilled out. Harry frowned "Ah. You left me for dead to chase him, i guess. Where is he at?" Sirius took a breath and spoke "Animagus. Rat. Hides with the weasleys." Harry suddenly grinned. Sirius gaped "H-Harry?" Harry spoke "I killed him in the Hogwarts Express. Serenity told me it was a shifter, and i thought it was a pedophile, so i Ice Bolted him in the neck." Sirius searched for an answer "Who is Serenity?"

Harry smiled "The one who betrayed YOU as an animagus as well, and Lupin as a Werewolf. Serenity is my closest friend and ally."

Sirius smiled a bit "You have a girlfriend, Harry?"


	15. The Power Play

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1993-4 calendar, so if any of my schoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 15: The Power Play

6 of September, 1993 15:27

Before Harry could Respond, Dumbledore emerged from the Floo with Aurors.

"Good Job, Harry. 200 Points to you. We will take it from here." He said But harry frowned "Well i wanna be in the trial." One of the aurors sneered "Dont be prepostorus, he was Never tried, and nor he will now." Harry frowned more "Lord Potter Demands a trial of this man. Are you really gonna refuse me sirs?"

Dumbledore smiled "I am your magical Guardian Harry. Merely by being here, i can retract that."

Harry looked at Dumbledore "Are you gonna violate the stature of secrecy then?" Dumbledore paled "W-what?" Harry smiled "My legal Guardian is Petunia Dursley. One simple request, and i am off to Ajerbaizan for ... i dunno... half a decade~? I can then come back and just take the tests to finish my education. Only way you can stop this is if you reveal your self in muggle authorities, and i doubt Albus Dumbledore exists in the new Computerized Databases. No ammount of Obliviation will get you there, sir."

Snape smiled and nodded, Kinda glad he still kept up with the muggle side of things at least a bit by prooving to still be alive and "drifting" once a year. Dumbledore reared and started talking a bit louder "Harry, you dont understand, you cant leave England for half a decade." Harry nodded "Yes, i have found you have admittedly unknown reasons for want to keep me here, old man. So thats my trade... i get the trial and participate on it... Or i am off."

Dumbledore panted. Cornered. Reeling. About to break.

"I am sure the Aurors dont have all day." Harry mused, song-like.

Dumbledore licked his lips and concidered it. Harry is too independant. Even Black wont be able to sway him. No need to resist needlessly and get this slimy python angry again. "Very well, harry. I will alert the minister." and vanished through the Floo.

"So, Wotcher, Harry? Mind giving me control of your binding charm on him?" The Younger Auror smiled. Harry blinked "Bugger me, Knives! You made it!" The older auror blinked "er... 'Knives' ? What?" She smiled "You know i hate my name, So harry made this nickname for me. I still like it, honestly. Its badass." Harry smiled, and flicked control over to 'Knives' Tonks. Knives smiled "You been getting crazily good if what Dumbles says is true, too. Hope you join the Auror office. Theres a bit of a lack of badasses in it." The older Auror gaped "Dumbles? And EXCUSE ME?" Knives smiled "Not you, you aging husk, but you fast approachging expiration date."

Harry smiled at the banter as Minister of Magic, Cornelious Fudge emerged from the Floo. "Lord potter, the chamber is ready, follow me." Harry nodded, and followed them through with the Aurors and Sirius.

Severus saw the dying embers of floo and let out a smirk "They are doomed."

~Meanwhile~

"The Badger is ours. All we require now is spinning eyes."

"... Thankfully, Mister G, i have just the thing for it. I need to do it over the summer, over his general vanishing period."

"... Dont Fail us, Mister C. Mister R does not like failure."

"I got it. You just make SURE your charmwork is in order. Should i fail, I am supposed to merely assist you, and the plan will then hinge on you."

"Mister M gave me good training. I won't fail, even if you do."

"Good. Death to the Mudbloods."

~HP:TLG~

6 of September, 1993 15:49, Ministry of Magic Trials Office.

Fudge tapped the gavel.

"We have converged today to Satisfy Lord Potter with the Trial of Sirius Black. Lord Potter, you have the stage."

Harry took a breath. "Minister, Appointed Jury, Aurors. It has come to my attention that Sirius Black was never tried for his Betrayal of my Parents. I hereby want Confession Via Leglimency and Veritaserum, leglimency ensuring theres no other activity other than recalling going on." Fudge nodded "Will be done. Court Alchemist, Administer the Dose. Auror Shaklebolt, you Can do the Leglimens for us?" Shaklebolt nods and moves down as Sirius downs a whole vial of Veritaserum and cringes at the undilluted taste.

Fudge Started. "What did you get for Betraying the Potters?" Sierious sighed "I did not. I were not the secret Keeper." Fudge frowned as shaklebolt indicated that there was no odd brain activity. "Who did then? It had to be willingly." Sirius spoke "Yes. Peter Pettigrew was, and betrayed them." Fudge frowned more "But you killed pettigrew and 12 muggles." Serius shook his head "No. Petigrew Bombarda'd the street, and shapechanged into his rat form after cutting his finger. He was an animagus." Fudged gaped a bit "And where is he now? Do you know?" Sirius thought "Last i could confirm, he was hiding with the Weasley family. He is Scabbers." Fudge sighed, checked with Shacklebolt and sighed again.

"Lord Potter, i am sorry. I cannot condemn him back to azkaban. The man is innocent." Harry nods "I am just glad Justice was done, altho i find it peculiar he was not tried in this fashion before. What drove you to close a man that could have been, and ultimately was, innocent, in the Soul sucking jail of Azkaban, Minister?"

Oh No...

"L-lord Potter, Albus Dumbledore Ensured us he was the secret keeper and since once cannot divulge a Fidellus secret with Cruciatus or Imperius... we..." Harry slammed the table "Sure, alright, but you did not think to check? With VERITASERUM AND A LEGLIMENS? Why did you regard Dumbledore as infallable in that instance?" Fudge loosened his collar a bit and looked at Rita Skeeter FURIOUSLY writing in the corner. Bollocks.

"He did run away to chace pettigrew, Lord potter, Surely you cant say this man should have been your magical guardian!" Harry nods "Yes, but thats another matter entirely. You could have stripped him of my magical guardianship and let him otherwise walk free, but you shut him in Azkaban... on a whim from DUMBLEDORE. With no trial." Fudge panted "B-Buh... Dumbledore said-" harry interruped "Dumbledore Smuckledore, minister! Is that what you are? A sockpuppet?" Hary Finished, and Rita wrote even more furiously.

OH NO...

Harry smiled. "Emergency Jury. Let it be seen how much of a Puppet your current minister actually was when it came to a matter of justice. Sirius Black got locked away with no Trial, while some Deatheaters walked away without a drop of veritaserum. I beseech you to concider this, and really think if you desire to be In Sirius'es place in this room with such lofty sense of justice."

Fudge panted. He never felt so cornered in his life. "What about your magical Guardianship?" Harry smiles "Given Sirious'es lack of paternal instinct when let me to die, and the murky morality of this court when i was assigned to Dumbledore, i posit that the only non-suspicious method to deal with it is to Legalize me as a magical Adult, and thus my magical guardianship is mine alone."

Sirius looked down a bit, but could not fault Harry. He had failed him alright. He spoke "As i was just prooven innocent, i can cast the Vote of House Black in Favor of Harry Potter being a Magical Adult." There. At least start paching holes. If he could not be a godfather, he could at least be an ally to Harry. Harry Smiled in responce to that. Not bad, Sirius.

Then the Proving grounds squad burst into the room.

Neville spoke "I cast the Vote of House Longbottom in favor of Potter." Draco Spoke "i cast the vote of House Malfoy in favor of Potter." Fudged frowned "What? You are not adults!" The boys smiled and Draco spoke "no, but the only ones who can retract our votes are our magical guardians, and do you REALLY want to bother Father when i obviously have permission, Minister Fudge?" Draco lied.

Fudge sighed. "By a vote of 3 to 1, Harry Potter is now Lord Harry Potter, a Magical Adult." Harry Grinned, and thumbs upped his proving grounds squad, as Sirious Stared in disbelief. Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff kids, standing side to side and helping a common friend. The fact that Harry was a Slytherin instantly stopped bothering him. Harry was not shoved in or manipulated. He was a cunning individual who unified those different types of people to a common goal. For Dumbledore's greatness, only Slughorn was slytherin on there side during the war, and He was not as ready to jump in as this Blonde here was.

On there way out of the proceedings, Sirious followed the Proving grounders a bit and asked "So, who of them is Serenity, Harry?" Harry laughed and patted his sleeve, the Python slipping out and cutely flickjing her tongue "This is Serenity." Sirius gaped, and then had a hearty laugh "That was the best misunderstanding ever. so... who are they all?" Harry smiles and introduced "Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy. I still need a Ravenclaw to have a full collection though." Hermione spoke in mock offense "Mr. Potter, you wound me, i dont count?" referencing one of there earliest talks and Harry laughed "Course you do, Ravendor, but you have to admit there is a shocking lack of blue amongst us." Hermione sighed and nodded in mocked sadness "yes, you are right."

As the proving grounders walked into the floo, Sirius requested Harry to hang back a bit.

"Thank you so much, Harry. Your dad would have been proud of you... if only because you are way more efficient than his bullhead-arse approach." Harry had a smile "I guess. You seem alright, Mr Black, maybe we can meet over this summer. I hold a gathering near Wraysbury river every summer. I will owl you the details, once i have a mailing adress." Sirius smiled "I'd like that. Will contact as soon as i have one set up. " beat "So is bushy hair your Girlfriend, Harry?" harry blinked "No Such desire yet, sorry, Sirius. I will tell you if that changes." Sirious laughed at the straightforward reply, expecting at least some feverant denyal or blushing, and bit harry farewell, heading for a flu that would take him closer to home.

Harry emerged from the floo into Snape's office

Snape droned "Your ... Proving Grounds team, as they call themselves is very charismatic and skilled, potter. Honestly, i should have seen that coming." Harry felt the talk that Snape implied needed to be done and sat down. Snape continued "What i am about to tell you is so you can have context. Use this context as a weapon." beat "Your father and i have been enemies, and contenders for the same heart... Lily. He however, admitedly both saved my life and won her fair and square when i angrily acted like a git. I never saw it as that, and kept grudge for James for years."

Snape shifted "Voldemort came along, and some of the change he sought would help me... so... as soon as i heard a prophecy of his defeat, i brought it to him... not knowing back then it referred to You... and thus Lily." Harry blinked, but Snape continued "When i realized i became a double agent for dumbledore, trying to get him to stop voldemort. With Fiendfyre if necissary, as alone i could not beat him. But... Dumbledore believed in the prophecy too. And thus never TRIED to kill Voldemort."

Harry spoke "Ah. Thats why..." Snape spoke "He cant have you leave? Yes. He is trying his most to push you against voldemort by any means necessary. Hiring Quirrel, Getting the stone, Allowing the Diary to come into hogwarts... Letting you confront Sirius while he was slandered by media... He is trying to force you into heroic spirit so you will willingly face Voldemort." beat "But you have Bested him thus far."

Snape took a sip of firewhiskey to steel his nerves "However, Dark wizards like me still suffer descrimination, and Dumbledore would not try and fix that. Voldemort will return, so he needs dark to still seem evil." Harry nodded, promting snape to continue. "Harry. When Voldemort returns, Dumbledore will push me back out there to continue the war while manipulating you against Him and me, but i know now how smart you are. Keep doing things your own way my snake. Please. Please... do not let any of them win. Let Everyone win, like you have been planning, and remove anyone wanting to take control from the winners."

Harry concidered "You realize what you are Asking, Potions Master, Sir?" Snape looked down but responded sadly "Yes. show me that ... i can still believe in a better tommorow." Harry could see the tears being held back. He could have said this dark man had been molded by pain, but he just now realized how much. "It will be no problem, Severus. It was part of my plan anyway." He smiles, at which Snape slumped onto his office and passed out, sobbing in his sleep from releif.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Harry pulled a blanket over snape, and stealthily snuck out, and closed the door, heading back to slytherin.

One More reason for everyone to win.

Harry's Resolve was bolstered to an ammount he never before thought possible.


	16. Say Please

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1993-4 calendar, so if any of my schoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 16: "Say Please"

With less on them, The proving grounders kept sharpening there skill, and barely celebrated aYear final of 3850 Points for Hogwarts, Even tho it was a glorious total, There plan was to surpass the record set by Dumbledore before they are out of this school.

That meant ironing out the rest of the students to well educated individuals taht could ace quetions at least, since in-fighting had been reduced into an all-time low.

Recent addition Li Su said they could unify the smarter students to act as tutors to those of less mental prowess, and starting next year, this plan would be underway.

Draco spoke "So, any of us should attempt to get in the Triwizard tourney next year?" Susan blinked "Well Cedric Diggory wants to enter. He is good." Harry spoke "Good. We unify and support Cedric or whoever else the Goblet chooses. No need to risk our necks if Hogwarts will have an entrant. We do not need to win the tourney." beat "Our objective should be befriending The students and champions of Durmstrang and Baubaxtons. The farthest reaching our tendrills are from now, the Better. "

Neville spoke "I got enough money aside now. I will buy a new wand as soon as possible." Harry smiles "Amazing. Lupin taught us a fair ammont of stuff during his one year here, and i understand his want to abandon the post. I am sure its cursed. You all will practice your Patronus and Stupefy over the summer, and we meet at 1 August for our Proving Grounds session."

August 1, 1994, "The Proving Grounds" By Wraysbury River, England, 9:55

Sirius paced a Bit as Harry explained today's session. No wands or magic? While Sirius could see the utility of toughness and mobility, How much could kids hope to even stay ahead of him enough for him to benefit?

He failed to account for the years in Azkaban.

And he found himself panting and lagging behind EVERYONE, even that pampered Malfoy!

"Merlin's Balls, Harry, your Training Regimen would be fit for Aurors." He gasped as he was winding down. Harry frowned "Then we need to step up more. Aurors failed against Voldemort, and i wish to disable him with such ease he understands he has no choice but to collaborate or die."

Sirius blinked "Collaborate or Die? Harry... thats talk a Dark Wizard would use." Harry blinked "Who said i was Light? I use whatever magic works best." Sirius grew uncomfortable "Surely not the unforgivables?" Harry gave a shake of his head "no" and just as Sirius sighed in relief "I dont need the unforgivables to Control, Torture or Kill. Leglimentic Dominate is untraceable and more insidious than Imperius. Crucio will get you arrested if they scan your wand, but you can be casting diffindo all day and the Aurors will think you were dealing with an infuriating set of tapestries, and since diffindo is a charm, not a curse, you dont have to WANT it to work in causing pain. Need to kill? Duo any spell and aim for the neck. Job's done. Who will jail you for an 'Innocent' Incendio incantation?"

Sirius paled "Harry" but got interrupted "Do not Harry me, Sirius. You were gonna kill Peter. You know that some times, one needs to get there hands dirty. No one blinked when they thought i've Killed Voldemort when i was One year old." Sirius nodded sadly "But i did notice you training your friends so they can deal with threats non-lethally... you are more light than dark." Harry shrugs "Killing is a waste. A last option. Even if voldemort is terrible, he has to have talent to get where he is. If he is willing to stop being megalomaniacal and help me, i will let bygones be bygones. Killing him wont bring anyone he killed back, so might as well abuse his talent and ensure life improves for all if we can."

"Y-you would forgive him? But Harry-" Harry held up a hand "Make up your mind, Sirius. Should i be a light and not kill, or be a dark and kill?" Sirius looked down "Some times we must measure the negatives and put an END to things." Harry gave a nod "Exactly what i am doing. I will decide if i need to Kill Voldemort when it becomes relevant." Sirius opened his mouth again but harry spoke "Have a good travel back home, Sirius." and for some reason, Sirius up and left.

Harry smiled at the efficaccy of his Dominate.

A letter appeared and he caught it.

It wrote "Greetings, My student, and i am sure you have noticed a vast jump in your magical power recently. This is normal and would have happened to all your friends and enemies by this physical age. I call it ignition age because its when our quintessence pool ignites suddenly and gives us a small glimpse of our true potential. As a side effect, your willpower based magical disciplines Dominate and Dreamscape will see a direct, sizeable boost. Adjust yourself to your new level of power, and watch your casting. Your Spellcraft Efficiency officialy entered Adult stage. Good tidings with your plot. ~LS"

Harry grinned and set fire to the letter.

September 1, 1994, Hogwarts Great Hall, 19:55

Harry is reading about the Death eater attack in the Quidditch World cup, Glad he and his Proving Grounds Team would never attend that pile of boomslangs. He pays small attention to the sorting, briefly clapping for new Slytherins.

As sorting ends, Dumbledore goes to that stand coverd by cloth, and lifts the Cloth off, and Introduces the Famed Goblet of Fire, and the Triwizard Championship, and says that No one under 16 may enter, and casts an Age line around it. He even clarifies , sparing a stare at Harry, that this is not about being a 'Legal Adult' this is about safety. Harry gives a nod, since he did not want to enter anyway.

4 of September, 1994, 10:03

Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody burst into Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom very late but raring to go.

"Ministry, and Wizarding Society in general frowns upon 3 dark spells, the Unforgivable curses. Can anyone tell me why?" He stared at Harry "How about you, Potter?" Harry nodded "Because the only way they work is if you actually mean it. You cannot just say avada kadavra and kill someone. You need to actually, honestly, want them dead. No way you did it by accident." Moody licked his lips "Good. Good." licked again "They also say i should not demonstrate them... but i say thats rubbish." he took out a spider and Engorgio'd it.

"Imperio!" and caused it to jump on the desks of the children. Eventually it jumpped to Harry, and he smiled, and Pinned it with a glare.

Moody grunted "What have you done? It stopped listening to me!" Harry smiles "Oh, this? Its an improvement on Leglimens. I call it Dominate." He smiled wider. "Attack, boy." And it leapt for Moody, who dodged it "Alright, Potter, 30 points for managing to win against my Imperio. Now let it go!" Harry smiled and relaxed, And Moody levitated the spider back up to his desk.

"Then, theres the torture curse..." a lick of his lips "Crucio!" and the spider shrieked for a few seconds but then-

"Flipendo!" And Moody started his dodge but fumbled on his pegleg and got slammed by Neville's spell straight to the ground. Harry used the reprieve of Moody getting up to thumbs up Neville for an Auror-Level Knockback jinx. Moody spoke in rage "Boy, what in the world..." Neville braced and spoke firmly "Sorry sir. But this curse drove my parents insane, sir... wont happen again, sir. I was startled." Moody licked his lips "Ah... should have warned you am guessing. 5 Points to you for managing to fell me, boy." Moody hated this, but he had work to do. "And finally..." beat. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and the spider slumped down dead.

Harry gave a nod, but he wondered what was this about. You could Kill a wizard with a well aimed Diffindo Tria. He guessed the utility of this would be that you can hit someone on there little toe and it would kill him, and Despite the Curse-level spell cost its more efficient than Tria-Level charms. And it could probably instakill a troll, but it was Illegal anyway. Capitalize on a troll's weakness and Conjure some Acid, if you are auror level and you NEED to kill one.

Moody spoke "Imperio and Crucio can be shaken off or shrugged off with enough willpower. The killing curse however, has no defense. Protego or counterspelling against it will fail." Harry blinked "Aside from just dodging... the admitedly hard to dodge bolt, wont a wall stop the curse?" Moody glared at Harry.

"Do you carry a wall everywhere you go with you, boy?" Harry Nodded "Of course, sir. Who doesnt?" at that most students gaped. Moody snarled and wand flicked with great speed "AVADA KEDAVRA!" But the walls of the classroom Cracked and bend into a wall that stopped the bolt. The room then fixed itself up, harry panting lightly "Tiring, but will stay as long as i need once arranged. I use my dreamscape to make the Transfigurative calculations, and thus the wall comes out in a 'nanosecond' as muggles call it." Now~ if you will excuse me, i am gonna report you for trying to Kill a student. And at that he pulled up a sleeve and touched a wooden bangle and Vanished.

Harry materialized one floor up, and crumpled to the ground from disorientation. Ugh. 'LS' was right. Your first Displacement was always a doozy. He got to Proffessor Vector quickly and asked to see the Headmaster immidiatly, and was escorted into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore eyed harry and spoke "What do you need, Mr. Potter?" Harry paced his breathing "You have a Pensieve? I rather just share this memory." Dumbledore frowned but lead him to the pensieve. Harry pulled up the memory from his dreamscape and cast it into the pensieve. Dumbledore looked in, and saw the recollection of the entire lesson.

Dumbledore emerged from the memory and looked at Harry.

He spoke "This is indeed grave. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." harry nodded, and as he was ready to leave "Oh, and Harry." He looked back "I am Sure McGonnagal would give you 50 points for such masterful transfiguration under pressure. You earned them." Harry gave a tiny smile, but his tiredness was obvious, and left to take a small nap.

He cast his alert wards and plopped into bed, one of the spells a timebomb that would wake him on time.

"Haaaarrryyyyyy"

But Voldemort fell into Sigil.

Harry blinked at this intrusion of his dreamscape, and regarded the tall, noseless man in black robes. "Ah, You must be Voldemort. Welcome to Sigil."

Voldemort Regrads this mishmash of a city with upside down stairwells, 40 doors just in this street, and huge arches with Cthulhu statues perched on them.

"And sadly for you, mister dark lord. You are in my domain. In here, i might as well be as powerful as the lady of pain."

Then Voldemort realized he had no mental wand so he was relegated only to basic leglimency. He looked for his entry point, but could not find it. Oh no, that means his frail physical body will slump into a coma and he could drown on his own spit.

Harry smiled "Do not worry. It takes a trillion years in here for a second to pass in reality. You... well... we... have all the time in the universe." beat "So, talk, or try and escape."

He chose to speak "I am impressed, boy. I have not seen mental defenses so peerless before. Dumbledore was a wall, but you allowed me in your hindmind and trapped me in your mental labyrinth... But i will solve this maze, Harry potter. For i am a patient ... man... and extract your secrets and cooperation."

Harry smiled "Oh? Good luck then. Scream like a sissy when you want out." And Harry merely vanished

Voldemort walked to a door and opened it, only to brace, gasp and close it with panic. Behind this was a black hole. If he fell in he could get mindfried. He walks to the next door and touches the knob. Water suddenly surrounds him, and he struggles for breath, as he sees a gigantic coelecanth rushing up to him, mouth open. He panically swims up and emerges into rough, spiky shores that draw blood from his mental body and feels a light headache. Whatever damage he sustains here produces stress to his physical mind, it appears like.

He sees unsupported stairs going towards the sky, and 4 manses with doors. Having a bad time with doors, he decides to climb the floating staircase.

Step,step,step,step,step...

2 hours pass...

A Day Passes...

4 weeks pass...

7 years pass...

... Step step step.

He stops. Looks back, expecting to see an abyss and steps.

But in dreamscape sence, he is only 3 steps up from the ground earlier.

He turns and looks at the ground, and tries to climb backwards.

He falls off, as the steps give in under his foot.

And he falls off the donut-shaped, galaxy-big dreamscape, and falls for a century.

He impacts ground and realizes that it hurt, his head is aching now, and he is right back where he started.

He turns to see the left side doors, but finds himself suddenly shifting to stand in a muggle highway. And a blaring, deafening sound causes him to turn as he gets slammed by a truck.

He awakes in a room, under chibi cthulhu covers and feels his head pounding. Much more of this and he may actually get permanant damage in his brain. He tries to make sence of this maze, but seems to not follow any human rules of directions or consistency. Euclid would have been foaming at the mouth at the mere geometry of this place.

He moves to get up, but the bed vanishes and he is standing now inside a cube of plain, solid lead with a single lightbulb.

He starts walking and turning, hoping the landscape just shifts again.

He forgets how long he has been doing this and sits down.

He forgets how the sun looked.

He forgets what he was even hoping to accomplish here.

He speaks "Help!"

Harry appears "What, feeling like talking now, or you want out?"

Voldemort rasped in desperation " **OUT!** "

Harry smiled cruelly.

Harry spoke "Say please."


	17. Accumilated Assets

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: i do not actually reference a 1993-4 calendar, so if any of my schoolday days in this fic fall on weekends, just ignore it, okay? Time-placement is different from the books on a few things as well, so i cant even reference that.

Warning: This story's DARK man. Possible horrific deadly violence as chapters go along, as well as some swearing. You have been warned. However this is NOT a gorefic or torture fic, i am just warning of things taht could appear due to my proceedural writing style.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 17: Accumilated Assets

"The Dark Lord does not say please!"

Harry shrugged and spoke "fine. I will let you rot here untill you do." And vanished from dreamscape without even storing the memory of who he found infiltrating, continuing his sleep as his dreamscape kept Voldemort trapped.

An hour later, Mister R grew worried. The Dark Lord had said something about "torturing the Potter boy" and then slumped into a coma. Loss of conciusness was normal during a piched mental battle, but it has been an HOUR. Normally a Leglimens would pull out before too long so they dont give the defender an edge.

He started to make sure Master's frail body does not fall and breaks its neck, and adjusting him so he does not drown on his own spit.

5 of September, 1994, Hogwarts, 9:35.

Harry attended the morning feast, very sure he was forgetting about **something.**

Mental Voldemort shoulder slammed the solid walls of his cube cage uselessly in total frustration and desperation.

Harry shruged, since he never forgotten anything importand before. It can wait after breakfast.

~meanwhile~

Mister R summoned Misters G and M, all of which now very worried upon learning that the Dark Lord was in a coma all night.

5 of September, 1994, Hogwarts, 10:03

Harry looked at the new formulae presented in potions, and thought it incredibly useful, closing his eyes and diving into his dreamscape to store it. While he was decending, he noted the solid stone cube floating above his Galaxy-sized island. Huh. Normally he does that when he plans to keep someone captive long term. Hm. Oh well, whoever's in there has not begged yet. He stored the formula in one of his manny buildings, and flown back out, His real eyes opening, and to anyone else, this looked like a blink.

~Meanwhile~

Mister M was now fraught with desperation. There death eater ranks had no healers, as it was a filthy light profession, and no potion would cure this.

5 of September, 1994, Hogwarts, 16:33

Over his study session with the Proving Grounders, Harry dives in an out of his Dreamscape to store info he finds relevant, But at some point Draco speaks "So... You told us Dreamscape can even Trap a Master Leglimens" Harry nods and speaks "However, it can only do that if your mental prowess is enough to make it incomprehensable. Non-Euclidian. The less logic you are able to maintain within it while keeping it familiar to you, the better."

Draco shifted "Can i try a leglimens on you? I kinda wanna see what Your Dreamscape looks like, so i have at least a model" Harry shrugs "sure. I will eject you fairly quick tho. My dreamscape is a slow and insidius killer."

Draco attemptyed, and found no "General occulmens" resistance, but once he got in, he fell into a heap from a great hight, upon the cobblestone streets of Sigil.

Harry smiles at him "Hello. You are here." Draco gaped at the madness that is this place "Merlin's beard..." Harry nodded, still smiling "Altho mine is... inconcivable. You dont need to strive for this level. A smaller one would work, if the principles of this place are upheld."

"Principles?" Draco spoke, and walked towards a door "its just a huge city, i dont see wha-" he touched the Knob.

He suddenly found himself laying on a Cthulhu-shaped pooltoy in the middle of an ocean of... Lemonade, With Harry floating next to him on a similar pooltoy, sipping on some ice tea.

"Wha?!" And Harry smiled "Exactly. This place has no rules a human can conceve. You emerge where i WANT you to emerge." Draco nodded and looked up at the sky "Say though. Whats up with the floating stone cube? You can see it all over the scape."

Harry blinked "Oh this? Made for long term storage of leglimens that dont accept my deal to leave. I make it when i wanna trap someone so i remember instantly i have someone trapped when i dive in here." Draco blinked "so there is someone in there? Wow, thats cruel. There real body would be left in a coma." Harry nods "Yep. Serves em right, trying to infiltrate me, right?" Draco pales a bit "Planning of letting them go?" Harry nods "Yeah, soon as they grow desperate enough to Say please." Draco just nods, finding it fair.

"Before you eject me, who is in therem anyway" Harry shrugs "who cares? I don't. I did not store there identity in my mental reserves so i entirely forgot. I'll let them go soon as they say please though... altho this one has been a tough cookie. I remember having the cube during potions." Draco nodded "Guess so. Idiot, whoever's in there."

Draco found himself back in his body. He blinked. Hermione spoke "Are you gonna do it or not?" Draco blinked again "I was in there for at least 5 minutes..." Harry smiles "Told you, your dreamscape can run at the speed of thought. With mine, a Trillion years inside, is a second outside." Draco gaped "But you told me the cube has been there from Potions!" Harry shrugged "As i said, tough cookie. Has not said 'please' yet."

Susan spoke "Oh, almost forgot. Update. Cedric Cast his name into the Goblet." Harry nodded and smiled "Good. We are sure of at least one legal entrant. Hogwarts will have its champion. We support however we can." Everyone nodded in confirmation and kept studying.

17 of September, 1994, Hogwarts, 21:17'33"

Harry munched on a piece of mutton, when...

"Pleassseee."

oh?

He dived straight into the cube and looked at Voldemort. Ah now it made sence why he was so tough to crack. Harry spoke "Beg your pardon?"

Voldemort looked up pitifully.

"Please... let me out."

Harry gave a smile. "Sure" and Ejected him, destroyed the cube, and hopped back out, to everyone else looked as he stopped a bit to blink.

17 of September, 1994, Undisclosed location, 21:17'34"

Voldemort's eyes opened and seethed in rage, but made a point that Potter was unlegmimensable. He spoke "New plan. Enter Potter to tournament, trap the Chalice to portkey him to us. I want to see him person to person. Get me the blood of... Frank Longbottom for the Ritual. I must be in respecatble strength when he gets here."

Over the next two weeks, the Agent confunds the goblet successfully, and Slips Harry Potter's name in.

31 of Octomber, 1994.

Dumbledore speaks about the importance of the Triwizard tourney in length. Old bastard sure gives good speeches, but Harry cannot find himself giving a damn.

And as he speaks About Igor Karkoff and Durmstrang Institute, on cue, they have been practicing this, Dumrstrang enters with a powerful flourish, holding firestaves and doing a nice acrobatic routine slightly behind the Skill of a proving grounder. Harry cannot resist, and transfigures a Plate into a plastic sign reading "9" and raises it as if he is a Gymnastics judge, the muggleborn among the tables and Dumstrang caching it and smilling amiably.

Ron Weasley gapes on one of the bulgarian and harry catches it. Victor Krum, Quiddich celebrity. Harry hates Quiddich but decides to be national team player before legal adulthood is Pure Talent, and decides he'd try and Make Krum and the durmstrang champion honoroary proving grounders to give em a roll over the summer.

Then, on cue as well, Baubaxtons run in with a more graceful flourish. Oh well, every school had to have a theme.

A few from both academes cast there names in the goblet then and there, and dumbledore speaks how the Goblet is a fair judge and will only choose the best applicant from each school.

"From Hogwarts!" Goblet spits a paper and Dumbledore catches it. "Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff!" And the shcool erups with jopy and clapping, Harry clapping as well. Grats, Cedric. You just got an honorary prooving grounds membership.

"From Baubaxtons!" Goblet Spits a paper. "Fleur Delaceur! I appologize if i misppoke your name, Miss." Fleur bows on the clapping.

"From Durmstrang!" He catches the spat out paper. "Viktor Krum!" Victor bows and shakes the hand of the headmaster "Is 'Victoh', but id sloter yor name too." Dumbledore smiled "Live and learn, Right?" Victor spoke "Indeed, Master Al-Bus" and stepped back as Harry could see the headmaster almost exploded in mirth. Almost.

"Those three champions will-" The Goblet roared in flame and tossed out another paper.

Silence fell like a mortar falls in a pestle and crushes things to paste.

Dumbledore caught the paper. "Harry Potter." he spoke out loud next time "HARRY POTTER!"

Harry sighed and walked close.

He dodged dumbledore attempting to grab him and spoke calmly "May i see that?" Dumbledore showed him the paper.

Parchment. Telltale blots of Quill and Ink. Not his Writing.

"Obviously i did not write this. If i wanted to enter, i'd Write in muggle stationary and ballpoint. Ask all professors, i never use quill and parchment outside of a test." Minerva stepped in "yes, even his assignments are written with fountain pen. I could not tell untill severus pointed out the differences to me. Potter would indeed use muggle ways for something that did not require him to use quill and parchment."

Dumbledore spoke "Could have asked a student of age to do it... Name emerging from a goblet makes you a Hogwarts Champion" This was perfect, dumbledore thought. Finally a way for harry to face danger head on with little preperation. Its why he allowed the spy to fool the Goblet, after all.

Harry nodded "Very well, i concede my chance." beat "Cedric deserves this more than i do."

Not this time, Dumbledore thought.

"The contract of the Goblet is binding. Any student chosen needs to compete." he spoke.

Harry nodded "Very well. As Lord Potter, i declare i am dropping out of Hogwarts to seek alternate education."

Dumbledore paled "W-what?"

Harry smiled "I wil be claiming back my tuition fees and all assets, move to Africa and do the rest of my schooling through tutoring. I will be back in a few years for OWL's and NEWT's." He said and started to walk off.

Dumbledore gasped "Harry! You cant leave!" Harry droned "Just watch me." Dumbledore spoke again "No, you cant! We need you for the Profecy."

Checkmate.

Harry looked back.

"What... Prophecy?"

Dumbledore panted "Harry, please..."

"Please my arse. What, Profecy, Headmaster?"

Oh no...

Dumbledore pleaded "i had to conceal it, because, Harry..."

Harry casts sonorus and bellows "Friends, students, foreign dignitaries, as you heard, Headmaster Albus Brian Perceval Wulfric Dumbledore just revealed he has concealed a prophecy about me my entire life, despite being legally compulsed to reveal it when the magical world was revealed to me. I could excuse not writing it on the letter, and i can excuse not allowing his deputy to divulge it, but soon as i was in Hogwarts, he had plenty of oppotunity to let me know. If that does not strike you as manipulative or creepy, i fail to see what will. I posit that i should be removed from Hogwarts, if i so wish."

Dumbledore gaped. "C-can i change your mind? We need you here, Harry."

Harry paced "can you change my mind? Hmmm..."

Harry stopped "yes, absolutely you can, i just have a few conditions."

Harry flashed a devilish smile as Dumbledore paled as a sheet.


	18. Covert Contingiencies

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

AN 2: Holy Drek. Sorry took me so long. I got busy. Next chapter hopefuly sooner. I AM NOT DEAD~!

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 18: Covert Contingiencies

31 of Octomber, 1994, 10:20

"First, i have no desire to be in the Triwizard tournament. You void my entry on it, or i am good as gone. Second, i get to see the recorded prophecy." Harry spoke, very certain

"Harry, You must compete." Dumbledore said.

"I will send you a card from Africa." Harry pulled up his sleeve, and touched his bangle, Vanishing.

Dumbledore felt him vanishing from the Hogwarts Wards and was enveloped in cold sweat "NO! He has to stay! he..." And he realized everyone was waiting on him. He had to continue the tourney introductions without Harry.

Lady Sanda laughed at the explenation why Commander Harry Potter Materialized in her chamber. "Good Show, Commander Slytherin." Harry took his newest title in stride and spoke "I have contingiencies in place to make my leaving feel realistic... but really, i just want to be disqualified. Thankfully, First Triwizard test lays before the standardized testing period. I will be using your outer chamber as my meeting ground for now."

Lady Sanda nods "as you Will, Commander Slytherin. Least i could do."

Through his meetings and comparing intel at what was heard, He and his prooving grounds squad figured the first test would be Dragons.

Harry spoke "... Suzan. I need you to spoil the surprize for Diggory and tell him to practice some Abjurative charms. Fire resistance will be a huge asset to him" Suzan nodded "We will be cheating for Hogwarts, then?" Harry gave a smile "like bastards. I am not gonna leave this one to chance. Very least, Diggory needs to be feared and make it to last trial. I dont care if he actually WINS, but i need him to at least appear like a force to be reckoned with." And with that, it was decided.

Cedric received the warning, and a wooden bangle 'with regards of Commander potter' and was instructed to merely touch it and think 'energize' when he had the egg on his grasp. He laughed at the reference, But Harry was 14. no way he made a portkey. Decided he'd give it a try when it was time though.

Soon Cedric was facing his dragon. He Cast Diversus Fulmeriolis Tria and run for it, as the dragon belched dragonfire onto him, fire enveloping and surrpounding him, the spell straining, but held. As the dragon looked in confusion at this welp emerging unharmed from dragonfire, Cedric dived and hugged the egg, touched the Bangle and thought 'Energize'

He dispersed into a full displacement, and thought no better place to materialize in but the stands, next to Dumbledore, and he did so.

Dumbledore gasped as Cedric materialized next to him "Well, i'll be! Great work Cedric! Flawless apperition!"

Cedric celebrated with hogwarts, as, still stewing, Dumbledore said Everyone but harry got there eggs, and then Harry appeared "So i am Disqualified then~?"

Harry tapped Cedric on the shoulder "Splendid work, mate." and dumbledore exploded "HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU TO-" but suddenly he felt a crushing sensation in his juggular and collapsed to the ground.

Harry mocked innocence and Expecto'd his Python Patronus "Headmaster has trouble. Fetch Madame Pomfrey." It nodded and flew off.

Pomfrey came and levitated the headmaster, harry dismissing his 3 kilograms of telekinesis that was crushing the headmaster's juggular, and to even a professional, it would look like Albus almost drowned on his on spit.

Cedric spoke "Thanks for the heads up and the portkey, But i am afraid it vanished after i used it." Harry smiles amiably and nods "Vaporized, actually. Survive, and i will tell you all about Spell Foci" Cedric laughed "i'll hold you to that then. That thing was useful."

Harry smiled "So you gonna open the egg? Or you gonna cliffhanger us till tommorow?" Cedric smiled and clicked it open, then immidietly shut it close as it shrieked. Harry blinked, recognizing it. "Neville, you taking care of magical creatures, yes? Was that not Mermish?" Neville blinks "Sounded like it, at least. Might wanna try opening it underwater, Cedric." Cedric blinked "Worth a shot. I will take it with me today when i go to take a bath later."

Draco grinned "By Slytherin's Bald Head, did you just incapacitate the headmaster wandlessly?" Harry smiles "Told you magical thoery and magical discipline are more deadly than spellwork when fine tuned. Its what will seperate us prooving grounders from everyone else and help us achieve our Goal. Every one else bumbles mysteriously, never quetioning, just learning magic. Like magic is something you can just dabble in to learn and speak wingardium leviosa to fech your tea. We are not dabbling in magic, unlike those fools, we fully immerse ourselves in it, but keep our eyes wide open. It has been there blindness taht have bred hate. We cant allow this to keep happening."

Next morning, During the feast...

Dumbledore got up and spoke "Harry potter left to an undisclosed location, but he failed to realize that the contract is binding for all year. He will just have to do the second trial with no clues"

Harry got up.

He cast a sonorus, and pinned Dumbledore with a Glare.

"You just kicked the python." He vanished his food down to Slytherin, and left the morning feast.

The emergency gathering of Proving Grounders was expected by all and they were punctual.

"So, according to Myrtle, who spied on Cedric, The clue is a mermish song. Neville." He handed a paper to Neville and Neville read "Hm, yeah. They will kindap someone dear to every champion and tie them at the bottom of black lake, if i am interpreting correctly. Protected by spells ... well for an hour, then... no clue. Will Dumbledore let a student die?" Harry spoke "Yes." beat "Which is exactly why i want you all to have all your contingiencies ready. I dont plan to compete. So if they manage to get one of you, i want you to save yourselves. We wont be tools or hostages. As far as i care, they just declared war."

~HP:TLG~

Harry visited cedric to make sure he knew what the test would likely be, and smiled at Cedric accepting another bangle. Cedric spoke "I wont forget this, Potter." Harry nodded "There will be time for payment much later. For now, enjoy our support." and walked off.

November 25, 1994

The announcement of Yule ball hit the students like wildfire.

Harry groaned "A prom. Ugh. I cant afford to lose the intel that may slip in though." He strode and spotted Hermione "Hey, wait up."

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, and he spoke "Would you like to go to the Ball together as friends?" Hermione blinked, blushed a small bit, and spoke "If you do not mind, i wanna wait... Just in case Billius asks me." Harry gave a smile "No problem. If he does not ask you till 10 days before it, tho, it leaves me no time to make other plans so, go together if he does not till then?" Hermione nods "More than fair. I shall let you know."

December 14, 1994 ~10 days till the Ball~

Hermione approaches Harry teary eyed.

Harry nods "No worries, i still want to go with you. Billius is not worth your tears." She smiles a tiny bit and sniffles "Man of your word huh?" Harry grins "its why you dont hear me give it often. See you at the Ball, Miss Granger~"

December 22 ~2 days Till the Ball.

Thanks to the whole Mixed tables business, Harry was sitting in Gryffindor today and speaking with Neville about herbological theory. He enjoyed neville's wit on the subject as it broadened his horizons.

Then Ron spoke "Cant believe it... at this rate i will go to the Ball alone." Hermione shot him a secret glare but kept solving Arithmancic equations quietly. Ron spoke again "Say... Hermione. You are a girl." Hermione looked over and smiled "By Merlin, did you just realize?" Ron blinked "well, we could go to the Ball together." Hermione bubbled with rage for a second but calmed it. "Sorry Ronald. Someone already asked me. Maybe you should have asked me at the day it was announced like he did instead of a last resort." Hermione spoke and stood up, walking away.

Day of the Yule Ball, December 24.

Harry waited on the landing of the stairs like Hermione asked of him in the morning, Giving the fragrant Tulip he held a sniff.

Ron approached looking haggard "Alone yourself, Huh, mate? Does not surprise me, you probably do not care about this" Harry nods "The Ball itself? Not in the sligthest. But at this point, its part of the Game." He smiled as he noticed hermione stepping down the stairs, hair silky and flowing, dress sparkling and form fitting, stepping down with such an enjoyable smile. "You will have to excuse me, i need to greet my dance partner."

Harry stepped closer to Hermione as she stepped on the landing, and he heard Ron's jaw destroy the floor. Hermione spoke "Appologies for the wait. Apparel is more tricky than it looks." Harry smiled and offered his hand "Oh, Poppycock~! We merely missed the commoners walking in. My wait was worth every second." Hermione smiled, took his hand and Ron screamed "How? When? Why? Why her?"

Harry spoke calmly "Seemed like a prudent solution at the time, Proving Grounds Squad and all, no surprises for the masses to weave rumors." Ron fumed and shouted "And YOU! How you like this bloody emotionless fleshgolem?" Hermione sighed "I rather dance with an 'emotionless fleshgolem' who conciders my worth than someone who thinks of me no less consumable than a contingiency focus! Lets go, Harry!" and she tugged. Harry walked straight past Ron "Verily, friend."

Dumbledore said how the champions had to open the Ball, and of course he Included Harry in that one. Harry sighed and looked at Hermione "Appologies, Old coot being old coot." and strode with her and the other Champions and there partners.

Soft music started flowing, and Harry led Hermione into a Waltz.

Hermione gasped "You dance?" Harry smiles "like you don't? I can feel it in your step." Hermione smiled "Full of surprises. Should have been used to that." and danced with the other champions, flowing gracefully.

Hermione spoke quietly "Say, though, Harry... would you like it if we... Dated?" Harry blinked a bit "I guess if you do not mind my busy scedule we can work something out, i am not seeing anyone." Hermione blushed "J-just like that? 'Yes'?" Harry frowned a bit "Why, what did you expect?" Hermione teared a bit "Just, you are like the chosen one and-" Harry capitalized on a pause on the music and wiped the tears away "Hush. I am not any better than you. Your mere continued presence in proving grounds meetings means i trust you with my legacy should i die. You are an equal. So no tears."

Hermione adjusted into a grin "No tears."

For Harry tonight was a queer night that marked his first 'dating' agreement.

For Hermione it was possibly one of the best nights of her life.

~Day of the Second Trial~

Harry was boated onto a floating platform in black lake, and paced, looking around, trying to see who was missing.

Draco.

Made sence, he had the weakest core. The level of wards he could put up would not be up to par. Next lesson will be ritual warding, but for now, Harry tuned Dumbledore out and focused.

Draco slipped out of his induced trance and registered a few things. First, he was deep underwater, tied by his ankle, and wandless. Second, he was in stasis that did not allow him to drown. Third, he could hear Potter.

"Glad you listened and put on the Earring. Used it to break the induced comma. Now, draco, think to respond. You remember our magical theory lessons?" Draco focused and thought "Yes. Runic true casting and all that. I remember." Harry responded "Your stasis will last just an hour. I want you to focus on a true cast for Diffindo Duo, slice the rope, and swim up. I will NOT be coming to get you." Draco nodded and thought back "I deserve it for falling for this. No worries Potter. I wont fail you."

Harry blinked, and sat down just as dumbledore finished his speech and gave the 'go' signal. Moody fumed "Dive, Boy!" And Harry shook his head "No, and you can't make me." Moody sneered "dive or whoever is down there will drown!" Harry smiled devilishly "Good. I needed a reason to tear this fucking school to pieces. The death of Draco Malfoy will serve as an excellent buffer." Harry lied, enjoying the look of wince and frustration on Moody.

Draco opened his eyes, emerging from his dreamscape, having intrisically calculated the variables, and made sure he had water bolt deflection down pat. He suddenly swung his arms and dove with speed, coming face to face with the rope taht pinned him. He did a slicing motion with his finger and the rope snapped. Excellent. He then looks dead towards the surface, and focuses deeply.

Draco Malfoy LAUNCHED out of the water and landed on a platform.

Harry smiled and got up "Twelve out of ten, Excellent work, Ward of Malfoy." Draco smiled and slicked back his hair "Course. Childs play, Lord Potter." and Dumbledore's voice came crashing down "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" To which Harry grinned "I cheated. What now, Old coot? Gonna punish me for giving my Allies contingiencies? Maybe you should have given Frank and Alice some." At which, Dumbledore paled.

Draco spoke "yeah, what did your allies get, old man? Killed? Tortured to insanity? Tormented and reduced to essentially a slave? You making really hard to believe your leader of light bullcrap. At least Potter here expended every effort to ensure my safety that would not require his direct presence to save me. What have YOU done?"

Dumbledore cringed and looked away. Damn it, those kids were supposed to be enemies thanks to Draco's pure blood values, but somehow they have found common ground way too soon.

Fleur emerged out, wounded and crawled into the platform.

Harry's eyes went wide.

He spoke "Mademoiselle Delaceur! Can you describe who got stolen for us?" Fleur looked over "Er-em... mon sister. Looks a lot like moi." Harry focused, closing his eyes.

"Hi there." The selkie spasmed and looked around, but no one was there. "Sorry, i am not actually near you. I am just warning you. The one meant to retrieve the blonde and pale skinned person has been incapacitated by grindilow, and i am afraid if the child dies down there the ministry will request your extinction. Just cut it loose and avoid the trouble. I appologize for intruding."

Harry fell onto one knee and cringed. Whoa nelly, did 'Longbow' Dominate suck for your core. He barely registered Cedric and Krum emerging with there taken while recoveing. Draco noticed "Um... what did you do?" Harry hacked a bit "I have covered the 'longbow' metamagic, i think?" Draco paled "seesh, no wonder you almost collapsed. Did it work?"

A blonde girl surfaced alone and Fleur gasped. Harry forced a smile "Heh. Quite. Appologize to Pomfrey for me, Malfoy." And Harry promtly collapses.

Mmmm~ chocolate fudge~

Harry wakes in the infirmary. Pomfrey approaches "i would lecture you, but you saved a life. Just... try and not stress yourself that much next time." Harry blinks "Excuse me, you are asking me to let the next one die?" Pomfrey looks down "... I guess not. Thank you Potter. You have visitors." Harry smiles "always welcome. Let them in."

Fleur Delaceur strolls up to harry and plants a kiss on his cheek, and frowns at the lack of infatuated reaction. "Oh, mon dieu, are you in love?" Harry gives a smile "... I do not believe so, i think i am immune to veela charm thans to my logical mind, sorry. Someone else would have backflipped off this bed, i am sure." Fleur nodded "in any case, sank you for saving jeune soeur, Harry. You need something in return?" Harry concidered "What are you doing In August 2?" Fleur blinked "Non Importan, Pourquoi?" Harry smiles "I hold a gathering then, back in london. I would like you to be there. Give my group a chance." Fleur nods confused "Bon. I shall be there. A plus tard~" and she walks off.

Draco walks closer "So. Gather tommorow for stage 3?" Harry grins "And to think i was concidering not letting you Join. Yes. We need to plan."

Dumbledore had the worst case of night terrors that night.


	19. Schemes and Preperations

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 19: Schemes and Preperations

The proving grounds squad never had something quite so complicated to work on.

Mechanical Golems, or "warforged" already sounded tricky. But this Warforged was the size of a bee.

But they had to do this. Electricity does not work in Hogwarts. But this used magical power instead. Cedric had to have every advantage. Not for winning, no, but to seem terrifyingly strong. Altho would be nice if Cedric won since Harry did not wanna compete.

Hermione spoke "Wait a minute... This all is so familiar. Is Magitech based on modern electronics?" Harry looked over and spoke "LS indicated it was the other way around in his Plane. Why?" Hermione smiled "I know how to make the logic microgenerator. Its a processor unit." Susan gasped "A what?" hermione smiles and speaks "Dont worry, leave it to me."

The test flight went swimmingly. 4 Days till the test.

Cedric was walking back to Hufflepuff through a secret passage.

"Hello, Cedric."

Cedric turned to look at Harry and respond "How you keep finding me?" Harry smiled "A good spy does not reveal his methods or informants. I got you some foci that should bolster your chances with the Maze conciderably." And Harry spilled items out a Mokeskin bag.

" Wand of Scorching Blast, Just in case. Contigient Location charm ring, Keyed to activate if you get transported out of the Hogwarts wards. Contingient Teleport Ring, Keyed to activate in responce with the location charm. Will Auto-Displace you to the central hall of Hogwarts. Socks of Contingient Haste, Keyed to wearer's Adrenaline responce. Will let you run at incredible speeds, if needed. Bangle of Permanant Shared sight, Its keyed to... something else that will allow you to see the labyrinth from both your eyes and a top-down overview. Anklet of Contingient Signal, Other part of the thing. Keyed to activate once the thing goes online, will let you see yourself glowing from top-down view.

Cedric blinked "aint all that a bit much?" Harry nods "sure, but i appreciate your safety. And if you truelly appreciate someone's safety, you give them stuff that ensure it. If nothing else, at least wear the Contingient Location Charm and Teleport rings. They render you unkidnappable." Cedric blinks "Mate, seriously... you are Paranoid." Harry says "My parents are dead because no one around them was paranoid enough. Contingient teleport rings triggering on adrenaline responce on them and me would have saved us all. The killed were merely not paranoid enough, and i am still alive."

Cedric shook his head and picked it all up, putting them all on. "Right. Thanks for all the work, Potter" Harry smiled "Sure. Just remember. August 2." Cedric nodded "will be there."

~ Day of the Final Trial ~

Harry was guided to the Maze and took a look at Cedric, giving him a deep nod. Hermione caught the signal and actuated 'SpyBot B' Two contingiencies simultaneously activated and Cedric could soon see a top down of the maze with him 'Glowing' in the corner of his vision.

He was allowed to start first, putting himself well ahead.

Harry sat down on the grass and hummed.

Moody fumed "UP, boy! You may be starting last but you dont waste any more time getting up!" Harry looked back "Oh, i am not going in." Moody angrily growled "dont you want to win boy? Think of the fame!" Harry smiled "Dont care about that. Not gonna compete. I have been trying to just get disqualified, but most Old coot would do is bump me to last place. I am NOT competing and thats that."

Harry felt himself levitated, and his honed reflexes kicked in, using a kick to spin himself austronat style while he slipped out his wand, and adrenaline and training kicked in. "DIFFENDO DUO!"

A muted 'thwoop'.

A small gurgle.

A thud as Harry fell and broke his fall.

A small grass rustling noise as wand impacts grass.

A noisy thud as Moody falls on his back.

Chocked Gurgling.

And Mister C was panicking also because the dose would run out in a minute, but could not drink right now.

"Oh Shit..." were the first words, spoken by Harry. Did he just use lethal force on a Teacher? Was his training regiment too ruthless? He cleared his mind and cast an Expecto Patronum. "Pomfrey. Get!" and his Python patronus flown off.

Dumbledore made his way down the stands to Harry's side for one time not bellowing, leaving Minerva to give the other signals. He spoke "Harry, i do not approve of your method of defense, but he did levitate you without warning. He overstepped his boundries, so i will let this one slide... You dutifully called for help and he will be fine." Dumbledore took a breath and continued "You can go in the maze now, its your turn. I will deal with this."

Harry ignored that and spoke "Its weird, though... Moody is a veteran auror, and proper levels paranoid. I should not have been able to mortally wound him so easy. I thought he'd dodge once he saw me spin." Then the features of moody mutated to someone else.

Dumbledore started "Well it seems-" Harry interrupted him "FUCKING POLYJUICE! Of course! So... who do we have here?" Dumbledore sighed just as pomfrey arrived and started mending the carved throat of this man "Bartemius Crouch Junior. Death eater."

At that moment Cedric walked here from Hogwarts.

"Um... the Cup's portkey is broken. It took me to a cemetary, then Harry's contingiencies activated and teleported me back to the main hall." he said. Harry nodded "Ah. So Barty here rekeyed the Cup. Clever. Question is, why would they wanna kidnap the Triwizard winner?" Barty was healed to where he could talk now and snarled "YOU were meant to win, asshole, but you just wouldnt'! I went to the trouble of confunding the cup to spew your name and add it in, and you still would NOT compete!"

Harry smiled "Intriguing. What is voldemort planning?" Barty sputtered "hah, think i will tell you? I am used to Crucio, Potter!" Harry smiled evily "Duly Noted."

Aurors appeared and took Barty away, As Igor and Delaceur shifted, knowing they had not won, so Cedric had to have won. Dumbledore rose and spoke "We can recover the cup in due time. But for now, i proudly name Cedric Diggory, the Triwizard Champion."

Fleur and Krum clapped. Krum spoke "He Dee-survs eet. Good sohw, Seedrich." Fleur spoke two "It for certain showed the famed 'Hogwarts Unity' all and all, good game, should one say~" Harry smiled. International Allies, Get.

August 1, 1995, 0:00 hours, 'AZKABAN' Wizard High Security Containment Facilities.

Barty Crouch was trying to sleep in this infernal Hellhole.

"You know whats best about Azkaban, Barty?"

What the fuck?

He got up and saw Harry Potter.

What the shit?

Harry spoke "That the guards will ignore your screaming." Harry smiled "Whats Voldemort's Plan?" Barty snarled "Bugger your mother, Potter. You will get nothing from me. I can shrug off a crucio. You shall get nothing from me." Harry frowned "You seem to forget... Junior, that while Voldemort used the highly excruciating and Illegal Cruciatus, he only tortured you in ways that would maintain your usefulness. " a pink wand slips out of his right sleeve and he grips it with his right hand. "But me? I do not care about your wholesomeness."

Barty chuckled "Heh, nice bluff, Pot- AAAEEEEEGGGHHHH~!"

Barty's left hand's fingers drop to the floor.

Barty goes into shock and cluches his mangled hand "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Harry shrugs "Told you, i dont care about your wholesomeness. Plans, now." Barty gasped "Well The dark lord will kill me if he finds i told you, so do your wor- AACCCKKK~!" Barty put up a hand to his face, but it was too late, his left eye just split and exploded onto his hand. Partial blindness and pain fully setting in, he snarled "You sick fu-AAAAEEEEERG!" and his left wrist detached and joined his fingers on the floor. Harry glared more "Last chance to do this yourself. I am about done being kind."

Barty growled "no chance, whorespawn" and then the cell around him shifted to a black void where all of his body but his head was a statue. Harry loomed closer "I see. I will just extract all i require then." And jabbed a syrringe into barty's skull, and the most horrific headache wracked him as he was losing his conceousness and identity.

Harry let go of the dominate once he had what he needed, and Barty collapsed on the ground drooling. Harry popped open a vial of ink, and leviosa'd small samples of it on the wall, crudely writing 'The Dark Lord does not forgive failure" and then vanished the vial and pointed his wand at an unconceus Barty.

"Incendio" and the body caught fire. Harry touched his bangle and Displaced out.

He mentally updated his list as he appeared back home.

Got whatever Barty JR knew of Voldemort

Disposed a threat cleanly and blamed the murder on his enemy.

Overal, heckuva job. 10/10.

August 2, 10:05 "Proving Grounds", England.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Susan, Li Su, Sirius, Cedric, Fleur and Victor met, the last three being the newest additions.

Harry smiled and spoke "Good morning, and thank you for coming. Today we welcome to the fold the triwizard champions. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delaceur and Victor Krum. I deeply appreciate Miss Fleur and Mister Krum coming all the way from France and Bulgaria respectably." The champions smiled.

"Being how they are older and more advanced than us in most respects, today the theoretical portion will be something that will help us all, Spell Foci, Creation and effective usage." beat "Do not be afraid, even tho i left this untill now, its greatly straightforward with spells you have mastered. As for the physical portion, our standard fair will have to do."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. He had heard the word spell focus once before, when it came to charming items, but Harry made it sound like something else.

In the end it was similar. Harry found a way to store 'Spells' in Bangles, anklets, bracelets, earrings, rings and 'wands' to be used at anytime later without the exertion of actually casting the spell in a tense situation. Doing so would vaporize the item, but the applications were numerous. Harry also related that one skilled enough could get multiple spells out of a focus you casted one spell on, if the spell was weak enough. This could mean you could have a fake wand that 'carried' a few stupefy so you could dual-weild for a short time.

The champions handled the physical well, but even they were panting in the end.

Krum approached Harry and spoke "I do not understand, you could have just beat us all soundly and win the cup yourself, why not when the Goblet spat you?" Harry smiled "Because i did not want to compete, and doing so anyway would mean i fell into whatever trap Barty set for me. Not that i could not come out on top, but its best if your enemies know you wont fall on a trap anyway. Keeps them guessing and shivering." Krum smiled and responded "You'd make a good Durmstrang warlock, potter. You understand dark and light mindset well, you are wasted in Hogwarts." Harry smiles "dont worry, i have additional tutoring. I only stay in hogwarts because of them." and he looked at his group.

Krum smiled "Loyal friend. I can respect that. You have my skill for when the war comes" Harry nodded "Glad to have you on board. We will fix the world yet."

August 9, 13:44 Hours, Godric's Hollow.

Harry shifted his coat, annoyed by the warm weather, but would not shed his coat for the world.

Severus Snape appeared and walked closer "I must appologize, Potter, for the suddeness of my sumnmons, But you needed to know. Voldemort used an old blood magic ritual to return in full power, And old coot dispached me as a double agent. Same role i played before." Harry nodded "Noted that you will be busy." Severus continued "I would like you to visit This muggle adress and speak to the occupant. Horace Slughorn. As much as i hate to admit he is the only one capable of replacing me. Albus will attempt to recruit him too, of course, but he will fail. He will come if you are at Hogwarts."

Harry gave another nod "Acknowledged. Will be done, Potions Master." Snape shifted a bit and vanished.

Harry took off towards the adress.

Harry turned the knob. Door locked. "Alohamora" It fails. He knocks on the door a few times. Oak, Steel Hinges. He takes a few steps back. "Confringo!" and the door gets blasted to smithereens. Harry steps in and looks at this chaos.

He claps.

"Excellent scene, Mister Slughorn. If i was not so paranoid, i would not realize you are the armchair." No responce. "Or i guess i was wrong. Might as well set it on fire, then" but before he swished, the Armchair melded into a combat crouched portly man oozing magical power.

"Who, are you, young man? Why are you here?" Harry smiled "Lord Harry Potter" he smiles as Serenity gently slithered around Slughorn's neck. "And the Cutie Patootie there is Serenity. Slipped out of my sleeve and got close when i announced you are the armchair." Slughorn sweat a bit "You have me at your mercy. What you want?" Harry grinned "Ah~! Slytherin. Now it makes sence. Okay. I will be brief."

"Horace, i would like you to come to hogwarts to teach potions. Me and my team would love a potioneer of your caliber." Slughorn actually smilled "Well, under one condition."

Harry grinned wider "Of course, Potion Master. What is it?" Slughorn spoke "All your team. I want them in my Slug Club."


	20. There own Medicine

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 20: There own Medicine

August 9, 15:16 Hours, Queen Street, Budleigh Babberton.

Harry let out a chuckle "All i can promice is advertise it for you. We are a group of individuals. Cant **make** them join." Slughorn frowned a bit "Well, suppose you are right. It will have to do. Mind... telling your 'cutie' to leave me alone?" He saw Harry make a motion with his head and the python slipped off his neck. "Much better, Mister Potter. Thank you."

They both shivered, but Harry less so.

Harry looked outside, eyes wide "You felt that too, Right?" Slughorn nodded "Ah indeed. What are they doing here?" Harry winced "Sorry, Potions Master. I have to check up on my family." And Harry clasped his hands and vanished.

15:18, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry materialized on the street and used his Senses to find Dudley. Hmm.. due west, with friends. He focused and activated his socks of haste, and sped to that direction.

Dudley looked up and barely saw the hooded figures descending. "Erm... its not just me that can see the Nazgul, right?" His friends looked up, let out a shriek, and run the hell off. "Apparently not." He touched the bangle Harry gave him 'For just this kinda crap' and a kinetic barrier erected around him, protecting him. The Dementors started slamming on the barrier, but it was holding for now.

Harry arrived and skid to a halt close to dudley, and set up a mass dominate, hurling all those wrethced minds into his mental torture chamber. A second later he buckled, but all of them shreaked and left, just as the barrier came down. Dudley helped him up and spoke "So... Nazgul." Harry smiled "see why i've given you magic stuff you can activate despite Pet's aversion to them?" Dudley nodded "saved my darn butt, thats for sure." beat "You okay?" Harry smiled "Have done worse to myself since i started that damn school. I'll live." Dudley frowned "If you die, i'll kill you." And Harry chuckled as Dudley helped him back home.

17:03

Dolores Umbrige was seething. The only Obliviator reports she recieved were of muggles who have seen Dementors. Dementors **she** dispatched. Her favorite minister had ben demoted thanks to Harry Potter, and then the child had the audacity to save his cousin and repel 35 Dementors with invisible to muggle means, and she could not understand how, the muggles could see a patronus, but according to Aurors arriving on scene, Harry did NOT use a patronus. The aurors were even sure Harry casted nothing at all. His cousin, the muggle did appear to somehow Abjure a barrier, but there was no law that forbade Wizards from giving potions to family to help them. Umbrige still had a way to nail Potter yet.

The child had a lot of formal complaints about the Defense Against the Dark Arts subject at Hogwarts, and has done alternative tutoring on the subject for 3 of his 4 years. This was her way into Hogwarts and closer to Troublemaker Potter.

August 28, 10:10 Hours, Diagon Alley.

Harry Emerges in the alley with Hermione. Wendel and Monica blink a few times before they can see the alley clearly. Harry notes the silver rings that were companion to there Marriage rings. He says "Glad you followed that advice. Contingient Teleport, Right?" Hermione nods. Harry continues "well, we have time. How about some breakfast and maybe icecream? I have been too busy for us to just go out till now." Hermione beamed "I knew what i was getting into, remember? And i'd love that." Monica mused "Cute" Hermione blushed and groaned "Mooom!" Harry snickered "You just let them win~ Come on!"

Moments of mere pleasantness were sparce with Harry, but Hermione understood. As he had updated everyone through his Patronus on the 25th, Voldemort was back so the war was on full tilt now, so everyone, not just Harry was busy with there own projects. Neville had Invigorated the longbottom mannor with herbological plantlife for most elements and created a small pen of a few goats for bezoars, Susan got closer to her auror aunt to absorb auror combat tactics and report back by september 1, Hermione got deep into spellweaving, and has done some progress in the matter, And Draco was dispached to learn where the lordly families were standing in this war.

August 28, 12:23 Hours, Diagon Alley.

Harry shivered and looked past Hermione.

Masks. Black cloaks.

Wand slipped into his hand and went into his dreamscape to do the transfigurative calculations.

He comes out of his 'blink' and sweeps hands up as massed "AVADA KADAVRA" chants whisk the street, and the street lifts up and absorbs the curses. Hermione jumps up as harry does and looks at him and he says "Death Eaters. Your six. Cast to Kill." and touched his ring of Blink the same moment Hermione did and they vanished.

Harry materializes behind one and overexaggerates the swish of his wand while he snarls "DIFFINDO TRIA!" and the Death eater was sliced in half at the waist. The same hundredth of a second he appeared, Hermione materializes too, And shouts "Reducto!" and a second death eater gets blasted to ashes. The rest dissaperate, and the brief confusion in both proving grounders activates the contingient anklets of sensing and lets them know they are apparating behind them, so they Blink-Displace behind them again.

Harry does the swish fast and casts "CONFRINGO!" and a death eater pops like a gore-filled baloon. As the closest to him turns around, they catch a Diffindo straight to the neck and collapse gurgling. Hermione Materializes at the same time, and sets the closest on fire with a wordless incendio duo, and as they shriek and collapse, points at the gap to another one and casts "Expulso!" and he gets blasted back and slams into another, both sailing back and falling down.

Harry sees the others Disapperate, and his sences say that they dissaperated outside of a 100 miles, so he focuses at the two still alive ones groaning at the floor. "DIFFINDO-" Blinks point blank to them "- TRIA!" and with a huge sweep decapitates them both.

Harry takes a few breaths as the one writhing and cluching his neck drowns on his own blood and puss, and grounds himself to calm his aching core. "Threats Neutralized. All Clear." Hermione nods and holsters wand, and fixes her hair, Just as Aurors apparate in and see the streets soaking in blood and ashes.

'Knives' Tonks blinks and looks at Harry and Hermione "Merlin's Balls, you two alright?" Harry nods "aside from me being slightly magically fatigued, we are peachy. Sorry for the mess." Tonks nods and speaks "Glad. Um, i need your wands for a bit to make sure nothing illegal was cast. Sliced up corpse and all." Harry nods and surrenders his.

Tonks analizes the wand "hmm, Confringo... and... Wait... Diffindo?" Harry chuckles and gives her a folded piece of muggle copy paper. Tonks unfolds it and sees its origami. "Ah, nice hobby. That explains the diffindos. Cant see how you would use that in combat." She shrugs and returns the wand "Tho i will admonish you for Confringo'ing that poor sod." Harry shugs "he could have protego'd and rendered a Stupefy worthless. I wanted something that would at least disrupt his footing." Tonks sighed and nodded, and took Hermione's wand.

"Hmm, Reducto, Incendio, Expulso" Tonks frowns "Reducto?" Hermione seemed miffed "oh, what, do we need to babysit death eaters now? As Harry points out, Stupefy is way too easy to counter. If you dont throw them off with something else, you have no chance to stupefy them. Not our fault they were bad at fighting and got hit by our openers." Tonks sighs heavily and gives the wand back "Yes, of course. Sorry. Its not like we aurors dont use those too. You were just my adorable schoolmates so i am a bit disturbed. Sorry."

Harry smiles as the street gets fixed by the auror squad and speaks "No harm done. Icecream, Knives?" Tonks smiles "i'd love to, but i need to clean up the gruesome display you guys made here" she shrugs "some other time, mayhaps. Enjoy your date."

Harry and hermione got back to there table just as the Grangers were coming out of cover. Harry spoke "Sorry, Doctors Granger, sneak attack by our enemies. I trust my wall provided proper protection?" Monica nodded and slowly unfrazzled her hair "we are just fine dear, just a bit shaken. Did you apply enough boot on buttcheek?" Harry grins "more than that. Today send a gruesome message. The message being that i am Not. Going. To fuck around."

Harry heard Knives go "Merlin's balls, NO!" and looked over. Knives looked at Harry and said "You cut Lucious Malfoy in half!"

~Mere 30 Minutes Ago~

August 28, 12:00 Hours, Malfoy Mannor.

Draco saw his father put on the black cloak and asked "Wait. What are you doing?" Lucius answered "Lord ordered us to attack Diagon alley to send a message." Draco panicked "Er, dont go today. Whatever you do, don't! Theres a good chance Harry Potter will be there!" Lucious smiled "Excellent. Great chance to capture the Potter brat. I will kill his guardians and get him to our Lord." Draco tried to explain "No you dont understand, he is not Like Dumbledore, he is gonna-" Lucius dissaperated. "-kill you." beat "He is going to kill him." Grief encroched on draco, but he shoved it away into a shed in his dreamscape, to allow his mind to grind the Slytherin way.

He had ways to do this, and just enough time, if he abused his dreamscape. He had the simularcums ready for weeks, just in case, and his ignited core could handle the bombarda duo required to breach the wards, He would be magically fatigued for a few hours later, but it was worth it.

August 28, 12:45 Hours, Diagon Alley

The wards Harry had keyed to his senses ringed in his head, and he senced Draco Malfoy and an adult of moderate core enter his 'Safe room' ah, Draco realized that his father would be caught in the crossfire, and activated the desperation contingiencies Harry had put in place. Harry just made a mental note to visit his safe room later.

Harry was inwardly giddy he had realized that while snakes could not 'Lie' due to Parsel's nature, they could conceal information if you told them too, They would just admit they are concealing information to another parselspeaker and thus technically not 'lie'. Its what made his 'Safe room' actually safe.

August 28, 12:45 Hours, Underground bunker in an undisclosed Location, Switcherland.

Draco stumbled to find his footing, confused at where he was at. Narcissa was not doing much better. "Draco, Where are we?" Draco shivered a bit as all his magical sences were disabled in here and if he apperated out he would be unable to find it again, since only way he got here was the keyed teleport ring Harry gave him. "No clue, but i do know its safe. The only reason why we feel so lost is because this Place is under a Fidelis Charm" Narcissa nodded, still kinda dizzy "Who is the secret keeper?" Draco thought of the yellow ball python, named Serenity. "The Secret keeper is a literal snake. As in, animal snake."

Narcissa blinked "yes, well, that will do it, especially if it is a familiar. Whoever your friend is, they are very smart... and probably a Parseltongue" Draco nods "i will tell you once all this is over. For now i have things to do." he activates the other contingiency and it summons a paper. It wrote 'use this map and relocate yourself to the marked room. Whatever guests you brought can stay in the barracks and kitchen rooms' Draco burned it. "Mom, dont try to follow me. Knowing him, his wards are set to vaporize if you stress them, and you are not keyed to them. If a door opens, you are allowed there, so dont try and unlock anything." Narcissa smiles "i am not an idiot dear, Lucious was sweet and romantic when i fell for him. Its only recently he was... this."

Draco relocated to the meeting room, and scoffed at the muggle coffee machine. He scoffed louder when he noticed the instruction manual next to it,

Eh, what the hell.

Diagon alley, 14:20.

Harry payed and got up. "Sorry i cant stick longer, but winged lizard has been waiting on me a while. Shop without me. I can always mailorder. Lord Potter and all." Hermione smiled "alright, your lordship. I will just shop defenseless." Harry grinned "Bite me, you can end a dozen of those idiots." and vanished. Wendell nodded "Definitely Raistlin the Red."

Harry appeared in the meeting room.

Draco sipped cofee and spoke "About time you showed up. Busy with Miss Granger?"

Harry wiggles eyebrows "What, you want details?" and when Draco paled, Harry exploded into laughter "We were just having icecream, stop blushing." beat "But i AM proud, you have not said the M word for a whole year, not just for Hermione, but anyone." Draco sighed and spoke "Look, i have been realizing, however slowly, that your theories are correct. Halfblood and Muggleborn are more powerful that pureblooded. Hell, the purer you are, the less capacity your core has. My core is more sensitive than Ronald Weasley's" beat "Something about them... there bloodline, reinvigorates the magic."

Harry nods "LS calls it Balance of Singularity. If you could just breed strong magic, then strong magic would quickly become an eclectic thing. Magic itself, in its calculated chaos makes sure it randomizes the talent somehow, and in this plane, it achieves this by giving more potential to those with more mundane blood."

Draco spoke with calm bevel "i used the fake death contingency. What now?" Harry thinks.

"Now, my friend, we make sure you and your guest **stay dead**."


	21. The Guardian Heart

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 21: The Guardian Heart.

August 28, 14:31 London Time, Underground bunker in an undisclosed location, Switzerland.

As Draco payed full attention, Harry explained "i will give you precise instruction on a special kind of focus, a persistent disguise one. It shall allow you the effects of a 'permanent' Pollyjuice without needing a target person or potion at unreliable times. Make the focus as I instruct, And it's charge should last a total of 12,000 hours on you. Will allow you to still help us but not be Draco Malfoy. When you meet me next, I cant recognize you. So the passcode is Hekmora.

Draco absorbed that and nodded. "What of mother?" Harry leans back and crosses arms "Ah, That's the guest. She is not part of proving grounds, and not trained to your level for me to trust her not screwing it up. She must stay here." Draco cringes. Harry continues "Sorry, friend. Our game just got lethal. She will be safe here, you know this." Draco sighs deeply "I can still visit her right?" Harry ruminates that one.

"I can make you a keyed teleport ring for here with … 40 charges? But that's all the magic I can spare for that." Draco frowns but nods "deadly times call for tight measures. I understand." Harry smiles "I know you would. Soon all will be over, I promise. Talk with her in length and explain, hug it out of you need to. When you appear before me, you will be there to fight, not mope, proving grounder." Harry smiles at Draco getting up and giving him a proving grounder's salute. "Crystal Clear, Fellow Equal." and at that Harry gets up and vanishes.

Harry appears back at Diagon, and muses at seeing the Grangers still at Flourish and Blotts. He walks in and smiles "Was faster than I thought. Thanks for waiting." Wendel snickered "pishposh, Harry. Was barely half an hour. We have plenty of time." at which they calmly shop together.

August 28, 13:11, Undisclosed location, England.

Voldemort got up and Crucio'd Mister G. "What you mean Potter and the mudblood killed some of you?!" Mister G spewed "They moved way too fast, and cast to kill, Lord! Faster than our Apparition!" Voldemort stopped snarling and asked with interest "Cast to Kill? Potter used a killing curse?" Mister G braced and spoke "No, lord. Merely legal spells capable of lethal with a direct hit, and… I think it was an empowered charm that cut through Mister M's body like a hot knife through butter." Voldemort tilted his head "Potter used Sectumsebra?" Mister G replied "… No… lord. It was Deffensio or something, never heard of it before." Voldemort cringed and thought back. That spell sounded… familiar.

August 30, ?:?, ?

Albus emerged from sweet darkness into sunny, burning plane of pure obsidian, trillions of miles across. He gasped as he noted he did not have his wand.

Harry appeared, glaring.

Harry spoke "I listened to the prophecy. Explain." Dumbledore panicked a bit. "How? And what you want to know?" Harry smiled "I have an insider on the ministry. Now talk. Why am I so unique on killing Voldemort? 'Power he knows not' I get, but otherwise I am sure he can be overpowered and murdered by anyone who has the stones to kill for good."

Dumbledore found himself helpless in spilling "I am not sure yet, Harry. Slughorn knows. Soon as I am privy to it, I will tell you." Harry frowns "… So he is some measure of unkillable then?" Dumbledore nods "i am sure you could destroy him, technically, but how I understand it, he could return." Harry facepalmed but grinned evilly "When I am done with him, he will wish he could die."

Dumbledore found himself on his bed, and started shaking from cold sweat. Was Harry more dangerous than Voldemort?

September 1, Hogwarts express, 11:00

Harry frowned at his new potions textbook, which, interestingly, was not written by Slughorn. Maybe Horace wanted to give rookie potions masters some galleons to make the understaffed profession more inticing, But unlike Slughorn's own textbooks which Severus had assigned, those were badly written and slightly incorrect about slight details of potions making. Maybe it was his close relation with Snape and how much potion making he has done, but even Harry could spot the mistakes. He clicked open his ballpoint pen and started making corrections based on what he knew of alchemical theory, herbology and dittany.

Hermione glanced "What? Displeased by something?" Harry nodded "This is all wrong. Who the pythons is Fumblemore Ahbohm is anyway? You know his Newts, my social expert?" Hermione laughs at the sting on her research habits and replied "EE-" Harry frowned more "So barely scraped by. Ugh, that explains his frankly easy to miss minor mistakes that would create chaos when you are brewing. Lemme fix it over and then you can amanuenosis the addendum to your book." Hermione nodded. Harry was one of those students who scored O's on potions with relative ease, and while Hermione had a not to shabby EE+, It was obvious Harry knew better on this subject.

By the end of the day, they both had improved textbooks.

September 5, 12:00

Harry walked into potions and sat on a bench with Neville, and they got ready, soon Slughorn walking in.

Slughorn smiled "Good morning. I am Horace Slughorn, Potions Master, but unless we are in the presence of another professor, feel free to call me Sluggy" a friendly wink. "Now, I will let you keep your brewing Partners from Severus'es class, as I trust the Judgment of the adorable lil snake bat" Harry successfully did not explode laughing as Slughorn continued "So just do your best and all will be fine. Here is today's assignment" he levitated a piece of chalk and wrote down a formulae. Anyone recognize it?

Hermione put up her hand.

"How about you, Mr Potter?" Harry smiles "Elementary. Draught of Living Death. Potions Master Snape made sure we could recognize this formulae from day one." Slughorn smiled "Ah Severus. I should have known he would, little bugger. Anyway, start up~ we only have two hours!" Harry smiled and opened his book, And Neville recognized herbological components instantly and put them out for him. Harry started to make an infusion of Wormwood slowly and precisely, handing the ladle to Neville when he got sore. The infusion did need 35 minutes of stir.

"Thanks Nev" Harry took the ladle. "Powder me the asphodel please?" Neville blinked "hmm my book says cut" Harry smiled "the book was written by a NEWT of EE-. Don't you remember how Snape worded it back in first year? ' **Powdered** root of asphodel, infusion of wormwood' remember?" Neville blushed "ack… no. sorry. I only had my Dreamscape since last year, when you taught us." He closed his eyes for just a second "Wont forget now, though" Harry smiled as Neville started powdering Asphodel "Sall right, Nev, not my fault im a warforged" he chuckles.

They eventually distill the potion and get 3 bottles, handing them in. Slughorn ruminates the mixture "Merlin's beard, 3 perfect potions from a single brew?" Harry smiles "I was graded O by potions master Snape, remember sir?" Slughorn smiled and leaned in "So… you got me, then?"

Harry smiled broadly "Ah. The textbooks were MEANT to be slightly wrong. Clever. Clean the essence from the starch. Good game, Potions Master." Slughorn smiled and leaned back to neutral position. "you do that often? Call the professors of this class Potions master?" Harry smiles "All the time. Its true, after all." Slughorn smiled "You slimy snake. Anyway, Slug club tomorrow, get as many as you can~" Harry nodded and headed out.

"Nev?" Neville looked over "Aye, Commander?" Harry smiled widely as they walked "Operation Lucky Devil is a Go. Inform the others for me. I will start after dinner." Neville nodded "Crystal Clear, Fellow Equal."

22:35

Harry stood at the center of slytherin, and tied a steel chain around his left arm. He felt the thum of a focus. He sighed and touched it, whispering "reveal"

His senses stretched outwards, enveloping Hogwarts, and feeling the warded blindspots. Headmaster office, the houses, teacher's quarters, sanda's chamber… and a basement or subdungeon he found no passage to in any map.

Time to be a fucking wizard then.

He strolled out Slytherin under his robe, standing above the blind spot eventually.

He closed his eyes and stretched out his dominate, this time benignly. He knew what he felt was stronger than him. 'Where are you. Why are you hiding.'

He pulled himself into his dreamscape, and found a Four-headed humanoid with hog hooves as hands waiting.

"I am not hiding from you, Acolyte Potter. I am hiding from… Dumbledore." it responded.

Harry shifted "Hm, he has a way to threaten you? You feel so powerful." it replied "he can damage me mere if he knows. I prefer he'd not" Harry nodded, guessing there was a reason it thought that. "What I want to know… is… are you on my side?"

the heads all smiled.

"And yours, and Neville's, and Draco's… I have helped you a number of times. Search your magic, you will realize its true."

And Harry searched.

The Lower resistance curse that slammed the Troll half a second before Ron Binded it.

The burst of speed he had been blessed with during the duel on second year

the uncanny luck of actually managing to catch neville with his summoning bolt back on first flight.

His core having slightly more capacity while in Hogwarts.

He blinked.

"Yes. But how, who are you?"

it smiled.

"I am Hogwarts. And you are all my children, I will be in your side until you betray me." Harry smiled "An arcane logic circuit. A thinking spirit. A programmed ghost. Ah… Founders must have been a heck of a team." Hogwarts gave Harry a kind smile "Keep this up, little snake, and your proving grounders may surpass them yet. I could not be more in your side. You revived Hogwarts and the spirit of the founders. I have not felt so much cooperation in my guts for over 300 years. Keep up the good work, Mental Heir of Slytherin."

Harry blinked out of his dreamscape and headed back to bed. He was glad he did that, but it was so tiring hosting an entity of so much power.

He sat on the bed and casted his patronus. "To Neville, Susan and Hermione. Ahem. I found the source. It's friendly. Even helped us back at the troll. Gathering tomorrow at break. Over and out." He saw it fly off, and waited till he felt the messages delivered before he collapsed asleep

September 6, 22:03, Hogwarts Castle.

Slughorn looked at his clock. Harry was fashionably late. Oh well.

Door swung open. Harry, Neville, Hermione and Susan stepped in, almost like a swat team, covering all angles.

Harry sighed "Clear." and they all relaxed and walked to the table, sitting down.

Slughorn blinked "i said one guest only Harry." Harry raised an eyebow "Thought you wanted to meet my team?" Slughorn's eyes went wide. "Thats all of them?" Harry sighed "Almost. Fellow Equal Draco Malfoy died this summer, as I am sure you know." Slughorn nodded sadly "one of yours then, eh? You impress me, Though. Your entrance was Worthy of an Auror hit squad." Harry smiles "We prefer to think of ourselves as Special Forces, since most of our ROE is muggle influenced." Slughorn blinked "huh, why? Muggles cant fight as deadly as wizards" Harry smiled "i forgot. Binns and his misinformation." beat "Lets just say muggles have there own version of the killing curse now. Its why they enter quickly and cover all lines of sight." Slughorn concidered and nodded "Always impressed me how quickly they caught up. Sit down then~"

22:05, Thames House, London SE1.

'PG-PFC Flint Serepen Yoflam' was Preparing for this since the 28th of August. The Question from 'PG-ATC Harrison Erthorp' was if the Muggles were aware of 'POMP' and if the "SoS" was bullcrap.

And seeing how hard it was to get in, it seemed so.

'General Manderly' brought him before 'Chief Secretary R.U. Sirius ' he had an internal laugh at that name plate on the office.

He sat down.

'R.U. Sirius ' got up. "Hello Private of PG. And I guess welcome? I am Roscoe Ulisses Sirius. Call me Roscoe. " Flint nodded. Roscoe continued "Your CO has me impressed. Excellent academics, an estate of trillions of pounds, and physicals that would quiver the stiff upper lip of an SAS operative." Roscoe looks at his computer "My question is… why the detectors read you as Magical."

Ah.

So they do know.


	22. Buckling up for Pest Control

AN: i own nothing but any OC's that may appear, and the text i personally wrote. Harry Potter and its universe are owned by J.K. Rowling, absolutely no rights recieved, but this is a non-profit transformative work. I get nothing but writing muscle and satisfaction.

Reader Challenge: all kinds of reviews are welcome, but i will be glad for any critisism i recieve. If you feel i deserve some, swing away!

Chapter 22: Buckling up for Pest Control.

September 6, 22:11, Thames House, London SE1.

Flint adjusted in his seat slightly, absorbing that information.

He formed a retort just as Roscoe was getting impatient. "Well, obviously, thats because I **am** magical, Commander Sirius. I apologize for keeping it concealed on my way in, but we magicals were lead to believe you had no clue of our existence." beat "But that merely saves me time, as PG Six assigned me here to reveal magic and let you in on a little operation of ours. But so we are in equal footing, what do you know of the last magical war?"

Roscoe frowned "That one is the one that made your existence obvious, especially when top medical professional assigned to killing curse victims after the initial coroner, in highly secure experimental facilities, and the reports were not only conflicting… but troubling. Death from natural causes both instantly and painlessly. While dying young is nothing new, the whole instant thing marked it as possibly paranormal on file. Then there was the random kids vanishing from surveilance recently, people running into a wall and vanishing at kings cross station. Was easy to catch up." he took a drink from his cup "but I digress, from what we decoded, the last wizarding war was instigated by 'Duck Bloke Vaultymork' and was not much a war as an extended terrorist strike you had been grossly incompetent in suppressing."

Flint had a snerk at 'Duck Bloke Vaultymork' and spoke "About correct picture. I am here because that one is slightly unkillable so he was set back, not properly neutralized." a breath while Roscoe raises an eyebrow "Suffice to say what he used to become so is forbidden. But then again he does not care. So… I am here to offer a deal straight from PG Six."

Roscoe adjusted a bit "Color me interested. Go ahead."

"PG Six is planning to goad the bogey to make a total offensive move at sensitive location codename warty hog at this date" Flint hands Roscoe an envelope "i have not read it. Its for your eyes only." beat "He also plans to set up a combined future effort. Drop all muggle repelant charms, fully open the magical world to you, our cures and remedies, and make a national CT team comprised of both magicals and muggles to suppress any other Duck Blokes that may arise."

Roscoe looked in his cup and took a sip. "What does PG Six except in return for forcing you guys to finally catch up?" Flint smiled "I was a civilian before Six picked me up, and he did not teach me what this term means, but Six requests you Dispatch a couple of birds to Warty Hog at that date when you receive a signal, and um" Flint retrieves a piece of paper from a pocket "Carpet Cannon the Tangos" flint burns the paper "Whatever that means."

Roscoe grins. He then speaks "Tell PG Six that Birds will be standing by." Flint scribbles this in a piece of paper and gets up "Thank you for Seeing me, Commander Sirius." Roscoe raised his cup "My pleasure, private Yoflam" and takes a sip as Flint exits the building, enters an alley, and activates a focus, Vanishing.

"The Wizard teleported, sir." Roscoe nods "its okay, he was genuine. Thank Hex Goon for the leglimens potion recipe. Worked like a charm, no pun intended."

"Do we need to pull them out, sir?"

Roscoe considers "No. There mind is clear and PG Six treats them well. I don't doubt he knows of them. He has been very observant. The arrival of Private Flint was a move of Trust, as shown by the privates complete lack of knowledge of our countermeasures."

September 11, 16:45, Hogwarts Castle

Harry stayed as Neville left, intending to stay in the classroom till he and Slughorn were alone.

Harry smiled as the last student left and Slughorn Regarded him.

"Horace, I will give you a Million Galleons if you tell me why Riddle is unkillable." Slughorn paled "What?!" Harry smirked "You heard me, its either this or forced extraction. Honey or Vinegar, Horace?"

Slughorn concidered. Harry Potter would get this info, one way or another. Might as well profit. "Can I have a check before I talk?" Harry pulls out a written cheque for 1 million galleons to horace slughorn. All missing was a signature. "You will have it signed once you tell me. Dont lie or half truth, or I will know."

Slughorn smiled "Well, why do that? I told young Riddle of… Horcruxes."

Harry stores this word into his high priority storage in his dreamscape, and signs the check, handing it to Slughorn. "pleasure doing busyness with you." Slughorn grins "no no no, my pleasure to teach you, Lord Potter."

Harry leaves the classroom, and the main building, stepping onto the grounds.

He activates his focus and displaces to Potter Mannor, unplottable itself and secret kept by Serenity.

Sirius Black gets up and stumbles a bit, feeling so lost in here "D-damn. You know, all my discomfort could have been avoided if you made a human your secret keeper." Harry shrugs "And risk another Pettigrew? No thanks." beat "Hows looking for work going?" Sirius smiles "got one, already making some of my own money. Why?" Harry smiles "If all goes to plan, war will be over soon. I just have some research to do to make sure. You will soon be able to get your own place."

Sirius smiled "Thanks. I understand your paranoia. I think you are doing Great, pronglet."

Harry shook his head "Thats Commander Pronglet." and shared a smile with Sirius.

Harry strode to the manor library and opened ancient tomes on EVERY subject, and eventually found a reference to horcruxes. He read intently and was smilling soon. Fairly good contigiency, but not good enough.

He walked out on the grounds with various assortments of powders and a book, glad this class period was History of Magic and he could be absent. He makes a runic circle in the grass with extreme precision and calculates the total cost of what he is about to do. He has the sample, but the magic cost for this would be immense. Only one way to do this. He writes a cheque and a requisition form, as well a return scroll for items, and banishes it to where he needs it to go.

After a short while, a small lamb teleports within his reach, and a conjured letter lets him know of a 100 galleon reduction to his account. Harry focuses, completely dominates the childe, levitates it to the circle and moves in it as well, and keeps it still as he kneels , pulls out a long knife and impales it in the neck., warm blood seeping on the runes and empowering the circle.

The corpse slumps and dissipates into pure magical energy and Harry focuses deeply on his mental sample.

He chants the incantation, slowly, deliberately, carefully.

A ring, a locket, a cup, some sort of tiara or circlet.

Harry could feel one more. But it was not pulled by his powerful summon object, so it was a living thing.

Ah.

With there similarity, it was obvious.

Oh well.

Harry stepped back from the circle, a bunch of steps. And focused. This was gonna suck, alright.

"Domma Paragon Arca Semma Blecht!" 10 bolts of brilliant, searing white emerged and swerved, 2 of each slamming an object and reducing them to smithereens and a smoking crater.

Harry fell to one knee and panted, feeling the burn of this cast deep within his very soul. But good news, pure magical energy can destroy those. Exactly why Lady Sanda's venom and fiendfyre can also work. They are both high in resonant magical power, Sanda's venom being a quick-acting 'potion' that transforms your very blood into acid.

Harry makes a note to have a wand of missiles ready just in case, as he formulates the last part of his plan in his dreamscape. Not much more now.

Harry teleports back to Slytherin and collapses asleep right after he puts a timed alarm charm on his bed.

September 15, Hogsmeade, 13:11

Harry and his group were discussing the next motions in length, as someone approached them.

"PG Six, Hello."

Harry frowned "Pardon?"

"Heckmora"

Everyone but Harry blinked.

"Ah"

"Please, take a Seat, private…?" Flint Yoflam spoke "Private Flint." He sat "Mund very well informed. There message are that the birds are standing by for you." Harry smiled "Good work. Adjusting well then? Ready to fight, I hope?" Flint gave a brisk nod.

Hermione spoke "Harry, what-" Harry lifted a hand "Yes, we can trust him. I cannot explain at this point. Talk as if he has always being with us, please." Hermione nodded, and planning continued.

The plan was deceitfully simple. Attract Voldemort to summon all his forces outside of Hogwarts wards, attempt intimidation to lessen casualties, and then let the birds destroy whoever remains, whatever the "birds" are.

Harry smiles "and thats that, I am sorry for the codewords, but at this point, I need to torture proof you. I trust your dreamscape, but not your bodies. All you need to know is my tactical advice for the battle, which even if learned, will not harm us."

Neville leaned in a bit "what about if you get killed?" Harry nods "My last contingency is in my smile. My left molar is a fake tooth and contingent focus that will trigger after my death and summon a book with my detailed plan to the one keyed as my second in command." Susan smiles and muses "Airtight, fellow equal."

"What if the one who reads your texts gets captured?" Flint asks and Harry smiles "the book is hexed with a Geas that will force you to keep the secrets with your life. Either we all die, or we cant be tortured out of the setup." Hermione piched "why not let us read it now then?" Harry sighed "cause the geas will torture whoever undertakes it for the rest of there life. I dont want to inflict that upon my friends unless required."

Everyone shared a nod and braced

"Phase Four, begins. BREAK!" and at that, the Proving grounders vanished.

September 15, Berlin, Germany, 13:40 London Time.

Harry walks in the cute-looking store and waves "Gutten Tag, Herr Dieter."

Dieter Kasban, Looks at this young man "Guten tag, 'Limey' What brought you to Deutschland?"

Harry smiles and Points behind Dieter.

Dieter frowns and approaches the Item.

"I will part with it for a thousand British pounds." Harry smiles and writes a cheque forthwith, 1000 BGP, and signs it, handing it over. "Just add your name in, Sir. Hope you wont charge me extra for setting up a special delivery for it?" Dieter smiles at the check "For a thousand I dont care if you strap it to a rocket and ICBM it to your home."

Harry smiles "great, I just have to personalize it a bit, and then kindly put it in storage for me. I will retrieve it secretively, but I will let a note so you understand it was me, and not stolen."

Dieter smiles "Sure, kumpel. Do it as you like." he smiled.

Harry smiles and walks it to storage, and takes out his carving knife and a reference binder.

Twenty minutes later he walks out of storage and waves a hand "Auf wierdersehen, Herr Dieter" and steps out of the store, into an empty Alley, and dissapears.

Neville appeared at Longbottom manor, and took list of what reagents he had available. Augusta Longbottom approached him "You know… Since you have known Harry, you changed for the better, Neville." He nods absently "Agreed, but in the face of war, I scarcely had a choice. Be a load, or help out. Harry just made the second answer easier."

"Are we sure he is Good? Light?" Neville sighs "About time I was honest, Granny. Harry has made it abundantly clear than he is Neither. His acts can be cruel, his demeanor guarded, and his fighting stile produces corpses insttead of prisoners." he takes a breath "But honestly, I do not want to even concider how many people would have died till now if he was squeamish of killing or reluctant to show some fangs in fear of being seen as bad."

"Make no mistake, he is evil with how selfishly he ensures the safety of all he loves and the success of those close… but he is not… Megalomaniacal. He does not want to rule. The Tactician in him is awefully bored with the minutia of governing. He is a General, not a king. Once this is all done, he will step down, back into his comfortable place in the shadows and stay alert for the next dark lord." Neville sighs "Because even with the changes proposed, he still calculates the kids who finished Hogwarts before him as potential dark lords, and believes we still have a couple left, before things settle to a balance."

'Hex Goon' materialized in an alley and sighed deeply, before turning the corner into open London and taking the Path towards Thames house.

They were motioned in and sat before R.U. Sirius.

"So… can we Trust him to step down once done, Agent?"

Agent Hex Goon thought long and hard on this one.


End file.
